Cold Blooded
by Jpbake
Summary: A man would go to great lengths to save his wife, even taking the life of another. For Mr. Freeze he was always willing to go to that length. When he discovers a girl with the power of ice and snow he believes her blood could be the key to curing his ill wife, and would stop at nothing to get it. Even if that means killing her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with a brand new story. This is a idea that has been pitched to me before by one of my readers but i have had a hard time thinking of a good plot for it. Thankfully my brother gave me some good ways to go with it and now i have finally got the story up. To my reader who gave me this idea. Hope it meets your expectations and was worth the wait.**

On a hill located far away from the rest of civilization in Gotham city sat Arkham Asylum. Arkham was home for the most dangerous and psychotic villains in Gotham city, where they were housed in hopes of getting psychological help so that they could become productive and honest citizens in the society. For many of the residents there in Arkham though, the asylum had become basically a game for them. They would continue to be released from Arham labeled sane or break out on their own device only to commit heinous crimes and be returned to Arkhum courtesy of Gotham's masked hero the Batman.

One of those occupants was Victor Fries, A.K.A Mr. Freeze. Once a honest and well respected Scientist who mastered in Cyrogenic experiments, he suffered a experimental accident while trying to find a cure for his terminally ill wife Nora Fries, whom he Cyrogenically froze in ice in order to keep her alive while he searched for a cure. The accident, which happened when his former boss tried to put a end to his experiment, resulted in him becoming severally mutated when he was kicked into a table of chemical beakers containing cyrogenetic substances. Unable to live outside of sub-zero temperatures due to the mutation Fries became mad and now must where a cyrogenetic suit in order to survive, the suit also tripled his strength posing a real threat to his enemies when worn. Freeze was captured by Batman and locked in Gotham once he tried to kill his former boss, however as he sat in his sub-zero cell staring out a single window to the outside world he never forgot about his wife and promised once was freed he would find her a cure one way or another.

That day however, may have come sooner then anyone expected, for outside the gates of Arkham a mysterious black van pulled up carrying twenty women all wearing blue goggles and Eskimo types hooded coats. They were Mr. Freeze's henchwomen and as they piled out of the van grabbing there freeze guns, only one thing was on there mind freeing their boss. Before Freeze was last taken into Arkham by batman he told his henchwomen to find a blood donor who he could use to cure his wife, believing that if he found somebody whose blood matching blood type was a cold as his ice that he could use that to freeze away his wife's illness and cure her of her disease. That blood donor had now been found and now they needed to break Freeze out and track down the person.

One of the henchwomen stepped out of the van and walked of the gate where she pointed her freeze gun to the lock and froze it causing the lock to shatter. Once past the gate the group slowly but quietly made there way to the main Asylum building, being careful not to attract the attention of any guards who would otherwise sound the alarms. They crept behind a couple of bushes and watched as a couple of guards made there rounds across the front entrance. One of the Henchwomen signaled to another to quietly creep as close to the guards as they could without being noticed and take them out, knowing that they wouldn't get inside without getting past them. The other henchwoman nodded and walked quietly up as close as she could, ducking behind rocks and trees as she crept toward them. Once in striking distance she leaped from behind a boulder and fired her freeze gun at the two guards, trapping them both in ice. Smiling she walked up the frozen guard and snatched the key from his pocket and opened the front door.

"Everybody freeze."( **Pun intended, thanks Arnold Schwarzenegger)** The lead henchwoman shouted as she and the other henchwomen stormed into the asylum. The henchwomen then started firing their freeze guns at the guards, freezing every guard that stood in their way in a case of sub-zero temperature ice.

"Get the suit out of the evidence room and break the boss out." The lead henchwoman said. "We must find the girl, she is the only one who can cure the boss's wife of her disease.

"Hello," A feminine voice belonging to Harley Quinn called out from her cell, which was placed right behind were the lead henchwoman was standing. "I don't know if anybody has told you but it is the middle of summer and you dumb asses are wearing winter apparel. Do you want to get a heat stroke or something? You totally need some psychological help, why don't you sit down and talk to me about your problems for a while I use to be a therapist."

Having heard enough of Harley's rambling she closed the eye slot to Harley's cell and walked away as a very upset Harley voiced her disapproval.

"How rude!" Harley shouted "You offer some honest help and they spit it your face. The nerve of some people!"

As fifteen of the Henchwomen were dealing with the asylum guards, the other five walked slow and calm to the evidence room in order to claim Freeze's Cyrogenic suit. Inside the evidence room was cases among glass cases of gadgets and weapons belonging to Arkham's most dangerous residents. On the left hand side was a case that held The Penguin's trick umbrella that he used last time to try to kill the bat by filling the umbrella with poison gas. Next to the Penguin's umbrella was the infamous two sided coin belonging to Harvy Dent Two face that he used to kill many people over the years. To the right hand side was Harley Quinn's famous sledgehammer that she often used to beat people half to death with.

However it is what is being held in a giant case right in front of them that interest them. On full display like a manikan being displayed at the mall, Mr. Freeze's Cyrogenic exto-skeleton suit. One of the henchwomen pulled out her freeze gun and covers the entire case in ice causing it to shatter, giving them access to the suit. One of the henchwoman drug in a laundry cart to put the suit in and the other four quickly took the suit apart and carefully set it in the cart, knowing the slightest crack in Freeze's suit cold expose him to heat and cause him to have a heat stroke.

Once the suit was taken apart and placed carefully in the laundry cart the five henchwomen quickly rushed the suit towards where Mr. Freeze's cell was located. Do to having to require a special made cell to contain his sub zero body temperature, Mr. Freeze was kept in a private cell far away from the rest of the inmates.

As Mr. Freeze sat alone and silent in his cell staring at the outside through his single window his attention was suddenly attracted to the noise of the commotion going on outside his cell. Freeze peaked through the eye slot of his cell and let loose a slight smile to the sight of his henchwomen taking out the guards while bringing his suit toward his cell. Freeze stepped away from the door as one of his henchwomen froze off the lock and walked in with Freeze's suit.

"A laundry service that delivers," Freeze said with a smile "Wow."

"We found a match." The henchwoman said as Freeze took the pieces from his suit and started putting them on. "A young woman in a place known as Arendelle. Her blood cells are as cold as ice and gives her the power to conjure up ice and snow at her bidding."

"Are there any threats besides the Batman that could prevent us from getting to her?" Freeze said as he put on his helmet and made his way to the cell door.

"There is one boss." The henchwoman said "She is the Queen of that country, we wouldn't be able to get past the gates without attracting the guards."

The news of her royalty definitely caught the attention of Freeze as they made their way down the ice covered hallway.

"I see." Freeze replied "Get us to the chopper, then we will discuss our next move once we get to the lair."

"Yes boss." His henchwoman said

It was right then their presence was spotted by a unwelcome party.

"Frosty old chum." The Joker smiled from his cell "Good to see your frost covered face again, your looking as cool as usual, hows the wife... Oh that's right. Tell you what frosty, You let me out of here and we can work together on whatever is is your planning to turn this city into your on personal ice rink. That is what your planning I assume, I mean what else would you do to this city."

Freeze, not in the mood to listen to Joker's blabbermouth, closed the eye slot to Joker's cell to shut him up, which made the Joker furious.

"Why you no good giant walking Popsicle." Joker yelled "Once I get out of here I am going to make snow cones out of your hide."

Freeze and his henchwoman reached their van and as they were starting to pile in two guards, in a last ditch effort to prevent Freeze from escaping, ran up to the parked van and pointed their guns at Freeze.

"Freeze Victor!" The guards said, their guns pointed to the back of Freeze's helmet. Freeze paused and slowly turned his body around to face the guards. Freeze stared right into their eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"Very poor choice of words."

Then, before the guards had a chance to fire their weapons Freeze pointed his ice gun in their direction and froze them both in ice. Then Freeze calmly walked to the drivers seat of the van while his henchwomen piled in the back and drove off.

"Soon you will be free from your disease Nora." Freeze said to himself as he left Arkham behind, looking like a winter wonderland. "I promise."

 **That's it for this chapter hope it was up to snuff, sorry for the Batman & Robin Pun i just couldn't help myself. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ace Chemicals, many years back this was the battleground between Batman and a thief known as the red hood. A battle that eventually led to the Red Hood accidentally falling into a vat of chemicals that transformed him into the menace known today as the Joker. However it is not the Joker that has led Batman and his young sidekick Robin to Ace Chemicals, but instead the equally menacing and dangerous Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy, whose real name is Pamela Isley, was a collage student studying advanced botanical biochemistry when her professor decides to experiment on her by injecting Isley with poisons and toxins. The experiment transformed her, turning her skin green, making her immune to all toxins and giving her control over nearly all plant life. The experiment drove her insane and she dropped out of school and became a eco terrorist known as Poison Ivy, raging war on mankind.

Now today as the Batmobile raced towards Ace Chemicals they had to stop Poison Ivy from releasing a bunch of genetically mutated plants onto Gotham. Batman and Robin leaped out of the Batmobile and kicked ran inside the main entrance where they saw Poison Ivy standing on the rooftop of one of Ace's many buildings, vines wrapped around her arms, a wicked smile curled across her face.

"It's over Ivy!" Batman snarled.

"For you maybe." Ivy chuckled "But I'm just getting started. Gotham will become my new Eden, my garden, and once I take out the little human infestation that has plagued Gotham, I will at last be alone, just me and my plants."

"There are millions of people in this city. Are you really willing to let them all die?" Batman said

"I will do what I must for the safety of my plants." Ivy said "And I won't let you or anyone else stop me." Then she ordered twenty Ace employees to attack the Dynamic duo, distracting them long enough for her to summon a giant plant from the ground. The vines crashed through the ceiling of the building and wrapped around her arms, a giant plant that resembled a cross between a sunflower and a Venus fly trap rose twenty feet in the air as Ivy rested herself on top of it.

"Time to die!" Ivy said

"And time for you to put on some more clothes lady." Robin said noticing her outfit. Her outfit resembled a skimpy two piece bathing suit made one hundred percent out of vines, barely covering her breast and nether regions. If it wasn't for the red robe she wore over the vines one could wonder if those vines really covered anything at all. "Seriously, does your mother let you go out dressed like that?"

"Oh you think your funny do you bird boy." Ivy said "Well you won't be laughing for long." Ivy then turned to the Ace employees. "Kill them both"

Then the Ace workers charged after the dynamic duo forcing the two of them to defend themselves. "Once my boys take care of you, there will be no stopping me from covering Gotham in my plants."

"What's gotten into these men Batman?" Robin asked as he was forced to strike one of the workers with his staff. "Don't they know what Ivy plans to do?"

"She is controlling these people under her mind control pheromones." Batman said "They should snap out of it after a time but we must fight them off till then."

"A good whack over the head should knock them off till the control wears off." Robin said whacking one of the workers over the head with his staff.

Batman grabbed one of Ivy's brainwashed men by the arm, pulled him down to his knees and knocked him in the back of the head with his elbow, Batman then quickly finished off the attack with a quick punch in the face knocking the guy out could. Batman sensed another attacker coming and quickly turned around to deliver a fist right into the face of another attacker knocking him off his feet. As the attacker fell Batman quickly delivered a elbow to his face slamming the guy onto the hard ground, knocking him out. Batman then reached into his utility belt and pulled out the batclaw **(players of the Arkham games will know what that is)** Batman fired it at one of the attackers dragging the guy over into striking distance so Batman could plant his fist right into the guys face. It wasn't long before the rest of the attackers fell unconscious, proving no match for the dynamic duo.

Ivy wasn't finished yet however, not by a long shot. As soon as the last of her brainwashed attackers fell Ivy took control of her giant plant and wrapped one of it's vines around Batman's right arm and lifted him twenty feet off the ground forcing him to make eye contact with Ivy, who sat perched comfortably on the top of her plant.

"Batman!" Robin shouted as he watched helplessly at Batman's situation.

"Don't worry about me Robin, find a way to stop these plants."

Robin then suddenly heard Alfred's voice appear through his earpiece "Master Tim, Poison Ivy has plants seeded throughout each of Gotham's main water pipes. If left unattended those plants will soon grow to monstrous sizes covering the entire city in vines."

"Yes Alfred I know." Robin said "But what I really need to know is a way to stop them."

"Well I might have a solution for you." Alfred said "One of the main water pipes is located right beneath this building. Ace holds several flammable chemicals, if you can find a way to fill the pipes with the chemicals then you can burn the plants and prevent them from ever reaching the surface. Each pipe connects to the other pipes across the city, spill enough chemicals into one pipe and it should be enough to spread the flammable chemicals to the other."

"I understand Alfred but how am I going to get to it?" Robin asked

"Well you can reach it from the basement from the main building. I'll guide you from there."

"Got it Alfred." Robin said as he headed to the main building.

"Well what do we have here my baby?" Poison Ivy said to her plant referring to Batman. "Looks like our garden is infested with bats. No, no, no that just won't do real it? Well, I suppose we are just going to have to exterminate it will we?"

Batman had a baterang clinched tight in his trapped hand as he worked fiercely to try to cut his way out of Ivy's vine. However his attention was immediately turned to the ground which was rumbling right below him. Suddenly a giant Venus flytrap appeared from under the ground below him and with every second was raising higher and higher, soon he would reach the Dark knight, and judging by it's size, Batman assumed this plant didn't feast on flies.

"Oh Precious." Batman could hear Ivy taunt. "Dinner time."

Batman didn't have time to think, he had to act fast if he wanted to avoid becoming dinner for a overgrown dandelion. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out his explosive gel gun. He carefully aimed it at the mouth of the ferocious plant and fired, shooting some gel right in the beast's throat.

Then right as the beast was about to reach Batman the gel exploded. The plant screamed as a giant hole appeared in the plant's throat. The beast fell dead as Batman finally cut his way out of Ivy's vine.

"MY BABY!" Ivy screamed as she stared in horror at the lifeless plant that Batman took out. Batman grappled to the top of Ivy's plant as Ivy attacked him. Ivy swung her left arm at Batman, but Batman was ready for it. Batman grabbed Ivy's arm then delivered a punch to the gut knocking Ivy to her feet.

"You... You murderer." Ivy panted as she tried to regain her breath after getting the wind knocked out of her from Batman's blow.

"It's over Ivy." Batman snarled.

"You think you have won?" Ivy said with a slight chuckle "Even if you arrest me, you cannot stop these plants. They will break through the surface and cover your city. My Eden cannot be stopped." Then Ivy got onto her feet and glared at Batman right in the eyes. "One way or another, I will have my victory."

Then Ivy grabbed Batman by the back of the head and pushed him toward her as she delivered a toxic kiss to his lips. Batman fell to his knees gasping for air as Ivy hovered over him and kicked him in the side.

"What's the matter Batman?" Ivy mocked "Feeling a little light headed. That's my toxins running through your vanes. A second kiss can cure you so if your a nice bat and call off your attack on my plants, I might just cure you."

"I don't... need your... cure." Batman panted as he stumbled toward Ivy, falling to his knees again.

"That's not how it looks from my end." Ivy said

"No, I really don't need it." Batman said as he got to his feet and put his right index finger and thumb to his lips, he then pulled off a piece of plastic from his lips that he used to prevent Ivy's toxins from entering his body.

"You..." Ivy gasped in surprise as she took a step back. "You tricked me?"

Batman then lunged at Poison Ivy, he wrapped his arms around her waist and knocked the two of them off the top of Ivy's giant plant. Batman then glided the two of them safely onto the ground with Ivy kicking and screaming the whole way. Once they were on the ground Batman placed Ivy in handcuffs and tied her to a pole as he waited for Robin's return.

"This still isn't over Batman!" Ivy said as Batman tied her to a pole "My plants are still hidden safely underneath this city!"

"We'll see about that." Batman said

Robin reached the basement of Ace chemicals, there he saw many tanks filled with very flammable chemicals, more enough to blow up the whole factory.

"OK Alfred I'm in the basement now what?" Robin asked

"OK, below your feet there should be one of the pipes that spread through the city. If you use your explosive gel on the ground below, it should give you access to the pipes. Robin took out his explosive gel and sprayed his R symbol on the ground.

"Got to leave my mark on this place somehow."

"We can do without the jokes right now master Tim." Alfred said

"What, I'm just trying to lighten the mood that's all." Robin replied as he detonated the gel. A huge hole then appeared in the ground and sure enough just a couple feet below in the ground was one of the pipes."

"OK, now unhatch one of the pipes and feel it with one of those chemicals that should be able to burn Ivy's plants, preventing them from ever reaching the surface."

"Gothca Alfred." Robin said as he went to a propane tank and cut a whole in it with his batarang. He then attached the pipe to the propane tank and filled the water pipes with enough propane to burn all of Ivy's plants.

"Here's hoping Ivy's plants aren't Immune to fire." Robin said as he took out his lighter and through it into the pipes. The pipes then caught fire burning through the whole water system destroying all of Ivy's plants.  
"Master Tim I have lost all readings on Ivy's plants. They are gone sir, well done."

It was right then that some of the propane leakage caught fire inside the basement.

"Um Alfred we may need to save the victory celebration for another time."

"I agree sir. Get out of there." Robin then ran as fast as he could out of the building as the fire started spreading quickly around him.

"Batman." Robin said over his ear piece. "Get everybody out of here the place is about to blow."

"Will do Robin." Batman said.

"Are you happy now Batman?" Ivy said as Batman was loading the unconscious chemical employees in the back of the Batmobile. "You killed my plants and now your going to get us all killed in the process."

"Get in the Batmobile now!" Batman said untying Ivy and loading her into the back of the car.

"Don't worry your pointy ears off I'm coming." Ivy said. The chemical workers were lying on the floorboard of the car denying Ivy any legroom. She was forced to spread her legs out across the back seat of the Batmobile.

"You could have just drug these guys out of the building you know."

"No time for that Ivy the place will be down any minute."

It was then that Robin finally arrived and the three of them raced out of Ace chemical just as the entire place exploded.

"Your a murderer you know that?" Ivy said after they where all safe from the blast and heading toward the Asylum. "You killed my baby's"

"Your plants were going to kill millions of innocent civilians." Batman replied.

"This city isn't innocent." Ivy snapped. "This city host the most corrupt people in the planet. This place would be better off covered in plants. But you prevented me from cleansing this city. Screw you Batman."

"You need help Ivy" Batman said.

"I don't need help, you do"

It was then that they reached Arkham, but once they arrived Batman just stopped the Batmobile as he and Robin both gazed at the Asylum in complete shock.

"Sir I just noticed a report that there has been a major escape from Arkham that resulted in the entire premise being covered in ice."

"I know that Alfred." Batman said as he stared at the ice covering both the inside and outside of Arkham. "I know."

What the hell happened?

 **Admit it you read all of Batman's lines in Kevin Conroy's voice.**

 **Yeah I will be using a lot of Batman's gadgets from the Arkham game series, mainly because that was a awesome series with a bunch of awesome gadgets.**

 **Also this will be my last update for any of my stories until after the Christmas Holiday. Mainly because i will be in Texas visiting me Grandparents and they don't have any WiFi where they live. But i will try to get a update up the Tuesday or Wednesday after Christmas.**

 **Merry Christmas and Elsa appears next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everybody. First update of 2017. Hope you all had a great Holiday and got everything you wanted for Christmas. Now let''s get back to the action shall we?**

The guards led him out, his feet and hands both in shackles as he was drug from his cell to the throne room for judgement. The man didn't hurt no one, he was just trying to get some food for his starving family. But once he got caught stealing a loaf of bread by the store owner he was immediately arrested and thrown into the queens dungeon to await judgement.

The guards pushed open the two giants wooden doors and the man could see her, Queen Elsa of Arendelle sitting on her thrown decked out in a purple robe holding her scepter in her right hand. Princess Anna was sitting on her right side as well as Kristoff and Olaf. The man just prayed that she would show compassion, he wasn't a bad person he just acted out of fear of his family going hungry, any sane man would do that.

The guards didn't seem to care about compassion as they shoved him onto the could metal floor at Elsa's feet and handed her a sheet of paper with the charge against the man written on it.

"John Valker," Elsa said as the man lifted his head to stare at Elsa, fear consuming his eyes. "You have been charged with theft, how do you plea?"

"I plea guilty." John said, a tear streaming down his face.

"I see," Elsa replied "Would you please explain why you would be foolish enough to steal bread from a busy store in broad daylight?

"I was desperate." John said "My family was starving, I had been laid off from my job a week ago. I was the only one in my family making any income. I tried for the next several days to get work but nothing. After the fifth day without any work we had nearly ran out of food. If I didn't get any food for my family we would have all starved to death. Please your majesty, I just didn't want my family to go hungry."

Elsa didn't say a word as she stared at the poor man with sadness and compassion. The man seemed to be telling the truth, and the way he was kneeling on the floor weeping she could tell he was truly sorry for what he did.

Elsa's advisor who was standing on the left side of her throne was the first to speak. "Well guess what, we got laws for a reason. And no matter the intention you still broke the law, and therefor must face the consequences for your actions.

"Please," John wept, "If you lock me up my family will die."

"Elsa, what should his sentence be?" Elsa's advisor asked, ignoring the man's plea.

Elsa stayed silent for a few seconds pondering on what to do, but her response was not one her advisor was expecting.

"Are you truly sorry for your actions?" Elsa asked John.

"Yes," John cried "I am so.. so very sorry."

"I believe you." Elsa said "So I am going to let you go on the promise that you will never steal again?"

"What?" Her advisor gasped

"Oh thank you your majesty thank you." John cried with joy.

"I would also like to offer you a job here at my castle working in my kitchen so your family won't go hungry."

"Oh thank your majesty, thank you." John cried, not being able to control his tears.

"Your majesty you can't be serious?" Elsa's advisor protested.

"He was just trying to provide for his family Grady what would you suggest I do lock him up and let his family die?" Elsa then turns to the guards who drug John inside. "Guards release him, I have given him a pardon." The guards obeyed and released him.

"Go in peace." Elsa said and John obeys and runs out of the castle overrun with joy.

"You should have locked him up." Grady said after the trail "A good five years in prison would have ensured he never broke the law again."

"And then what would have happened to his family?" Elsa suggested "They would have died."

"Then that would have been his doing not yours." Grady said "You can't show compassion for criminals just because they have a sob story. You go soft on these criminals and then Arendelle would no longer respect you. Crime will rise across the kingdom and all they feel they would need to do is cry at your feet and you will let them go free."

"All he did was steal a loaf of bread. Not mug or murder someone."

"Doesn't matter he's still a criminal and you should treat him like one."

"Grady, I'm the one here wearing the crown, not you. You don't get to tell me how I should run my kingdom. Remember your rank."

Grady realizing he stepped out of line, quickly backed down. "My apologies your majesty." Grady said as he bowed and quickly walked away. Still fuming over Elsa's decision to let the man go.

"Personally I think the man will turn over a new leaf and be a productive citizen." Olaf said as Grady walked pass him. "And I should know what I'm talking about considering us snowman are really good judges of character."

"Nobody asked for your opinion Olaf" Grady snapped.

"Nobody ever does" Olaf replied "that's why I feel I have to speak up"

Elsa let out a sigh of frustrated and started rubbing her forehead with her middle finger and forefinger. Her whole ordeal with Grady had given her a splitting headache. Luckily Anna noticed Elsa's frustration and quickly approached her and offered her some help.

"Can I get you some Asprin or something Elsa?"

"That would be helpful thanks." Elsa said as she quickly took a seat to calm down. Anna ran off and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of Asprin and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Elsa sighed as she took a couple of pills.

"If my opinions worth anything, I think you made the right decision letting that man go." Anna said

"Well at least one person thinks so." Elsa said "Grady believes I should be a lot tougher on criminals."

"He's not the one wearing the crown, you are." Anna said

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh. Things hadn't been going well for Arendelle as of late. The economy had crashed and as a result multiple people had lost there jobs. Elsa had been working around the clock going to several different kingdoms and countries for help providing jobs but with little results.

With a sigh Elsa got up and walked to her office. "I got to make a phone call."

"To who?" Anna asked curios.

"To a certain billionaire who offered his assistance to create jobs here but has yet to keep his word."

"Oh..." Anna said and decided it was in her best interest to go find something else to do, because she had a feeling that the phone call was not going to be pleasant.

"Well if I knew I was going to be taken to a ice rink I would have dressed for the occasion." Ivy said as Batman led her inside the ice covered asylum.

"Batman, thank goodness your here." Gordan said once he saw Batman lead Ivy in "Mr. Freeze escaped a couple hours ago. The guards tried to apprehend him but was unsuccessful."

"I can tell." Batman said "Any idea of how it happened?"

"We talked to one of the surviving guards and he said that it all happened so fast. His henchwomen broke in and froze everybody who stood in their way."

"How many casualties?" Batman asked

"Eight dead, another twenty in critical condition. I don't know what he's planning. But it must be big for him to break out like that."

"Hello?" Harley suddenly called out from her cell. "I might be able to help with that."

Batman handed Ivy over to Robin and walked over to Harley's cell.

"You hear anything?"

"Yeah I overheard a conversation from those dumb ass henchwomen bats." Harley said "From what I know there is a girl in some country far away. I can't remember the name only that it begins with a "A". Anyway she seems to have the power of ice and snow. I think their planning on abducting her and using her blood to cure poor old ice boys ill wife. Almost sounds touching if it wasn't so stupid."

"Wait there is a girl out there with ice Powers?" Gordan asked "Who?"

"I think I know." Batman said "And if my hunch is right she is in great danger."

"So are you going to lock me up?" Ivy called out from in Robins custody "Or are we all going to pretend I don't exist and I can make a clean getaway?"

Batman walked over to Ivy and took her from Robin and led her to her cell "Move it Ivy!"

"Well at least we know Ivy's locked up." Gordan said "That's one less threat we have to worry about"

"What do you mean one less?" Robin asked as Batman forced Ivy into her cell and locked the door behind her.

"On top of Freeze there has been three other incidents that is in need of attention." Gordan said taking out photo's to show the dynamic duo. "First the Riddler has been spotted setting up some sort of spotlight on the top of Wayne Enterprise, knowing Nigma he must be up to something menacing."

Gordan then showed the duo a second photo, this one of a dead body laying in a ally way. "This body was found not to long ago in a ally way behind Lexcorp. They didn't have long to inspect the body but from what they discovered all of her skin had been removed from her face, hands and feet. They were really shaken up when they reported to GCPD."

Gordan then showed the duo a third photo this one of Scarecrow. "Lastly Scarecrow was spotted in Gotham again. And he doesn't go around dressed up as a Scarecrow because he loves Halloween too much. He's planning something, and I want to know what. I know your busy Batman, but any help at all will be much appreciated.

Batman looked at the photos that Gordan had given him, Riddler, Scarecrow, a dead body missing it's skin? The bad guys really knew a good night to terrorize the city.

"Freeze is the priority." Batman said "We take him down quickly, then we stop these other criminals."

"Thank you Batman." Gordan said before Batman and Robin left the Asylum and returned to the Batmobile.

"Sir," Alfred said over Batman's earpiece "I want to inform you that Nightwing and Batgirl have both gone to investigate what Freeze is after."

"I know who they are after Alfred." Batman said "They are after the Queen of Arendelle."

"The Queen of Arendelle?" Alfred asked "Whatever for?"

"For some reason he believes she can cure his wife. But I have a feeling that doing so would kill the Queen in the process."

"I see," Alfred replied "In that case you better stop Freeze now before he abducts her."

"I plan to." Batman said "Tell Dick and Barbara to hold off there attack until I arrive. It will take the four of us to take him down."

"Will do sir"

Then with That the Batmobile zoomed off toward Freeze's lair. They had to stop Freeze now while they still could.

 **Favorite Batman movie? Animated or live action doesn't matter, let me no in a review or PM and i will see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean he's not available!?" Elsa fumed as she was on the phone with Wayne Enterprise. Elsa had gone into business a couple of months back with Wayne in hopes that he could help create more jobs in Arendelle to help there struggling economy. But so far he had made little results, making Elsa more and more frustrated.

"I'm sorry your majesty but Mr. Wayne is busy at the moment." Lucius Fox, Waynes business manager, said on the other end of the line.

"Look Mr. Fox You tell Wayne that he signed a agreement, promising to build more businesses here in Arendelle and I intend to hold him accountable to it."

"Look your majesty, as Wayne's business manager I can send many of our workers to your kingdom in three weeks time to build whatever business it is that Wayne agreed to build."

"I appreciate that Fox but I had a meeting with Wayne himself, and had him sign the paperwork himself, so I expect him to make the decisions himself. Wayne agreed to send some construction workers last month to build a new hospital, aviation factory and research institute here in Arendelle. I even sold him some land to build on. We haven't seen one worker or heard from him since.

"I understand your frustration your majesty but..." Fox started to say.

"Look Mr. Fox." Elsa interrupted. "As Queen I am responisible for the well being of my entire Kingdom. Our economy is struggling and people our losing there jobs everyday. I need Wayne Enterprise's help to get my economy back on track. You better get a hold of Wayne fast and make sure he makes good on his promise, or I promise I will sue his ass so hard that by the time i'm done his entire company will be bankrupt!"

Elsa then slammed the phone down so hard that it was a miracle that it didn't break.

"Oh I need another asprin." Elsa griped as she rubbed her temple with her forefingers.

There was suddenly a familier knock on the door that Elsa recognized as her sister. Elsa summened for her to come in.

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna asked concerned as she saw the emotional state on Elsa's face.

"Not really." Elsa said "Our economy's a wreck and now one of our business partners is not living up to his agreement.

"I know I could here your yelling at the other side of the castle and the temperature dropped about twenty degrees then snow started falling. So what was Mr. Wayne's excuse."

"Oh I didn't even get to talk to Wayne. I had to settle to talking to his business manager Mr. Fox. Wayne is apparently busy at the moment. How am I going to fix Arendelle's economy problems when our business partners our apparently to busy to help."

"Well if it's any consolation to you we just got a call from Lexcorp. Mr. Luthor would like to schedule a meeting in two days to discuss the construction of a Aurospace engineering firm."

"Well at least one of our business partners is keeping his words." Elsa sighed "Sadly though I don't know if it's going to be enough. Crime rate has gone up do to the lack of jobs, my approval wait has dropped and I am losing the respect of my own adviser for my compassion on criminals."

"Your just going through a tough time Elsa. You'll get through it I promise."

"Tell that to my approval ratings."

Suddenly the two of them were interrupted by one of Elsa's guards.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty but the other guards has just brought in another criminal accused of stealing from a local store owner. He is in the throne room as we speak awaiting your judgment."

Elsa just let out a very frustrated sigh as she got up from her desk, as if her day could get any busier.

"Ok, ok, I'm on my way." This was the tength theft accusation this week and it was only Wednesday so hearing of another case was really getting under her skin fast.

Nevertheless she made her way to the throne room where the prisoner was chained in between two guards. Grady was already standing firm on the left side of the throne as Elsa took her place at the throne.

"Your majesty." the guard on the left side of the prisoner spoke. This man was caught red handed stealing multiple can goods from this mans shop." The Guard pointed to a man behind him who Elsa assumed was the store owner. "The store owner tried to chase after him but the man pushed the owner into a shelf full of boxed food and ran off before the owner could get back up."

"I see." Elsa said before turning to the prisoner. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is true. But you people don't know true struggling. You have all the money that you could wish. While the rest of us struggle just to get by. You get to sleep in your comfortable beds while me and a lot of other people have to sleep on the streets. Your cupboards overflow with food while we have to beg for money just to get a bite to eat. So yeah I stole some food, but if you lived in my shoes could you blame me?"

Elsa thought for a moment what to do with the guy. He seemed to be a homeless man just trying to survive so she didn't want to treat him like a dangerous criminal.

Elsa turned to the store owner that he robbed from.

"Sir how much money in food did the man still from you?"

"Not to much about fifty or so." The man siad

"And was there any damage of property from when he pushed you down?"

"Yes the shelf broke which will cost about five hundred dollars to prepare."

"I see." Elsa said then she turned back to the man the prisoner. "I won't throw you in prison but instead I order you to work in this man's shop until you are able to pay for the damages that you caused. Then once you have paid for the damages. Come back and see me and we will see if we can find a way to get you off the streets. This case is dismissed."

The guards then unshackled the prisoner and handed him over to the store owner as Elsa got up and left the throne room. Unfortunately for Elsa, her adviser Grady also followed after her and by the look on his face he wasn't to pleased.

"How could you let another criminal go so easy Elsa?" Grady asked firmly.

"The guy was living on the streets he was just trying to get food so he wouldn't starve to death."

"Doesn't matter," Grady said "He's a criminal and if you want Arendelle to respect you, you will treat them like such. Your parents never went soft on criminals, If a criminal broke the law they paid for it."

"My parents weren't in charge during a econamical crisis Grady."

"I don't care." Grady said "Unless you start going hard on these criminals like your supposed to the kingdom will not respect you, they will continue to break the law and you will just conitue to sweep it under the rug because you don't have the balls to punish them rightly because all you care more about being their friends and your god damn approval ratings then being a ruler. You know, for once I'm glad your parents are dead Elsa. Seeing how you are making a mockery of the justice system would cause them to die of shame."

Elsa needed to stay calm. Grady was trying to get under her skin and she knew it. He was daring her, daring her to fire him. And if she was truly honest with herself she wanted to. He had no right to talk to her like that. She was the ruler of Arendelle not him. He didn't make the decisions she did. And she'd be damned if she allowed him to criticize her about how she did her job. Still though with the way the economy was crashing firing someone was the last thing she wanted to do, no matter who it was.

Elsa took a deep breath, then exhaled before finally speaking. "I should fire you for that statement Grady, but with the economy in shambles I'll be generous and spare your job this time."

"Oh fuck the economy Elsa nobody cares. Show your god damn authority and lay the hammer down for once."

That did it.

"In that case Grady then you are fired." Elsa said. Grady wanted her to drop the hammer, then she was about to drop it all right. "And since you are so big on harsh punishments, hows this for harsh. If you ever step foot in my castle gates again then I will make sure you are banished from Arendelle forever." Elsa turned to her guards and pointed her right index finger at Grady. "Guards, please escort Grady off my premises." Two guards then marched up to Grady, each grabbing him by a arm and drug him out of the castle gates while Grady was yelling curses at her direction. Elsa just ignored him though and walked off. Was she happy with what she did? No. But he pushed her to her breaking point and despite her calm manner she wouldn't just stand there and let him insult and disrespect her authority.

"Are you Okay Elsa?" Anna asked walking up to Elsa in concern. "I heard the whole conversation."

"I will be." Elsa said letting loose a frustrated sigh. "I will be."

"We should attack now!" Batgirl said as her and Nightwing watched from the rooftop of Freeze's lair as Mr. Freeze and his team plotted their next move. Batgirl and Nightwing had spent the last hour spying on Freeze, trying figure out what his plan was and planning out their plan of attack. From what the two of them overheard Freeze was planning to go to some country they weren't familiar with called Arendelle and abduct the Queen. Apparently the queen had natural born ice powers and Freeze figured he could use her blood to cure his wife. Unfortunately Freeze was going to drain almost all of her blood in order to make sure his wife was cured and as a result the Queen would die from the blood loss. The idea sickened Batgirl to the core and she was not wanting to wait much longer and risk Freeze getting away.

"You heard Batman, wait till his arrival." Nightwing protested. "Freeze is to dangerous to take on by ourselves."

"But if we wait we risk them getting away." Batgirl argured.

"But if we disobey orders we risk getting killed." Nightwing said

"That's a risk we all agreed to take when we agreed to be apart of his team. When I put on this cowl I knew what I was going to get myself into, and I am not going to wait around any longer. We know their plan, now it's time to take them down."

Then Batgirl sprayed some explosive gel on the window top. Nightwing continued to protest but Batgirl ignored his warning. The gel exploded causing a hole in the roof big enough for Batgirl to fall through. Batgirl wasted no time leaping through the hole and into the middle of Freeze's meeting room, with a reluctant Nightwing griping as he followed her.

The explosion caused a cloud of smoke to form in the meeting room, Freeze and his henchwomen could barely see a thing in the smoke. Batgirl knew that too and she planned to use that to her advantage. With the enemy temporarily blinded Batgirl grabbed one of Freeze's henchwomen by behind and smashed her face against the wall, rendering her unconscious.

"Batman!?" two henchwomen shouted as they tried their best to see through the smoke Grabbing their ice guns from a weapons crate. "Show yourself!"

"Not Batman." The two henchwomen heard a feminine voice say. Two batarangs suddenly appeared from the smoke knocking the weapons from the women's hands. Then Batgirl appeared from the shadows and delivered a kick in the chest to one of the ladies knocking her against the wall. Batgirl then grabbed the other woman by the collar and slung her over her shoulders, throwing her onto the ground. Batgirl then leaped into the air and extended her right foot out, causing her right heel to make contact with the back of the woman's head as she returned to earth.

Once the smoke cleared Batgirl then saw Freeze standing in the middle of the room, if he was scared or intimidated in any way, he didn't show it on his face. Batgirl was hoping to change that. With Nightwing dealing with the other henchwomen Batgirl made her way to Freeze.

"It's over Freeze." Batgirl shouted as she pulled back her right fist, ready to plant it in the middle of Freeze's shiny helmet. However Mr. Freeze was ready for her punch and as soon as Batgirl brought her arm close enough he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her against the wall.

"Batgirl!" Nightwing cried out seeing Batgirl in trouble with Freeze. Nightwing then left the women he was fighting to go after Freeze. Freeze saw him coming though, and before Nightwing could get close Freeze pointed his freeze gun at him and fired, encasing Nightwing in ice.

"NO!" Batgirl screamed as she watched in horror as Nightwing was encased head to toe in a block of ice.

"Tough choice is it Batgirl?" Freeze said "You can save your alley, or you can continue to pursue me. You've got eleven minutes to thaw him, choose wisely."

No way in hell she was going to let Nightwing die. As much as it pained her to let Freeze walk, she had to save her teammate, no matter the cost. She rushed to the struggling Nightwings side and started frantically trying to find a way to thaw him.

"You've made the right choice." Freeze said before he headed to the back door in the room and made his escape with his remaining henchwomen. "Till we meet again."

Batgirl searched frantically through her utility belt to try to find something, anything that could thaw Nightwing out in time, but to her dismay she couldn't find anything. She could use the explosive gel, but the force of the explosion would risk causing severe harm to Nightwing. She had nothing.

"Oh Dick, I'm so sorry!" Batgirl cried as she continued to search for a way to thaw Nightwing. "This is my fault I should have listened. I'll get you out of this I swear."

But how?

 **For all you fans of the CW superhero shoes. One of your favorite DC heroes from the CW is going to make a special guest cameo in the next chapter. So stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nightwing was slowly running out of time. With each minute past his body was getting colder and colder. He couldn't move or speak, any chances of him being thawed rested on Batgirl's shoulder. Batgirl knew that too, and as she exhausted through her many gadgets in her utility belt, she was starting to panic. Batgirl had many different and useful gadgets in her belt but not as much as Batman, as a result she couldn't find anything that could thaw Nightwing out in the amount of time they had.

"Oh, if only I waited for Batman." Batgirl scolded herself "None of this would have happened."

Suddenly, Batgirl remembered something. Something her best friend Supergirl gave her one year for Christmas. Batgirl reached into a pocket in the far right side of her utility belt and pulled out a watch, it was a special watch that emitted a high pitched sound only a Kryptonian could hear. Superman had made one a few years back for his good friend Jimmy Olsen for whenever he was in trouble so as a result Supergirl gave one to Batgirl as well for whenever she was in need of assistance. She took it out and without hesitation she pressed the button.

Downtown in National City a bank robbery was in process. Two armed robber's in ski masks were running out of the bank carrying bags of stolen money while a third robber was waiting in the getaway car. Just before the robbers reached the car Supergirl suddenly appeared and with her heat vision she sliced the car in half, making sure she missed hitting the driver but also ensuring they wouldn't be leaving.

"I think your car's broken down." Supergirl mocked. The robbers panicked and took out their guns and started firing. The bullets did nothing but bounce off Supergirl who hovered over them with her arms crossed.

"Now you should no better then that." Supergirl said as she flew down to them and quickly delivered a punishing blow to the side of both of their heads, knocking them out. She then turned to the driver in the car who quickly threw his hands up in surrender.

As the cops arrived to take the robbers into custody Supergirl suddenly heard a high pitched sound and she instantly who where it was coming from, Batgirl. She then flew into the air and withing fifteen seconds she crashed through the roof and arrived to Batgirl and Nightwing's location

"What's wrong?" Supergirl asked.

"It's Nightwing." Batgirl said. "Me and him were battling Freeze when he incased Nightwing in ice. Please, you got to thaw him out, he'll die otherwise."

"Don't worry," Supergirl said "I won't let that happen." Supergirl then turned her attention to the frozen Nightwing. Supergirl's eyes started glowing and suddenly lasers shot out of her eyes and onto the ice. The ice suddenly started melting and within less then a minute all the ice was gone and Nightwing was free.

"Oh Dick," Batgirl cried out, running over to Nightwing and giving him a big hug. "You had me scared."

"See, this is why you were told to wait on Batman." Nightwing replied.

"I'm sorry." Batgirl said "I got over confident. It won't happen again." Batgirl then turned to Supergirl who was still in the room with them.

"Thanks Kara."

"Hey, stuff like this is what I do for a living" Supergirl said.

Batgirl then suddenly realized something "Oh shit, Mr. Freeze is still out there, we need to find him. Kara do you think you can help us track down Freeze?"

"I'd love to help, but I have my own problems to worry about right now." Supergirl said. "Cadmus is trying to eliminate all aliens on earth. They also have my adoptive father held captive their. They are my priority right now. Your smart though Barbara, I know you can stop him. Take care Barbara." Then Supergirl flew off the same way she came in, threw the hole that she caused in the roof.

Suddenly the front door burst in and Batman and Robin came bursting into the room. The two of them suddenly stopped in their tracks however when they noticed the unconscious bodies of multiple of Freeze's henchwomen laying on the floor and that Freeze was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened in here?" Batman demanded.

"Barbara, care to explain?" Nightwing said, crossing his arms and turning to Batgirl. Her head sunk out of shame as she turned and faced her mentor.

"I disobeyed orders and attacked Freeze on my own. Dick followed after me and as a result nearly got killed for his efforts. I'm sorry Bruce, I should have listened."

"When I say wait for backup, I mean wait for backup!" Batman yelled. "What you did was careless and reckless. Freeze is to dangerous to be taken out alone."

"You've taken him out several times by yourself before Bruce," Batgirl said, "I've read your reports, studied up on all your cases."

"Because I've done this for more then a decade. I'm experienced."

"So am I," Batgirl said "I've trained under you for three years. Fought by your side, learned all your secrets."

"Yet you still can't follow simple orders. You think because you can throw a punch means you can take down a criminal like Freeze by yourself. Theirs two parts to being a hero Barbara, the physical strength and the brains. You didn't use your brain and for that you nearly got Dick killed."

"I'm sorry Bruce." Batgirl said her head hanging low in shame. She was trying to prove herself to Batman, trying to prove she was on his level. She hated feeling that she was nothing more than a sidekick, that she could be her own hero. However with what just happened with Freeze and the scolding she just got from her mentor she knew she still had a lot to learn before she could be her own hero.

"So where's Freeze now?" Robin asked

"Gone," Nightwing said "He left after he incased me in ice."

"You got incased in ice?" Robin said surprised "How'd you get out."

"Never mind that. The point is he's gone and is probably on his way to Arendelle right now. He has this sick belief that the blood from the Queen on Arendelle can cure his wife. Knowing Freeze though I have a feeling that he doesn't plan on the Queen surviving this procedure."

"No, he doesn't." Batman said. "We've got to get to Arendelle, and warn the Queen of the threat coming her way."

"Bruce what about the other threats here in Gotham?" Robin asked "We can't just leave the city unprotected."

"What other threats?" Batgirl asked

"Scarecrow and Riddler is on the loose as well as a unknown killer."

"Dick can you handle Gotham while we're gone?" Batman asked

"I can do it." Batgirl volunteered.

"No," Batman said

"Bruce please I can do it." Batgirl pleaded.

"I believe you have proven tonight that you can't."

"Bruce, I made a mistake I'm sorry. I've been on your team for three years, I think that earns me a second chance."

"If I put you in the line of fire all by yourself when your not ready and something happened I would never forgive myself."

"Why, because your good friends with my father?" Batgirl said "Newsflash it was my choice to join your crusade."

"I know and I was against you joining then to."

"If your scared that something like what happened to Jason will happen to me then don't. I'm not Jason."

"You don't know that. Every time you put on that Cowl you risk getting killed out there, you can't say that you won't rnd up like Jason."

"You're right neither can you. And rather you are there to protect me or not you still can't promise that I or anyone of you won't get killed. But it was my choice to join this crusade and rather or not you keep me on the team or not I will still be out there fighting to protect this city. You can't stop me. I picked up on your fighting skills but I also picked up on your stubbornness and dammit you can't hold me back."

Batman sighed "Fine, but you are to stay in contact with Alfred the whole time."

"Deal" Batgirl replied.

"Nightwing, meet me and Robin back at the Batcave, we are heading to Arendelle. Batgirl, see what you can do to stop the threats here."

"I won't let you down." Batgirl said as she took out her grappling hook and shot it at the hole Supergirl left in the roof, leaving the others to deal with Freeze.

Later that night Batgirl arrived in crime alley, many years ago it was the spot where Bruce Wayne's parents were shot down by a mugger, the crime that later caused him to take up the identity of Batman. Today though it was the scene of another murder. This one a bit more gruesome. A mystery body had been dumped there, their skin removed from their face, hands and feet. She crouched over the body to inspect it and noticed bruising around the neck area from being strangled.

"Alfred I found the body," Batgirl said through the earpiece in her cowl. "Batman wasn't kidding when he told me the reports my father gave him. Their skin has been removed."

"A rather disturbing demise Miss Gordon." Alfred said

"Cause of death seems to be from suffocation from being strangled. There is no finger prints anywhere on the victims neck area so whoever the killer is was wearing gloves. With no facial recognition due to the removal of their skin, no fingerprints identification it's going to be hard to identify our victim. All I can tell from the shape of the body is that it's female, but age and anything else will be the hard part. I'm going to have to use the deep tissue scanner to identify our victim.

"Very well Miss Gordon." Alfred said "Understood."

The deep tissue scanner was a device Batman added to his and Batgirl's cowl in order to help identify any body's that was brutally killed beyond recognition. Robin and Knightwing had one too but sense they didn't wear cowls their scanners was placed in special goggles packed away in their utility belt. The scanner acted sort of like X-ray vision but unlike with Superman it only scanned through human tissue and not walls.

Batgirl activated her deep tissue scanner and went hard at work to find anything that could identify their victim. She started by scanning what skin was left, the skin hidden from the victim's clothes. That's when she noticed a tattoo on the victims.

"There's a tattoo of a star on the victim's left thigh. I recognize it as the Jewish symbol the Star of David."

"A rather unique tattoo, I do say." Alfred said

"It's not enough though, I'm going to have to scan her body some more."

Batgirl pressed the button to the scanner again and made it scan the next level of her body, the organs.

"She has a pacemaker in the heart." Batgirl said "Probably used to control abnormal heart rhythms. Going to scan one more area though to see if there is anything else that can lead us to a identity.

She then scanned the skeleton and found that she had a hip replacement.

"Alfred the victim also seems to have had a hip replacement, and from the fact that the scar tissue hasn't healed yet it must have been recent."

"I typed in all of these features and only one name pops up." Alfred said " Erica Lopez, Her father is the chief of Gotham City Fire Department. She just recently graduated High School and was about to move to Matropolis to start collage. She had a series of heart problems as a teenager hence why she had a pace maker and recently converted to Judaism explaining the tattoo of the star on her thigh. The next question is why was she murdered and why was her skin so ghastly removed like that. It's definitely not the most common murder tactic."

"I don't know." Batgirl said, "Rather it is a personal vendetta against the fire department or some other sick reasoning I can't say yet. But I'm going to find out. Send our finding to my dad through a anonymous email. We are going to need my dad to stop this guy."

"Will do Miss Gordon."

It was right then that a big green light started shining in the sky attracting Batgirl;s attention. It was the symbol in the light though that attracted Batgirl's attention the most, a question mark.

"Alfred are you seeing this?" Batgirl asked

"Indeed I am. What do you suppose it is."

"A calling card most likely, and I think I know who it belongs to, the Riddler."

"What do you think Nigma want's now?"

"Don't know. But I'm going to find out."

In a Mysterious location deep in Gotham, Mr. Freeze was having a discussion with one of his top goons. He had a special mission he wanted for her.

"Crystal, I need you to go to Arendelle and deliver a special message to the Queen."

"And what message is that?" The goon named Crystal asked.

"Tell her that she is to turn herself into me peacefully. And if she refuses, everyone she cares for will die.

 **Oh dear things are about to get ugly. Liked the Supergirl cameo? Good it's the only one your getting.**

 **Till next time, go and see the Lego Batman movie, it's amazing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To those who are asking, yes this story has a similar plot as the Batman movie Sub-zero. I am using it as inspiration but trust me when i say this story is totally different. There is going to be a huge twist later on that i don't want to give away, but this story is totally different then Sub-zero.**

"So, your going to be here tomorrow at three then?" Elsa asked over the phone, she was on the phone with Luthor discussing the best time for the two of them to meet and discuss construction on their engineering firm. "Sure, that will work. I don't have any other meetings scheduled at the time. See you then." Elsa then hung up the phone and let out a small sigh. At least one of her business partners was at least trying to work with her, and if this meeting went well then this would be a huge step forward in improving Arendelle's economy.

Elsa quickly made a phone call to Anna, "Anna, make sure my schedule is clear at three tomorrow, Mr. Luthor is going to be here at that time to discuss the plans for the engineering firm."

"Will do Elsa." Anna said "In the mean time though there might be something upfront you might want to see."

"What is it now?" Elsa asked

"Well there are these three people that looks like they are dressed up in some will fancy Halloween getup who are insisting they need to speak to you at once."

"What!?"

"I know it seems crazy to me too but they are here and they aren't leaving till they speak to you."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Elsa said as she hung up the phone and started rubbing the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. A Queens work is never done, just when things are starting to look up there comes three crazies in weird attire demanding attention. As she let out a groan Elsa got up from her desk and made her way to the castle gates where Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf was waiting for her as well as the three men in masks.

"Hey, I don't know if anybody told you clowns this but Halloween is in October." Elsa snapped as she reached the gates.

"I know." Olaf said walking up to Elsa, "I tried to tell them that we don't have any candy but they aren't leaving."

"We need to speak to you at once." The man dressed as a bat said

"That's the one who calls himself Batman." Olaf said

"Well I'm here Batman, so make it quick before I contact my guards. We really don't take well to people in masks over here unless it's for a special event."

"We believe your life is in great danger."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a minute there Batboy." Anna said putting her hand up to signal Batman stop talking. "What do you mean, Elsa's life is in danger?"

"There is a man after you, one who goes by the name of Mr. Freeze. He knows of you snow powers and has made you a target."

"What for?" Elsa asked

"We believe that he is planning to use your blood to cure his wife." Nightwing said

"Who's this guy?" Elsa asked pointing to Nightwing.

"Oh he calls himself Nightwing." Anna said

"Well Nightwing?" Elsa said "Lot's of people give blood to save others, I don't see how that put's my life in danger?"

"You, don't understand." Nightwing continued "He's not planning on just draining a little, he plans on nearly draining it all to the point where you will die from the procedure due to the massive blood loss."

"In that case tell this Freeze guy that I appreciate the offer but I'm going to pass." Elsa said "I'm still using my blood right now."

"Freeze is a mad man," Batman said "He won't stop until he gets what he wants and he doesn't care who he kills along the way either."

"Look, I get it." Elsa said "This guy is a nut and he want's my blood for some lunatic reason, and he is probably on his way right now to get it if I am following you right. But I am a Queen, I have over a hundred guards on my staff who will give their life for me. This Freeze, he is just one man. How much can one man do against a hundred guards?"

"Yeah, he's just one man, with a powerful exosuit and a ice gun." Nightwing said

"Oh so he has a ice gun." Elsa said still not seeming concerned at all. "I got ice coming from my finger tips."

"He also has a army of his on." Batman said "Goons who are armed with their on ice guns almost as powerful as his. I know you feel like you don't need protection your Majesty, but this Freeze is not your common street thug, he is powerful, he is dangerous and he has hired hands at his side. For your own protection you need to come with us, we can get you somewhere safe for the time being."

"I am not going anywhere." Elsa said "That's not even up for debate. I am the Queen, I am not leaving my people. They need me now more then ever."

"Your majesty you won't be much use to your kingdom or anybody if you are dead."

Elsa was silent for a few seconds as she straightened up her posture and glared Batman in the eyes. He just didn't get it, didn't understand the reason she had to stay in Arendelle. Her kingdom was suffering and it depended on her to get it back in shape, which is something she couldn't do if she left.

"Anna," Elsa said turning to her younger sister. "Take our other two guest into the castle and show them around. I would like to give Batman a personal tour of the Kingdom myself."

"Yes Elsa." Anna said leading Robin and Nightwing into the castle.

"Batman, follow me." Elsa said "I would like to show you something."

"Boy the Queen sure seems pretty grumpy don't you think." Nightwing asked Anna as the two of them walked down one of the many hallways in the castle.

"She's not usually like this." Anna said "Usually she's jolly and fun spirited. But she's so stressed right now."

"How come."

"The economy here has crashed. Thousands of people are out of jobs and living on the streets. Elsa is trying everything she can to create more jobs to get our economy running again, but it's going so slow. With so many people out of work crime rate is sky rocketing because people our desperately trying to find ways to survive. With everything going on to get our economy running so people can start working again and no longer be forced to live on the streets, it's really starting to take it's toll on Elsa. And now you show up and say there's a mad man after her, she feels like everything in the world is going wrong right now. No disrespect Nightwing but you kind of showed up at the wrong time."

"I'm sure she's doing the best she can." Nightwing said.

"I know that Nightwing," Anna said "But she doesn't see it that way, as Queen she feels..."

It was right then that Nightwing held his arm out to stop her. Something caught his eyes. He saw a man carrying a few gold bricks down a hallway, and Nightwing could tell by the look on the guy's face he was up to no good.

"Princess, are guards supposed to carry gold bricks around like that?" Nightwing asked

"Not unless there is a trade deal going on." Anna said

"Is there one scheduled for today?"

"No," Anna said catching on to what Nightwing was suspecting. "No there isn't"

Nightwing then ran down the hall after the suspected thief, Anna followed shortly behind him.

"Hey you there, stop!" Nightwing cried out after the man. The man noticing he was spotted tried his hardest to escape, running down a second hallway to his right.

"He's trying to get away!" Anna cried

"He won't" Nightwing responded. Nightwing followed the man down the hall and continued the pursuit. The man continued to try to flee but he was slowly losing his breath. It wasn't much longer before Nightwing reached him and pulled him to the ground.

"Not so fast there buddy.." Nightwing said pinning the guy to the ground.

Anna finally caught up to the two of them and once she got a look at the guy trying to steal the gold her eyes widened, cause she recognized the guy.

"That's Grady, Elsa just fired him yesterday!" Furious, Anna bent down and grabbed Grady by the collr.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Look around Batman." Elsa said as she showed Batman around Arendelle. She showed Batman the people living on the streets, the once thriving stores that now sported a "Out of business" sign on them, the families struggling to stay afloat "Do you see what Arendelle is going through?"

Batman nodded

"There was a time Arendelle was a strong economic kingdom but one day it just crashed, now my people are hurting. And what's worse is some of my business partners who promised to bring more jobs to Arendelle are failing to live up to there promise. People like Bruce Wayne."

Batman's eyes widened when he heard that. He recalled talking to Arendelle about building some firms to Arendelle. But before he had the chance to send any construction crews out to Arendelle he found himself in a battle with a dark villain called the Phantasm that was killing gangsters and making it look like Batman himself was the killer. After a long battle with both the Phantasm and the Joker, as well as grieving that the Phantasm was a woman he at one time was engaged to, Bruce spent most of his time afterword as Batman trying to take a lot of his grief out on Gotham City's criminals. As a result, any problem's going on with Arendelle faded to the back of his memory.

"You know Batman I really don't approve of vigilante's in my kingdom and if it wasn't for what you said about my life being in jeopardy I would have my guards after you so I will make you a deal."

"I'm listening." Batman said.

"You find Bruce Wayne, you tell him Queen Elsa of Arendelle expects him to keep his promise. I don't care what tactics you have to do Batman, scare him, threaten him, but make sure he agrees to his end of the bargain and tell him if he refuses to uphold his promise, that there will be harsh legal trouble. Can you do that for me Batman?"

"I'll talk to Bruce Wayne." Batman said trying his best to keep a expressionless face to not give any hints of his Bruce Wayne persona under that mask.

"Your majesty." the two of them suddenly heard a guard say.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as the guard suddenly reached the two of them.

"Your needed back at the castle at once."

"What happened?"

Back at Gotham Batgirl made her way to the green light shining in the sky. The light came from a spotlight perched on the top of Wayne Tower for some reason.

"The Riddler must have a strange since of humor" Batgirl thought to herself.

Once on top of Wayne Tower Batgirl saw a small laptop sitting next to the spotlight. Batgirl walked over to the laptop and turned it on. Once the laptop was on she saw a file on the far right corner of the screen. Curious Batgirl clicked on it and once she did a video message from the Riddler popped up.

"Greetings world's greatest detective." The Riddler said "It is indeed I, Edward Nigma, The Riddler, and your one true arch nemesis. I have arranged us a little game to play, and don't think you can chicken your way out of this Batman because I have taken hostages to ensure you play. Your first challenge is at Gotham's First National Bank, be there Batman, I'll be waiting for you."

"So that's the Riddler's game." Batgirl said when the video turned off. "Alfred did you get all of that?"

"I sure did." Alfred said over the earpiece. "It appears Nigma is setting some type of game up for the Batman, no doubt a trap of some sort. However he's expecting Batman, not Batgirl, he may not be happy when his guest of honor doesn't show."

"Well he is just going to have to deal with a little change of plans. I think it's time he sees what Batgirl can do."

"Good luck Miss Gordon, and do be careful."

With That Batgirl shot her grappling hook at the nearest building and glided through the air, as she headed toward the first national bank. As she headed toward the bank she could overhear a lot of conversations from the citizens of Gotham down below her thanks to the advance hearing in her cowl. She heard one conversation from a guy talking about how he just got off parole and want's to repay Batman for the bruises he got from him. Another conversation was between to people talking about how the villains that were running around Gotham and Batman was no where to be seen.

"Don't worry," The second person in the conversation said "He's got one of his sidekicks, Batgirl I think protecting the city."

The guy who started the conversation didn't seem impressed. "Yeah, like I really feel safe with a inexperienced school girl protecting me. If Batgirls the best protection we got, I'm going to Metropolis for a while."

Batgirl didn't know what was more insulting, the fact that the guy didn't trust her to protect Gotham or that he called her a inexperienced school girl and threatened to move to Metropolis. Regardless she didn't let the public's lack of confidence get to her as she made her way to the bank. She burst through the front entrance of the bank to see that the bank lobby had been vandalized with green question marks painted all over the wall.

"Looks like the Riddler has done a little bit of redecorating." Batgirl said to herself.

"Ah you've made it." Batgirl heard Nigma say behind her. She turned around and saw to her disappointment that the Riddler was merely on a projector screen hanging from the bank ceiling. Apparently he was to much of a coward to come and greet her in person. The Riddler unsurprisingly looked just as surprised and disappointed as she was.

"Hey wait a second your not the Batman. Your that girl he's been training, Batgirl isn't it?"

"You disappointed?" Batgirl asked mockingly. To her surprise though the Riddler started laughing.

"Hardly I always knew the Bat was chicken but sending one of his sidekicks in his place? I'd find it funny if it wasn't so insulting! Oh well I guess you will have to do. The show must go on as they say."

"What's your game Nigma? To plant Green question marks across the city and make me find them?"

"No, that's so last year. My game is to prove that I am smarter then all of you. I am tired of the humiliation, tired of being outsmarted by a guy dressed like a bat. And once you die trying to solve my riddles I will finally have my revenge on the Batman. Your first challenge awaits past that door." Riddler turned his head to the right and revealed to Batgirl a door with a big green question mark painted over it.

"However before you can enter first you must answer this simple Riddle. Riddle me this! I don't have eyes but once I did see. Once I had thoughts but now I am white and empty. What am I?"

"Seriously?" Batgirl thought to herself "This was the best riddle he could do."

"A skull." Batgirl said "Once a person is alive their eyes and brain are in the skull so they can see and have thoughts of their own, but once dead their skull becomes empty and hollow."

"Well done." Riddle laughed "You have proven to have the intelligence of a fourth grade school girl. You may enter, but be warned, the game only gets tougher from here."

Batgirl walked through the door and saw a man with a collar wrapped around his neck, to the guys right hanging up was twenty five keys marked A-Z for each letter of the alphabet.

"Welcome to your first challenge Batgirl." The Riddler said, his head popping up on another screen.

"So The Riddler still isn't man enough to meet me in person?" Batgirl thought to herself. "How brave."

"As you can tell wrapped around this poor mans neck is a nice shiny collar." The Riddler continued "But it's not just any old collar, it's a collar with a bomb built into it. I made the thing myself. And the only way to get it off is with three of those keys over there. Pick the right three keys and the man goes free. Pick the wrong three keys and this room will be painted a nice shade of crimson with both of yours blood. Good luck, you'll need it."

"Three keys," Batgirl said to herself. "There has to be some sort of pattern, The Riddler is to smart of a person to make it just three random keys. The keys are marked with the alphabet for a reason. The keys must spell out something. Three letters, Maybe Bat?"

That is when the hostage with the collar started speaking to her, Batgirl turned to the guy and noticed he was speaking French. Batgirl took a French class back in college last year but while she couldn't speak fluent French she could understand enough to sort of make out what the guy was saying. He was repeating "Cle" over and over again, with was the French word for "key"

"Uh, Uh, no help from the audience." Riddler said overhearing what the guy said.

"Key?" Batgirl thought "That's it." Key had three letters, each a different letter, so did the French version of key cle. With the man being of French decent she figured that the right keys would be spell out the French version of key cle.

"Worth a shot" Batgirl thought as she picked out her three keys, a C, a L,and a E.

"Is that your final answer Batgirl?" Riddler asked

Batgirl didn't answer as she walked to the man and started working on unlocking the collar, she started with the C key, then the L, and then finally the E.

Low and behold the collar came off.

"Well done Batgirl" The Riddler announced. "Now for the second part of my challenge."

"Second part?" Batgirl asked surprised as the door she came through remotely locked behind her.

"You know Batgirl, one of the favorite childhood movies is Raiders of the lost Arc. You ever seen that movie Batgirl?"

"Of course." Batgirl said in her mind "Who hasn't seen that movie."

"Well one of my favorite parts in the movie is where the hero Indiana Jones was being chased by a giant boulder."

The wall behind them suddenly opened up and to Batgirls horror a giant metal ball with spikes appeared.

"Unfortunately I couldn't find a boulder the right size as the one in the movie so I had to make one my own self. Better find a way to escape Batgirl, or this little Bat suddenly becomes flat."

The giant ball started slowly making it's way to Batgirl and the hostage. Batgirl had to think fast if she was going to make it out there. The ball made up the entire size of the room, she couldn't just leap to the side to avoid contact. She had to escape the room somehow.

That's when she it. The ceiling, it was made of glass. Maybe it would shatter if she shot it with her grappling hook. She didn't have time to ponder, it was either give it a try or get crushed by the upcoming ball. She fired her grappling hook at the ceiling and to her relief it shot clear through the glass and hooked to the roof. She grabbed the panicking hostage and shot up the roof just before the ball reached the end of the room.

Once safe both Batgirl and the hostage laid down on the roof and started panting. "God, I hate that guy!" Batgirl complained.

"Congratulations Batgirl." She heard the Riddler say, you survived challenge one. But challenge two will be arriving soon, you will know when it's ready when you see my signal in the sky. Don't go to far."

"Great" Batgirl thought "I have to do more of these things."

"Miss Gordon" Batgirl suddenly heard Alfred say over the earpiece in her cowl "Scarecrow has been spotted, your needed at once."

"Ok Alfred." Batgirl said "On my way." Then as she got up and headed for Scarecrow's location she couldn't help but complain to herself.

"Oh Barbara what have you got yourself into?"

 **Yes, I have written Riddler like he was done in the Arkham games. I both loved and hated The Riddler in those games at the same time. But didn't we all?**


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Elsa's powers were those of ice, if one looked into her eyes right now they would of thought they were fire. The second Elsa heard the news of Grady attempting to steal gold from the palace she instantly made a dart toward the palace. When she also heard Grady's reasoning for attempting to steal gold it only added to the fire that she was feeling. He was going to put in in John's office and make it look like John was stealing again in order to try to prove his point about criminals to Elsa.

Elsa was steaming, and the second she arrived to her castle she marched to her thrown room and ordered Grady be brought to her at once. The guards obeyed and brought Grady to Elsa chained in between two guards. If Grady had any remorse for his actions or was afraid of what his punishment would be he didn't show it. In fact Grady looked just as angry toward Elsa as she was to him, which made Elsa even more upset.

"I don't know what is worse Grady." Elsa said "The fact that you ignored my warning to never step into my gates again, or that you dared try to steal from me and try to frame a innocent man for it."

"That man is not innocent!" Grady snapped "He is a thief, always will be. And you pardoned him, brushed off his crime like it never happened and even offered him a job in the castle, giving him access to all our valuables. Men like him do not change. I was going to get rid of him before he stole again!"

"It's not your place to judge Grady!" Elsa snapped "That's my job! What you just did, was far worse then anything John did. John made a mistake while trying to provide for his family, you on the other hand, tried to flat out frame someone for a crime. You were warned Grady not to step foot past these gates. And since you believe in giving such harsh punishments you will receive one yourself. Leave Arendelle Grady, leave and never return, you are banished from this kingdom."

"You can't do this!" Grady gasped

"I can and I will!" Elsa said "You got forty eight hours to get your stuff packed and get out! Now go, and don't ever show your face around here again."

Grady was then unchained and led out the palace gates before he was pushed onto the hard pavement just outside the gates with enough force to leave a pretty good size bruise.

"Don't ever show your face around here again." One of the two guards said as they closed the gates behind him.

"Don't worry I won't." Grady said as he picked himself off the ground and brushed the dirt off his uniform. So this is what it really came down to? She had chosen the thief over her advisor, and now the advisor was the one getting the boot. Fine, if that's the was she wants it he will leave, he'll be out of there in half the time he was given. But he couldn't wait for the day he hears about a massive robbery at Arendelle castle. He pictured himself sitting at a restaurant in a neighboring kingdom, sipping on tea while reading a paper where he see's the headline of a major theft at Arendelle castle. He pictured himself laughing to himself while saying "I told you so." He also pictured Elsa tracking him down and attempting to apologize only to get a middle finger from Grady in return. Oh what sweet payback that would be. And he couldn't wait for that day to happen. But for now though his focus was on packing up and leaving Arendelle.

Unknown to Grady however was that while he was heading home he was slowly being followed. He was being followed by a woman dressed up in Eskimo attire and carrying a ice gun in one hand. It was Crystal, the goon Freeze sent to Arandelle to find Elsa. Just as Grady turned onto a ally to head toward his house Crystal grabbed Grady by the shoulders and shoved him against a wall.

"What the hell?" Grady shouted at he was shoved against the hard brick wall.

"You have something I want." Crystal said in a soft, but definitely menacing voice.

"Look if you want money just take it, okay but leave me alone." Grady said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Tell me sir, do you work for the Queen?"

"I did," Grady said "But I got fired. What do you want?"

"I need access to the Queen." Crystal said "And judging by the fact that you are still wearing your palace uniform, you must have the keys to get inside the gates." Crystal then reached down the right pocket of Grady's pants and snatched the key card to get into the palace.

"Bingo."

"What is it you want with the Queen?" Grady asked, fear starting to take hold of him.

"Oh I need her for the boss, he has special plans for her."

"Okay, you have your card, it will give you access to everywhere in the palace that you need just please, let me go."

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that" Crystal said "You see, I also need to make sure I blend in and am not suspected, and I'm afraid this current get up just won't do the trick. Plus I can't risk you running off and telling the Queen about me can I?"

"Wait don't..." Grady started pleading "I won't tell anyone I promise just don't..."

It was right then that Crystal fired her ice gun at Grady's head, freezing Grady's head there to the wall. Crystal then stripped Grady of his uniform and put it on her in order to blend in with the rest of the castle staff. She then finished incasing Grady in ice insuring he wouldn't tell anybody what she was about to do.

Crystal just smiled to herself as she finished putting Grady in his icy tomb, then she slowly made her way to the direction of the palace. She had herself a Queen to abduct.

Hanging from a building ledge with her left hand and holding a pair of binoculars to her eyes with her right, Batgirl could see him, the Scarecrow, entering the front entrance of one of Gotham's many apartment complexes. She recognized this particular complex though, it was where Barbara's old history professor at Gotham University lived from when she visited him at his apartment to ask him a question about a exam one time. Her history professor, Dr. Robert Harrison. Harrison was one of the professors that reported Crane's experiments on his students to the University president, which as a result caused Crane to get fired from the University, causing Crane to take up the identity of Scarecrow.

"That's Dr. Harrison's apartment." Batgirl gasped

"Oh dear." Alfred said over Batgirl's earpiece "Chances are Scarecrow is not there just to say hello."

"He's out for revenge." Batgirl realized, putting the two pieces together.

"In that case I suggest you hurry. Dr. Harrison's life could be in great danger.

It was then that Batgirl heard a horrific scream coming from the apartment lobby. Batgirl quickly grappled to the complex and kicked the front entrance door in and saw the apartment doorman, crouching under his front desk swatting at the air.

"Get them off me!" The man said, already being injected by scarecrow's fear toxin. "Get them off me."

Batgirl ran to the horrified man and grabbed out the antidote to the toxin and after grabbing a hold of the man's hands to prevent him from attacking her in fear, she injected the man with the antidote. After sedating the man Batgirl quickly made her way toward Harrison's apartment. Luckily Batgirl had a strong memory and despite only meeting him at his apartment once, knew exactly where his apartment number was. She just had to worry about reaching him before Scarecrow did.

Dr. Harrison was sitting alone at the dinner table in his one bedroom apartment eating a dinner of grilled chicken and a garden salad, a lone lamp being the only source of light. He just got home from work and his wife was visiting a friend on the other side of the city but was nice enough to leave a plate of chicken for him in the refrigerator to be heated when he got home. A middle aged man in his mid fifties him and his wife moved into a apartment about three years back after their kids had grown and left the house.

As he was halfway through with his meal he heard a knock at the door. Slowly Harrison got up made his way to the door. When he opened the door however Harrison quickly took a step back in fear. For standing right in front of him was Scarecrow.

"Hello Robert." Scarecrow growled "Remember me?"

"Crane?" Harrison gasped "How are you out of Arkham after the things that you did?"

"Did you really think I would sit back in a four by four cell and willingly rot my years away knowing that you and the other professors ratted me out?

"You were using your own students as lab rats for your ghastly fear toxin!" Harrison said "You had to be stopped."

"Yes," Scarecrow said, "And I must say I did a fine job perfecting my toxin." Scarecrow then raised his right hand in front of Harrison revealing three syringes dangling from the wrist of Scarecrow's gloved hand. "Hear let me show you."

Harrison tried to make a run for it, but Scarecrow was blocking him from the door. He had nowhere to run as Scarecrow grabbed him and injected all three syringes in Harrison's chest. Harrison's eyes then suddenly went wide as he started hallucinating. In his hallucination Harrison saw his entire apartment engulfed in flames. Harrison then fell to the floor gasping for air as he believed he was inhaling smoke.

"It's over Crane!" Scarecrow suddenly heard Batgirl call out from behind, causing him to slowly turn around. Batgirl then planted a fist to Scarecrow's face causing him to stumble two feet backwards. Somewhat to Batgirl's surprise however Scarecrow seemed unfazed by Batgirl's sudden act of violence.

"On the contrary." Scarecrow said calmly. "This is just beginning."

Then before Batgirl had time to react Scarecrow lunged at her and injected Batgirl with the same fear toxin he injected in Harrison. Batgirl's eyes went wide and she started to pant hard as she tried to fight the powers of the toxin, but she too found herself hallucinating.

"Tell me Batgirl," Scarecrow laughed as Batgirl fell to her knees. "What is your biggest fear?"

Batgirl then saw in her hallucination herself falling to her death after being struck in the back of the head on the rooftop by the Scarecrow. Batgirl saw herself landing on the hood of her father's police car and dying in her fathers arms when he checked on her. She saw her father's reaction when she called out "Daddy" before dying and his look of horror when he unmasked her and saw that it was her underneath the mask."

"No," Batgirl cried as she laid on the floor trying hard to fight the hallucination. "This is not real."

"I shall leave you to your nightmare." Scarecrow said as he calmly stepped over the struggling Batgirl.

Batgirl then screamed with what she saw next in the hallucination, she saw her father in a act of vengeance against the Batman for getting his daughter in his crusade release Bane out of jail and sicking him of Batman. She saw Batman struggle on a rooftop with Bane as her father stood by and do nothing. She then saw Bane throw Batman in her father's direction causing them to both fall off the rooftop and fall to their deaths.

"NO, NO!" Batgirl screamed "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! STOP IT!"

Batgirl was so caught up in her fear that she didn't notice until it was to late Harrison make a B-line to the window to try to escape what he thought was his burning apartment. Batgirl watched defenselessly as Harrison jumped out of the window and fell five stories to his death.

"No," Batgirl cried after realizing that she failed to save Dr. Harrison.

"You failed Batgirl." Scarecrow said pacing around the terrified Batgirl "Now live with your failure."

Batgirl couldn't take it no more She had to put a stop to this nightmare. As Scarecrow calmly walked out of the apartment Batgirl reached for her belt and pulled out the fear antidote and injected herself with it. Instantly her breath slowed and her vision became less blurry and the hallucination vanished.

Once the nightmare had ceased Batgirl walked slowly to the window, still shaking over what she had experienced. She looked out the window and saw Harrison laying dead on the pavement in a pool of his own blood.

"Alfred." Batgirl said over her earpiece, saddened and angry over her failure to save him. "I failed, Harrison is dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Gordon."

"Alfred I can't do this on my own." Batgirl cried as tears started forming in her eyes. "I was a fool to think I could do this without help."

"Your not defeated yet Miss Gordon," Alfred insured "Dr. Harrison may be gone but you can make sure his death doesn't go unpunished. I suggest you go back to your apartment and calm down. You just had a terrifying experience and are in no shape for fighting. You will stop Crane, I'm sure of it."

"Your right Alfred." Batgirl panted. She then grappled up and made her way back to her own apartment. On her way home though she couldn't help but wonder if she made the right decision staying behind to defend Gotham or not.

 **Bonus points to whoever caught the reference to a old episode of the Animated Batman series. I hope you are liking the Batgirl side story. She was always one of my favorite characters and i wanted to give her a side story of her on in this story. Plus it makes sense that there would still be criminals on the streets while Batman was away and one of his team members having to stay behind and deal with them.**

 **Till next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until morning until some collage kids walking to class spotted Grady's body. Terrified the kids went to the palace and turned the crime scene into Elsa. Elsa, along with Batman went to the scene of the crime where they were surprised to see Grady stuck to the wall, frozen in a case of ice.

"Cause of death is extreme hypothermia due to contact with extreme cold. He died within eleven minutes."

"Can't imagine the torture he felt as he slowly froze to death. Grady did some bad things but he didn't deserve this." Elsa said "Who could have done this?"

"Freeze." Batman replied.

"He's here?" Elsa gasped

"Your not safe Elsa." Batman said "We need to get you back to the castle immediately. Is there a safe place that you can hide?

"I have a door underneath my bed that leads to a panic room that my parents installed when me and Anna were kids. It was built so in case we were ever under attack me and Anna would be safe."

"Get there quickly and lock the door. Don't open it unless you hear my voice."

"I'm the Queen, Batman." Elsa replied "And I have snow powers, I want to fight back. If I show signs of weakness the kingdom will think..."

"The kingdom will want you to be safe your highness." Batman said "You don't understand just how dangerous Freeze is. Unless you are highly trained in combat you will not stand a chance against Freeze."

Elsa was about to reply when suddenly one of Elsa's guards came running up to the two of them. Judging by the look of terror on his face the two of them knew that what he was about to say was not good news.

"The castle is under attack." The man said

"By Mr. Freeze?" Elsa asked

"No, by a woman." The guard said

"What?" Elsa gasped, a woman?

"One of Freeze's goons." Batman figured "Guard, keep the Queen safe." Batman then fired his grappling hook into the sky and started gliding as fast as he could toward the castle.

"That's a snazzy weapon." The guard said as he witnessed Batman glide off. "You might want to consider trading with wherever that guy is from."

"Yeah, let's talk about that later." Elsa said trying to remain focused on the current threat at hand.

The attack happened so fast that none of the guards saw it coming. Crystal had used Grady's card key to gain access inside the gates. It wasn't until she was already inside the gates that one of the guards noticed her weapon and ordered her to halt.

That was when hell broke loose. Crystal stopped and pulled out her ice gun, firing it at the guard, encasing him completely in ice. The guard's screams in terror attracted the other guards, causing them to race toward the scene of the attack. Crystal was fast though. As soon as a guard took out their swords and ran toward her she instantly encased them in ice.

It wasn't long before the attack caught the attention of Nightwing, Robin, Anna, and Kristoff, who ran toward the castle balcony to see what was going on.

"Oh my God!" Anna gasped in horror as she saw the incident going on below.

"Get the princess to safety immediately!" Nightwing ordered Kristoff. Kristoff nodded in agreement and carried Anna off to a safe place as both Nightwing and Robin pulled out their weapons and jumped off the balcony and onto the battleground.

"Where's the Queen?!" Crystal demanded.

"Sorry, the Queen you are looking for is not available right now." Robin smarted off as he pulled out his staff. "Please leave a message after the kick to the face." Robin then leaped in the air and swung his right leg forward, making direct contact with the left side of Crystal's face. Crystal fell backwards making contact with the concrete walkway. Crystal didn't stay down long though. Shaking off the dust from her coat she picked her weapon off the pavement and noticing a guard near bye trying to help out one of his fallen guards, fired her weapon and encased him in ice as well.

"No!" Robin shouted.

"You can fight me," Crystal said "Or you can save him, your choice."

"Go save the guards, I got this." Nightwing said, placing a hand on Robin's right shoulder. Robin nodded and raced over to the trapped guard.

"Oh you always have to try and be the hero don't you?" Crystal groaned in disgust.

"Stop this now!" Nightwing growled.

"Sure," Crystal said "Just hand over the queen and I will walk away and leave you alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Nightwing said getting into battle formation.

"Then I'm afraid your going to have to die."

Crystal then fired her gun as Nightwing slid forward barely missing making contact with the ice as he slid under the Crystal's legs and tripped her. Crystal landed on her back hard as her ice gun slipped out of her hand and fell on the ground.

"How about you fight fair." Nightwing said as he picked up the gun and tossed it to the side out of reach. Crystal growled as she picked herself off the floor and swung her right fist at Nightwing. Nightwing ducked his head avoiding the swing as he answered with a fist to the Crystal's gut. Crystal toppled over in pain as she felt the wind get knocked out of her allowing Nightwing the opportunity to follow up his attack with a right fist to the side of the Crystal's head.

"Stand down mam!" Nightwing ordered as the Crystal fell to her knees gasping for breath, trying to recover from the blow she just took. "You know I don't like hitting ladies if I can avoid it."

Crystal looked up at Nightwing and growled. She was not going to go down that easily. With a scream she got back up off her feet and charged Nightwing, grabbing him by the waste and pulling him down to the ground. From there she got on top of Nightwing's chest and started delivering blow after blow to Nightwing's face. After about the fifth blow Nightwing built up the energy to kick Crystal off of him. Nightwing then grabbed Crystal by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, aiming to deliver a punishing blow to her face. But Crystal dodged her head to the right causing Nightwing's fist to only make contact with the wall as Crystal planted her left fist to Nightwing's gut. It was right then that Nightwing felt the same pain that he delivered to her earlier as he toppled over allowing Crystal to raise her left leg and deliver a kick to Nightwing's chest sending him flying across the pavement. Crystal turned her head to the right and saw her ice gun laying on the ground, and as Nightwing struggled to pick himself off the pavement Crystal walked over and picked her gun off the ground. She then walked calmly toward Nightwing's direction and just before Nightwing got off the pavement he saw the gun being pointed in his direction and froze, putting his hands up in the air.

"What happened to a fair fight?" Nightwing asked.

"I made no such promise." Crystal said as she put her finger on the trigger.

Robin dug his staff deep into the ice, breaking loose the last of the guards that Mr. Freeze's goon had trapped. As he pulled loose the nervous and freezing guard, the guard pointed a shivering finger toward Nightwing's direction, drawing Robin's attention. Robin turned his head and suddenly noticed Crystal with her gun pointed at Nightwing, and about to fire. Robin then raced to his teammate's aid and just before Crystal was about to fire Robin swung his staff, striking the woman on the side of her head, causing her to drop her gun and fall to the ground.

Her head spinning, she was unable to react as Robin walked over to her placing his right foot and the end of his staff on the woman's chest.

"I believe that's quite enough from you." Robin said as Nightwing walked over to join his teammate. Noticing she was out matched Crystal put her hands up and surrendered.

It was right then that Batman burst through the gates, just in time to notice Nightwing handing Crystal over to the guards, who promptly put her in handcuffs.

"Well looks who's tarty to the party." Robin laughed " Nightwing and I had the whole thing under control."

"What happened?" Elsa asked, finally arriving to the gates herself, sporting a panicked look on her face.

"Oh one of Mr. Freeze's goons broke in and was asking for you," Robin said. "She encased some of your guards in ice but we got them out before they froze to death. They might has a slight case of pneumonia for a few days though."

"How about our attacker?" Elsa asked

"Oh we got her in custody as we speak. The guards just led her away in handcuffs."

"Thank you." Elsa said

"Hey, that's what we do."

"Now" Elsa said her expression suddenly changing to one of seriousness and anger. "Where is our attacker, I think it's time I introduce myself to her."

Robin couldn't help but grin at Elsa's sudden attitude change. He had a feeling this meeting would be something he didn't want to miss."

Barbara was buried into her computer trying to find a list of professors that had anything to do with Crane's termination from the University.

After getting home late last night and enjoying a welcoming hot shower, Barbara crashed and slept till two in the afternoon the next day. After getting a quick bite to eat she spent the next three hours on the computer trying to see if she could get any leads on Crane. If she could figure out who his next victim was before he struck next. Then maybe they could prevent a murder before it happened.

"Alfred I got you a list of all the professors who turned Crane in to the University president." Barbara said. "I want you to send anonymous tip to my dad requesting him to send police to the professors homes and put them under protective custody. We cannot let Scarecrow kill anybody else."

"Will do Miss Gordon," Alfred said. "In the meantime though another body has been found. This one located in the high school parking lot. The cause of death matches our previous victim with their skin being removed from their body. I do believe we have a serial killer on our hands."

"Gotcha Alfred." Barbara said "I'll check it out."

Batgirl glided to the parking lot of Gotham City High school where Alfred reported the second body was spotted. Eight years ago she graduated from there top of her class, she still remembered how proud her father was of her. She often wondered if he would still be proud if he knew that she was now fighting crime alongside the Batman.

"Alfred, you were right. A second body, mutilated and their skin removed just like the first one."

"Then Gotham truly does have a serial killer on the lose" Alfred said "And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse."

"I'm going to scan the body to see if I can find any clues to who our deceased victim is."

Batgirl then activated the deep tissue scanner on her cowl and got started scanning the body. She noticed there was a scar around the abdomen area.

"There seems to be a surgical scar on our victims abdomen. Judging from the location of the scar our victim had their appendix removed. Going to scan for more clues."

Batgirl then scanned the body deeper before noticing deformity in the lungs. Probably due from years of heavy smoking. Going to scan one more area."

She then started scanning the victims skeletal system and noticed something very distinctive.

"Our victim seems to have a be missing two fingers on their right hand, more then likely due from amputation from frostbite."

"I typed in all those features and it appears that our victim's name is Timothy Palmer Jr. Son of Timothy Palmer Sr. Gotham City's head judge. He had his appendix removed when he was a senior in High school. He started becoming a heavy smoker when he was in collage getting a law degree. His amputated fingers are a result of frostbite when he went on a winter hunting trip in the mountains with some friends but got loss after a avalanche separated them. Starting to recognize a pattern with these two victims?"

"They are both children of important Gotham city figures. But why? Why target the kids?"

"I don't know Miss Gordon? But shouldn't this be cause of concern for you? After all your father is a very important figure in Gotham being the Police Commissioner.

"I'll be fine Alfred. Nobody knows I'm Batgirl and if we are lucky we can stop this son of a bitch before he kills again."

Batgirls train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a shining green question mark in the sky.

"Looks like tracking down this killer is going to have to wait." Alfred said noticing the light his own self even from inside the batcave. "Looks like the Riddler is ready for another game."

 **Favorite Batman villian go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've noticed there is a bug going on with this website that is preventing the stories to register as updated even when they are. Hopefully the problem will be fixed soon. In the meantime hopefully if the problem isn't fixed yet you still find this story and enjoy it.**

Crystal Woods was taken to the dungeon where she sat in the dark, her hands cuffed together and waiting for Queen Elsa to come in and interrogate her. Despite the guards interest, Elsa allowed Batman to wait in the cell and guard Crystal, just to make sure she didn't try anything silly.

For the first forty minutes as they waited for Elsa's arrival the two of them waited on opposite sides of the cell in silence as they stared at each other, Crystal on a mattress, and Batman standing arms crossed at the left hand corner of the cell

Finally after forty minutes of silence Crystal finally spoke towards Batman's direction. "You think your a hero don't you?"

"Stop talking," Batman growled.

"You think it's perfectly fine beating up people like us, breaking our limbs and throwing us in prison with completely no respect to the law?"

"I said be quite." Batman warned.

"Do you know how much pain you've brought onto Freeze. The poor man just wants to save his wife and you treat him like he's some kind of monster. You beat him to a pulp, lock him in a asylum with a bunch of psychos and keep him away from finding a cure to the one person he loves the most."

"Freeze is also responsible for multiple murders." Batman said

"People who deserved it." Crystal said "People like his former boss, who was responsible for the accident that turned him into what he is today. People who wronged him."

"There is never justification for murdering people."

"Oh? And yet it's okay to beat them half to death and throw them in prison to rot, bleeding with several broken bones? Freeze just want's to save his wife Batman, and you are punishing me for feeling sorry for the poor man. Screw you Batman."

Batman was relieved when Elsa walked into the cell because any longer and he would of added a few more bruises to Crystal's face.

"So Crystal," Elsa said as she read through Crystal's police records. "According to your records you have a long list of shoplifting incidents starting when you were fourteen before graduating to armed robbery and breaking and entering. I guess now we can add murder and attempted abduction of a active monarch."

"That's what happens when you grow up on the streets." Crystal said "I saw my parents murdered in front of me when I was nine by members of a rival gang. Both my parents were gangsters and I guess their lifestyle wore on me a bit. After their death I was in and out of many different foster homes until I was eighteen. My troubled lifestyle was to much for them I guess. I often got in fights in schools. Guess my many foster parents didn't know how to control a kid who grew up with crooks."

"So instead of seeking help you followed in their footsteps?" Elsa replied.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree they say."

"Save me the sob story Crystal, this isn't a therapy section." Elsa said "You murdered someone in cold blood, and attempted to murder my guards. I don't know how the law works in Gotham but in Arendelle that is a offense worthy of the gallows. I may be a generous Queen and show a lot more compassion then what I should but even I'm not soft of those who murder."

"But your majesty, without you my boss's wife will die."

"Why?" Elsa asked sternly "How can I possibly save the wife of your boss."

"We need your blood." Crystal said

"Well I'm currently using it, come back in seventy years when I'm dead."

"Oh I'm afraid we can't do that. You see my boss has his wife encased in a ice, keeping her alive while he searches for a cure. And we believe your blood could be the cure. You see, with your powers of ice, your blood can freeze away the illness in her blood cells, and save her life."

"What will happen to me if I go along with this?" Elsa asked

"Sadly the procedure will kill you." Crystal said

"Then give me one good reason why I should agree to this? There is many things that I would be willing to do, but to willingly let myself die for someone I don't know, at my age when I got a kingdom to take care of is a tall task."

"Tell me your majesty." Crystal said getting super serious as she leaned forward and got within a few inches of Elsa's face "Is their someone in your life that you care deeply for."

"Yes," Elsa said "Everybody has someone they care for, if not they are a sad lonely person."

"Then would you do anything you can do to save them? See, my boss is willing, And he will do anything in his powers to save his wife. And if you care for your loved ones you would do the same thing to. Cause if you refuse to give yourself up to Freeze, you will put yourself and everybody you love in danger."

"Are you threatening me?" Elsa growled

"No, I'm just warning you of the consequences of saying no to Freeze. My boss will do anything to save his wife, and he don't care who he hurts to get what he wants."

"I think we are done here." Elsa said getting up to leave the cell, Batman followed closely behind her. "We will discuss your execution date later."

"You cannot run from him your majesty." Crystal yelled back. "He will get what he needs one way or another."

Elsa didn't say another word until she reached her office. But the second she stepped in her office she turned to face Batman with a worried look.

"Do you think she is right?" Elsa asked

"About?" Batman replied

"Everything." Elsa said "Will Freeze target everyone I care about if I refuse to give myself up to him. I've already lost family before Batman, I can't lose lose anymore. Anna is all I have."

"We won't let Freeze come after you or anyone." Batman insisted. "Not on my watch."

"How?" Elsa asked "How are you going to stop Freeze?"

"First by getting you and your sister out of here." Batman said "I got a ally in the Gotham police that can put the both of you in protective custody. Then me and Robin will wait here for Freeze to arrive and sat up a ambush for him and his gang."

"There is no way both me and Anna can leave, not in the shape Arendelle is in right now." Elsa protested "Me and Anna, we run this kingdom together. And it needs one of us around if it's going to survive."

The two of them suddenly heard Anna call out for Elsa, and the two of them turned around to see Anna standing at the door.

"What is it Anna?"

"Mr. Luthor just arrived for your meeting. He's in the lobby right now waiting."

"Oh shoot," Elsa said rubbing her forehead "I completely forgot about that meeting with all that's been going on. Tell him I'll be with him in five minutes Anna."

"Will do." Anna said closing the door for Elsa to finish her conversation with Batman.

"This is why one of us has to stay around." Elsa said "Someone has to take care of my kingdom, and Kristoff can't do it because he's not royal blood. As much as it pains me Anna will have to stay behind. Promise me Batman, that when I leave for Gotham that you will keep my sister safe."

"I will Elsa, trust me."

"Then I will go." Elsa agreed. "But not until my meeting with Luthor. I got to make some progress with our economy situation before I leave."

"You have two hours." Batman said "Make it quick."

"Thanks Batman." Elsa said then she left her office to meet with Luthor. She didn't want to leave Arendelle, especially with the state it is in. But she also knew a mad man was after her, and wasn't going to stop until he had her. So as much as it pained her she knew what had to be done.

One of Barbara's favorite memories as a young girl was when the carnival came into town. Her father would take her every year after school once she got all her homework done. She loved the rides, the unhealthy food and of course the games. She remembered once spending half her day at the ring toss trying to win a giant teddy bear when she was eight. She must have went through twenty dollars trying to get that silly ring through the glass bottle. She remembered how happy she was when she finally succeeded and the guy running the booth handed her that teddy bear. She was the happiest girl on the planet at that moment. She still has that bear and keeps it on her bedroom to sleep with every night despite being a adult, society be damned.

However she wasn't arriving at the carnival tonight to have fun. This is where the Riddler's signal was coming from, and she was just glad the carnival was closed down for the night because the last thing she wanted was to cause any massive panic from the civilians.

She saw painted on the outside of a tent a green question mark, signalling that was where the Riddler wanted her to go. Batgirl walked inside the mirror and she quickly recognized which room it was. The fun mirror house. She use to go in there all the time as a young girl to see how funny she looked with those trick mirrors. But she had a feeling Riddler tainted with those mirrors somehow for the game he wanted to play. Her suspicion was confirmed when the Riddler's face popped up in the mirrors. The mirrors went from ceiling to floor, so sadly she had a huge viewing of Riddler's ugly face that covered the whole mirror.

"So your finally here." Batgirl heard Riddler say. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"You underestimate me Riddler." Batgirl said. "Where is the hostage?"

"Uh, uh, uh, first you must answer my riddle." Riddler said "Riddle me this. You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me. What am I?

"The answer is History. Batgirl said "You create History in the present but once it is created it can never be changed."

"Well done Batgirl. You are proving to have a brain after all. Your next challenge starts now."

Riddlers face then disappeared from the mirrors and was replaced with the image of a horrified man tied to a chair with a bomb strapped to him.

"Help me Batgirl!" the guy screamed "This guy is crazy!"

"Behind one of these many mirrors is a poor old soul strapped to a bomb." Riddler said, his voice booming from the intercom. "Pick the right mirror and the man goes free, pick the wrong one and the victim goes boom, choose wisely".

There was over a hundred mirrors in that room, choosing the one the victim was stuck behind was not going to be easy. And to make matters worse Riddler rigged the sound in that room so that Batgirl couldn't be able to tell which area of the room the victim's cry for help was coming from. Batgirl's scanner in her cowl was little help too, it may be able to see through lots of objects like wood, but not a glass mirror.

Then she remembered something. Bruce had Fox recently upgrade the cowl's scanner to track a person's heat temperature. The mirror's may be able to reflect a guy's image throughout the room, but it couldn't reflect there body temperature. This would be how she would find the guy. Batgirl pushed a button on her cowl and instantly she saw the red and blue colors of the man's heat temperature. She slowly made her way toward the colors and finally stopped at the mirror where her scanner sensed the heat was coming from. Batgirl smashed the mirror (hoping that the seven years bad luck myth wasn't true) and sure enough there was the man strapped in the chair behind the mirror. Batgirl quickly unstrapped him from the bomb and told him to run, the man didn't bother questioning her, he quickly thanked her and ran out of there.

"What," Riddler gasped as his image popped back up on the mirrors. "How did you figure that out? Are you cheating? You have to be, that's the only way you could have figured that one out?"

"It's over Riddler," Batgirl replied "I'm done playing your sick game, give yourself up."

"Oh no," Riddler said "I decide when the games over. I invented this game I decide when it's over, and it's not over yet. Go home for now Batgirl, I will let you know when your next challenge is ready."

As Riddler's image disappeared it was obvious to Batgirl that Riddler wasn't going to stop until he was captured. She had to figure out where he was hiding before he really did create a challenge Batgirl couldn't beat.

"Alfred," Batgirl called over the earpiece in her cowl "I need you to track down the Riddler's whereabouts. If I can figure out where the Riddler is operating from I may be able to stop him before he finishes his next challenge."

"Will do Miss Gordon, what will you do in the meantime though?" Alfred asked

"There is still two other cases in Gotham that needs my attention. I will go back to my apartment and see what I can find out about the Scarecrow and our mystery killer and see if I can figure out who their next victim is before they get to them."

"Very well Miss Gordon good luck."

It was time to try to put the odds, in her favor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well your majesty I believe this engineering firm will be great for both of us from a business standpoint." Lex said as Elsa and Lex met in Elsa's office.

"I agree." Elsa said "I'm needing to create new jobs in Arendelle to get our economy back on track and my people back to work. We got thousands of people in Arendelle without steady income and it's causing chaos around my kingdom."

"Well I ensure you your majesty that this firm will create hundreds of new opportunity's for your people. My engineering firms are among the best in America, we only hire the best. Creating a plant outside of the U.S will not only help my business grow, but also find hard, dedicated workers I wouldn't of known about otherwise."

"Thanks Mr. Luthor. How fast do you think you can get people out to start working on building the firm? I've got land I can sell to you. Name your price.

"I've got contact info for ten different construction teams. I can dial them up the second I land back in America and get them here within a week. All I ask from you is enough money to pay them for flight and labor. Say ten thousand dollars."

"Seems reasonable I believe" Elsa said. "Anything else you want to discuss before we close this meeting?"

"Well yes actually," Luthor said "Once the firm is complete and the hiring process taken care of, I would like to bring in some of my own workers to train and manage the company. Not to many, just enough to manage the new workers and make sure the place is ran smoothly. Don't want to just hand over a company of mine to amateurs you know. They will be some of my best and most trusted employees and they will train the new workers here in Arendelle."

"I understand." Elsa replied

"Also" Lex continued "Since it will be my company I do ask for part of the profit. The majority will still go to your staff, but I do ask for about twenty percent of the monthly wages."

"Seems reasonable I believe."

"Well, with that taken care of," Lex then extended his hand, and Elsa shook it "I say this meeting is adjourned. Looking forward to doing business with you."

"The feeling is likewise." Elsa replied as Elsa opened the door to her office and allowed Lex to walk out. As Lex left the palace and made his way to the gates he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed Batman standing outside the gates watching him.

"I see your expanding your hunting ground." Lex growled as he glared at the Batman. "Or our you that paranoid about me that you will fly all the way across the ocean to spy on me? I can ensure you Batman that I mean no harm to the Queen, just trying to expand my company is all."

"I'm watching you Lex."

"And I will be watching you Batman. Don't forget how powerful of a figure I am. You slip up once, and I will make sure the whole world knows about. I'm a pretty powerful figure Batman, people will listen to me."

Lex then turned and walked off but not before saying one more thing to Batman.

"Oh and tell Superman, I've got my eye on him."

"Were you two talking about something?" Batman suddenly heard Elsa ask. Batman turned his head to see Elsa walk up beside him.

"It's nothing." Batman said not wanting to let Elsa know the person she is going into business with has a criminal pass. With all she is going through with her life in danger as well as Arendelles economical struggles that would be the last thing she needed to know right now. "Just catching up with someone I've met a few times."

"You've met Lex before?"

"Metropolis is not far from Gotham, plus he has a couple of businesses located in Gotham so yeah, I've met the guy a few times."

"Really, how's he like?"

"Let's just say he doesn't really agree with the masked vigilante thing. He's had some trouble with Metropolis's caped crime fighter. So he's not really my biggest supporter."

"Well maybe someday you can change his opinion, let him know the good your doing."

Yeah, like that would ever happen

"Do you have everything ready to go?" Batman asked changing the topic. He wasn't going to let his encounter with Lex distract him from the important thing at hand.

"Yes, I had Anna pack me everything I need to last me up to a week. Hopefully it doesn't take that long to catch Freeze but Anna thought it would be better safe then sorry."

"Good," Batman replied "I'll have Nightwing get the Bat wing ready to go. When you arrive in Gotham the Police Commissioner James Gordan will greet you and take you to his house where you will stay under his protected custody."

"I still don't like the idea of being away from my people, but I trust you Batman."

"Trust me Elsa, this will only be for a few days."

"All right I'm all packed up and ready to go." The two of them heard Olaf suddenly say from behind. The two turned around and saw Olaf carrying two suitcases and wearing a sunhat over his head. "Were are we going? I hope it's somewhere warm."

"Um Olaf." Elsa giggled, she had to admit it was cute seeing Olaf in a sunhat. "Your staying here."

"What?" Olaf said, his face instantly forming a frown.

"Sorry, but where I'm going you cannot come along. Besides you need to stay here and keep Anna company. And maybe show Robin around the castle."

"Oh okay." Olaf said, still sad he couldn't come along. "Can I still wear the sunhat?"

"Of course you can still wear the sunhat." Elsa snickered.

One hour later the Bat Wing was packed with all of Elsa's belongings and ready for liftoff. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were all giving Elsa a good bye hug before getting on the plane.

"Promise me you will come back in one piece." Anna said as she hugged her sister tight.

"I will," Elsa said as she broke up the hug and pointed her right index finger at her in a joking manner. "And you promise me you will take care of Arendelle while I am gone."

"You know I will." Anna said with a slight chuckle.

Elsa then got on the Batwing, sitting in the co pilot seat. Nightwing then took the controls and everybody watched at the Batwing soared off into the sky. Within fifteen seconds the plane was out of sight.

Next stop, Gotham City.

Barbara Gordon sat at her computer in her one bedroom apartment. After a much needed eight hours of sleep she was right back to trying to track down the location of Scarecrow, Riddler, and their mystery killer. She was already on her third cup of coffee as she buried her face into the computer trying to find clues that would lead to the capture of those three criminals.

"Alfred have you found any connections or clues about who are mystery killer is?"

"Not much I'm afraid afraid Miss Gordon." Alfred said "Whoever this killer is they are smart. No weapon has been found, no finger prints. Whoever it is made sure that there was no clues pointing toward them."

"Dammit. Then how on earth are we going to stop this guy if we don't even know who he is or where to start looking."

"Well there may be some good news." Alfred said catching Barbara's attention. "I have looked into the Gotham criminal records and there is about three names that has committed crimes that are similar in style to the killings that are happening right now. None of them are currently in police custody, nor have they been heard from in years but at least it is a place to start."

"Give me the names Alfred." Barbara demanded

"I am emailing them to you as we speak, you should be getting it right about now"

Barbara quickly went to her email and saw the link Alfred gave her to the names. She clicked on the link and printed out the list as she stared at the names.

The first name on the list was Thomas Elliot, A old childhood friend of Bruce Wayne's and a former surgeon, who went mad and killed his abusive father and nearly killed his mother. His mother was saved however by Bruce's father which enraged Elliot. After the death of Bruce's parents, Elliot swore revenge on Bruce for his father saving his frail, submissive mother. He took to a life of crime by using his surgeon skills to slice off parts of people's faces and surgically applying it to his own to commit crimes in other people's names. He used it once to try to frame Bruce Wayne before being apprehended by Batman. After being released from Arkham after serving most of his sentence he disappeared and has yet to be heard of since.

"Alfred look up everything you can on Thomas Elliot, last known spotting, anything. If he is back in Gotham committing murders, we need to find him."

"Will do Miss Gordon. In the meantime the Scarecrow has been spotted again, heading down 24th Avenue. Looks like he's about to strike again.

"Not on my watch," Barbara said, she then ran to a display case hanging on the wall and grabbed her uniform and quickly changed into it. Then she grabbed a remote sitting next to her Bat computer and pressed it, causing her Bat computer and all evidence that she was the Batgirl to disappear behind the walls. Shortly after she became the Batgirl she had transformed her Apartment into a miniature Batcave, keeping it hidden behind the walls so that her father wouldn't discover it when he came down to visit, which was a lot. But whenever she needed it, she had a special remote that when pressed transformed her small apartment into her own Batcave.

"Alfred, signal the Batmobile, If I'm going to reach Scarecrow's target in time I'm going to need it."

"Batmobile is on it's way as we speak." Alfred responded.

Batgirl opened up her apartment window and glided out of it just as the Batmobile pulled up into the parking lot. The roof of the Batmobile opened allowing Batgirl to glide right into the drivers seat. Without hesitation she put her foot on the gas and zoomed down the streets of Gotham toward 24th street.

In a house in the middle of 24th street lived Gotham university literature professor Newt Duncan. Like Dr. Harrison, Duncan was one of the Professors responsible for Crane's firing from the University. Duncan was a well respected professor at the university, and well loved by the students. He would often let the students have study sessions at his home right before exams, and would help the students prepare for the test. Barbara remembered taking advantage of those study sessions during her time in his class, so she knew when Alfred mentioned 24th street that Duncan was his target. And she would be damned if she let Scarecrow kill one of her favorite professors.

Dr. Duncan was sitting in his chair reading a book by candle light when he heard a knock at the door. Setting his book down he walked over to the door and opened it, only to take a frightened step backwards when he saw who it was.

"Crane!"

"So, Newt, you do remember me!?"

"How can I forget what you did to those poor students?" Dr. Duncan said "They were just kids and you were treating them like lab animals with your sick experiments."

"Oh you mean treating them like this?" Scarecrow then grabbed Dr. Duncan by the arm, pulling him forward and injecting three syringes in his chest. Duncan's eyes went wide as he suddenly saw himself back in the war. Duncan had served as a Chaplin during the Vietnam war. During his time he had seen many battles, and seen many of his friends get killed in the line of duty. Those experiences in the war was the most scariest things he ever witnessed.

As Duncan was screaming at the memories of being back in the war, Batgirl rushed in and tackled Scarecrow to the ground and started punching him in the face. Scarecrow kicked Batgirl off of him and pointed toward the doorway.

"You can continue to fight me Batgirl," Scarecrow then pointed his index finger to the door. "Or you can save him."

Batgirl turned her head and saw Duncan running out of the house screaming somebody's name. In Duncan's hallucination he was seeing one of his military friends about to step on a land mine and was running toward him screaming for his friend to get away from there. In his fear induced hallucination however he had no idea he was running into the street and onto oncoming traffic

"Dr. Duncan stop!" Batgirl screamed running after him. He didn't hear her though and before Batgirl could react he ran right in front of a oncoming truck.

As Batgirl ran after Duncan, Scarecrow laughed as he sneaked out the back door and made his escape.

The truck didn't have time to react before it drove right into Duncan knocking him into the air. Duncan rolled over the hood of the truck and hit the hard pavement in a pool of blood.

"NO!" Batgirl screamed as she ran over to where he laid. The driver of the truck stopped and stepped out of the vehicle as Batgirl reached Duncan and bent down to pick him up.

"He jumped out in front of me." The panicked driver said, "I didn't mean to..."

"Just call 911!" Batgirl snapped as she turned her attention back to Duncan who was coughing up blood on the pavement.

"Your going to be okay, your going to be okay." Batgirl cried

Duncan lifted a shaky hand and placed it on Batgirl's cheek as a tear fell from Batgirl's face. Duncan then closed his eyes as his hand fell from Batgirl's cheek and onto the pavement.

"No, don't you give up on me!" Batgirl said even though she knew she was to late "NO!"

Batgirl then clinched Duncan's body in her chest as tears flowed from her eyes. Not only did Scarecrow kill another victim, not only did she fail again, but this time Scarecrow took out one of her favorite professors from College.

One thing was for certain though, if Batgirl wasn't angry already, she was now! Scarecrow was going to pay for what he has done.

 **In case your wondering, No Lex will not be a major character in this story. This chapter is the only one he is in and he isn't going to be up to any criminal activity. Sorry if seeing him got your hopes up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I saw the new Wonder Woman movie a couple weeks back in Imax. Really great movie. Best DC movie since the Dark Knight. Well worth the price of admission. This has nothing to do with the stroy at all I just thought about giving it some free publicity.**

To say Barbara Gordon was angry would be the understatement of the year. The second she drove up to the Batcave and stepped out of the Batmobile she immediately took off her cowl and slung it across the cave, landing on a table and knocking over some gadgets. She then marched over to a punching bag and started letting out all the anger she had been building up the last couple of nights. With each punch she let out a scream, and each blow kept getting harder and faster, until she nearly knocked the sand filled punching bag clear off the chain. Finally after nearly ten minutes of abusing the punching bag she stopped and took several frustrating deep breaths. She heard footsteps walking down to the cave and, with sweat soaking her face and hear, she slowly turned her head to see Alfred.

"You'd be surprised how many times I have come down hear and seen Master Bruce doing the exact same thing your doing Miss Gordon."

"I can't do this Alfred." Barbara said, nearly in tears due to her failure to prevent the deaths of those professors. "I was foolish to believe I was ready for this. Ready to go out there solo, without backup. Bruce was right."

"Miss Gordon, as hard as it may be to believe, Master Bruce was once in your very same shoes. He once was young, still learning how to be a hero. And many times did he question if he was capable of being a hero that Gotham could trust. People died, and he nearly got himself killed on more then one occasions, and at that time neither your Dad nor the GCPD trusted him and tried to hunt him down. At least your not being shot at by your father and nearly every cop in Gotham. You think your alone in how your feeling right now but your not. And your not out there alone either, I am right here to advise you and help you the whole way. Just like I am with Master Bruce."

"Then tell me what I need to do Alfred!" Barbara pleaded "Tell me what I am doing wrong. People are dying and I am no closer to stopping any of these criminals from killing people."

"Well for one thing you are focusing to hard on the failures then the positives. True you have failed to stop Scarecrow on two occasions but you seem to forget that you have saved not one, but both of the Riddler's hostages. You were smart enough to solve his puzzles and in doing so two people are still alive. That was you that did that, not Batman or Nightwing.

"Secondly you are blaming yourself for when things go wrong. Your blaming yourself for the death of those professors when it's not your fault. All the blame belongs to Scarecrow, not you."

"That may be true Alfred, but I have also failed to arrest him twice. That is on me, and me alone. And I nearly got Dick killed the other day by not listening to Bruce about Mr. Freeze. That is my fault Alfred. I can't change that."

"Your right, you can't change that. You can't change anything that has happened. But you can learn from it Batgirl. Look at what is and isn't working. And go from there. You may think that Bruce doesn't trust you. But you wouldn't be on this team if he didn't. He believes in you, Dick believes in you, and I believe in you too. The question is, do you believe in yourself?"

"I do believe in myself Alfred. I just don't know what to do at this point. I am making little progress in stopping the Riddler, Scarecrow and whoever the hell is murdering those other people."

"What you need to do right now Miss Gordon is take a break for a few hours. Your frustrated right now and it is causing you not to think clearly. Master Bruce is having Dick bring Elsa to Gotham for protection. She will be placed in your father's protection but it would be nice if she had another lady to hang out with in the process. You should go with your father and meet her at the airport, then maybe show her around the city."

"I cannot abandon my mission when there is three psychopaths on the loose." Barbara protested "I need to find out what their next moves are."

"The mission will not be abandoned though. I will be figuring out what I can from my end. But Elsa will be in a new city, without her family or friends by her side. She may be a little nervous. She needs another woman around to make her feel welcomed."

Barbara sighed, she didn't want to leave her current mission for any reason. But she also knew in her current mental state she wouldn't be thinking straight if something had came up. She needed to calm down if she was going to be of any use.

"If you find out anything, you let me know immediately." Barbara ordered.

"I will madam." Alfred said "Dick and the Queen should be here in about a hour, you better change and get ready to meet them."

According to what Alfred told Barbara when she left to meet Elsa was that the plain would be arriving on the top of the GCPD building. Barbara spent the next hour planning a excuse for how she knew about the Queen's arrival. After all her father hadn't told her that Elsa would be arriving. So she ended up making a excuse that she was going to visit her father at work and overheard the news and decided to join him. It was a pretty lame excuse she thought, and not exactly the most creative. But it was the best she could come up with in the short amount of time she had.

So after a much welcomed hot shower and a change into some more casual clothes she drove to the GCPD building where her father as well as about fifteen other officers were waiting for the arrival.

"Hey dad!" Barbara called out as she arrived on the roof of the building.

"Barbara, what brings you out here?" Jim asked in a surprised yet welcoming tone.

"What, can't a girl visit her father while he's at work." Barbara joked, trying to hide that she was hear for the same reason he was. "I stopped by to visit you and overheard what was going on and thought I could join you."

"Well your always welcome around here Barbara, but next time maybe call. I could be interrogating a criminal next time."

"Will do."

The Batwing suddenly came into their view and everybody backed up to make room for it to land. As soon as it touched the door opened and Elsa and Nightwing both stepped out of the Batwing and was instantly greeted by Jim.

"Welcome to Gotham City your Highness" Jim said offering a bow. "I know you would rather this visit be under better circumstances but I hope your visit here will be a peacefull one."

"I appreciate what you and the Batman are trying to do for me Commissioner..." Elsa started to say.

"Please call me Jim." Jim interrupted "I would like for us to be considered friends."

"Jim." Elsa corrected "But I will tell you I'm still not to comfortable with the idea of being under protective custody. As Queen of a entire country I consider myself a strong and very powerful woman, so the idea of having people watch over me isn't the most comfortable feeling for me."

"Well I ensure you your Highness we will do everything in our power to ensure your visit here in Gotham is as comfortable and as welcoming as possible. In fact I hope to make this feel more like a vacation for you, starting with giving you a tour of the City. Have you been to Gotham before?"

"Once for business purposes not to long ago. I met with Mr. Wayne to talk about creating a business firm in Arendelle. But I didn't take the time to take in the sights. By the way if you see Wayne please threaten him for me. He has yet to keep his end of the agreement and hasn't even sent any construction crews over to start building the firm. I don't like people promising things and not delivering."

"I will see what I can do for you your Highness. But for now just put any worries aside and relax."

Barbara, remembering what Alfred had told her about making Elsa feel welcomed walked up and introduced herself to the Queen.

"Good morning your majesty. I'm Barbara, Jim Gordon's daughter. I must admit I've never met royalty before. I feel like I am meeting a celebrity."

"Trust me, I am no celebrity. Celebrities are all spoiled brats who spend all their money on cars, fancy clothing and parties. They also think they are all better then anybody else. People like your Bruce Wayne."

"You really don't like Bruce Wayne do you?" Barbara asked.

"Well, let's just say he hasn't done much to earn my liking. All those Billions and instead of helping people he waists it on fancy cars and yachts instead of helping out countries in need like mine."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't intend to forget about you." Barbara said "Maybe something came up that required his immediate attention, he is a businessman after all"

"Well whatever his excuse is. It better be a good one, that's all I'll say."

Barbara then heard a text come in on her phone. She looked at her text and noticed it was from Alfred.

 _Riddler's signal has been spotted near the old orphanage_

"Great," Barbara griped in her head "So much for making the Queen feel welcomed."

"Anyway allow me to start showing you around our city shall we?" Jim offered before turning to his daughter "Barbara would you care to join us?"

"Actually dad, I have some work to do around my apartment." Barbara said, trying to make a believable excuse so she could leave and take care of the Riddler. "My apartment's a mess and I want it to look decent because..." She knew she was going to later kick herself for saying this but it was the only excuse she could think of right that second. "I would like to invite you and Queen Elsa over for dinner tonight."

"Well that sounds lovely, what do you think your Highness?" Jim asked

"Well, I suppose I could do that. What time will it dinner be at?"

"Seven sound good?" Barbara asked

"Seven, sounds perfect, see you then Barbara."

Barbara let out a sigh of relief, but then mentally kicked herself for offering to cook dinner for the Queen. She just had to make sure she took care of the Riddler, and other criminals by then.

When she got to the orphanage she saw that the Riddler had redecorated the outer part of the building with a big queen question mark on the front entrance. Like the other two locations there was also a green spotlight hanging from the roof. As Batgirl walked up the front steps of the orphanage Nightwing called her from her earpiece.

"Barbara are you sure you don't want backup? The Riddler is unpredictable. Who knows what you could be walking into?"

"Riddler is playing a game Dick, and the game sadly only is meant for one player. Nigma is already pissed that Batman didn't show up, if he sees you joining in he could snap and kill the hostage before even giving me a chance to play his game."

"I'm afraid she's right Master Dick" Alfred joined in through the earpiece. "Knowing how unstable Nigma is, and how strict he is on playing by the rules, a second player would only make matters worse."

"And just how long will this game of Riddler's last?" Nightwing asked

"Who knows?" Batgirl responded "Which is why I want you to do something for me. Look up everything you can on Thomas Elliot. There is a string of unusual killings going on and Elliot fits the style of the killings. I want to know his last known whereabouts. If he is near Gotham, we have ourselves a prime suspect."

"I will do that Babs but just please be careful with Nigma will you?"

"Don't worry Dick, I will be." With that Batgirl opened the door and walked inside. Riddler appeared on the wall on the orphanage lobby on a giant projection screen, wearing a smug look on his face that Batgirl couldn't wait to punch when she got her hands on.

"So you made it, good. I was hoping you hadn't turned chicken on me. Your next hostage awaits behind the door in front of you. But first as usual, a riddle. Riddle me this, What is harder to catch the faster you run?"

"Your breath obviously." Batgirl responded annoyed, crossing her arms.

"You are correct Batgirl but don't get to proud. Because beyond that door is my hardest challenge yet. You will die before you save the hostage, and than I the Riddler will finally prove that I am the smartest person alive."

"We will see about that." Batgirl growled as she opened the door. When she opened it she found herself in what looked like a average room with nothing in it besides a man tied to a chair. That's when she saw the tile flooring suddenly send off electricity.

"You ever been to a corn maze before Batgirl? I went all the time when I was a little boy. Of course I grew tired of them pretty quick. I always found my way out of them within minutes while the other kids would spend nearly a hour trying to find there way out. Well this challenge is a lot like a corn maze, only instead of corn, it's ten thousand bolts of electricity. On the tile flooring is a path that will lead you to the poor hostage you see in front of you. Your job is to find out which tiles are safe, and which one will electrocute you if you step on them. Find your way to the hostage without dying and you get the hostage. Fail, and well you know what will happen. Good luck."

"Eddie when I get through with you, you are going to look so stupid." Batgirl growled as she studied each tile in front of her. Each tile had electricity around the edges making it nearly impossible to know which ones would shock her. Riddler must have specifically put some special wiring underneath some of the tiles to insure they would electrocute her on impact if she stepped on them. There had to be a way to discover which tiles were safe, and which ones would kill her. Batgirl activated the detective visions in her cowl and studied each one carefully. That is when her suspicions were confirmed. Under the tiles that were safe to step on there was nothing underneath. While the ones that would kill her there was extra wiring ready to send out a shock if pressure were put on them. Batgirl had her path she was ready to get moving.

"You are taking a really long time studying those tiles." Riddler noticed "Are you scared Batgirl? Not surprised."

"Oh, you're about to be surprised." Batgirl laughed to herself as she stepped on the first tile. Nothing happened, it was safe, just like the rest of the plain tiles. With her path clear to her she took three steps straight before turning and going to the right two more tiles. She then went north one tile before turning and going to her right four tiles. Finally she turned north again for two tiles before reaching the hostage. Once Batgirl untied the hostage, the electricity on the floors shut off, making it safe to walk anywhere on the floor.

Riddler was beyond shocked. She had no idea how Batgirl did that.

"What? No!" Riddler gasped "How did you do that? Are you cheating? You have to be! Oh this is not over Batgirl, not even close!"

"Give yourself up Riddler, I've beaten you." Batgirl growled

"Oh you haven't beaten me yet Batgirl. I still have one more game left for us to play. And this one will be the biggest of them all. Riddle me this Batgirl, how do you keep a entire city hostage? Think about that one hero, you will need it, if your going to solve my last riddle."

Riddler's image on the wall disappeard, leaving Batgirl to think about what the Riddler said. The hostage was thanking Batgirl for saving his life right then but all Batgirl could think about was what Riddler told her about keeping a whole city hostage. Hoping he was listening, Batgirl called Alfred.

"Alfred did you catch what the Riddler said right then?"

"I sure did I'm afraid. It seems like Nigma has something big planned that involves all of Gotham."

"Keeping a whole city hostage, whatever it is, sounds like nobody will be able to evacuate Gotham when it happens." It then donned on Barbara. "Wait a second, the Gotham bridge. If Riddler gets his hands on the controls he can raise the bridges and make sure nobody leaves the island."

"But what could Nigma possibly pull that could endanger a entire city?" Alfred asked

"Bombs, has to be." Batgirl said "What if Riddler raises the bridge to Gotham, trapping everyone inside the city and places one or more bombs somewhere in the city threatening the lives of every citizen in Gotham?"

"Do you think Nigma is really that mad to endanger the lives of millions of people?"

"It's Nigma we're talking about. You know he is."

"In that case he must be stopped."

"He real be." Batgirl said "In the meantime have you and Nightwing found anything on Thomas Elliot."

"We have," Dick said "And you ain't going to like it. Apparently Elliot is currently serving time in Metropolis penitentiary for multiple murders. Apparently after failing to frame Bruce in Gotham he tried his hands again in Metropolis only to get stopped by Superman. He is currently serving a thirty year sentence. He is not our guy Barbara."

"Dammit!" Batgirl griped "Okay, what other names is one that list."

"There is two more it seems like. The other one is a man named Lazlo Valatine A.K.A Professor Pyg. I'll see what I can dig up for you."

"Thanks Nightwing." Barbara said.

Batgirl then let out a frustrated sigh. If Riddler was crazy enough to plant bombs throughout the city then one thing was certain. She needed to find Riddler and find him fast, otherwise millions of people would die.

 **Damn I love writing the Riddler scenes in this story. Maybe that is because I modeled him so much after the Arkham series version and he was one of my favorite parts of those games.**

 **Till next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa's tour of Gotham City started out well, Jim showed Elsa the GCPD building, the light that they shined to signal the Batman, and many of the city's historical buildings. But then Jim made the mistake of showing Elsa Wayne Enterprise, and before Jim knew it Elsa ran off to try to fine Bruce Wayne.

"Where's Bruce Wayne!" Elsa demanded to the secretary working the front office. "I need to speak to him at once!"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Wayne is not here right now, I can take your name and set up a appointment?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa said making the woman gasp when she heard Elsa was royalty. "Your boss Mr. Wayne promised me he would send over a construction team to my kingdom to build some new firms and I don't like promises being broken. Now I'm going to ask again, where is Mr. Wayne!"

"I don't know your majesty." The secretary said in a nervous tone "He is a really busy man and often goes places without telling anyone. But I'm sure his business Manager Mr. Fox can get you what you want."

"I don't care about Mr. Fox!" Elsa shouted startling the poor secretary "I care about Wayne! He was the one that I talked to, that I had a meeting with. So he needs to be the one that upholds his promise, not anybody else. Do you love your job Miss?"

"I love my job." The secretary said

"Good, If you want to keep it than you better get a hold of Wayne somehow. Because If he hasn't had anybody started on building that firm that he promised me by the end of the month, neither you nor anybody that in this building will be having a job for much longer!"

Elsa stormed out of the building leaving the secretary frozen in her seat in fear, her eyes widened and her mouth hung low not knowing what to say. It was right then that Jim walked up to the desk.

"Have you seen the Queen of Arendelle."

"She just left." The secretary said still sporting a terrified look on her face.

Jim walked out of the building and saw Elsa waiting for him by the car. Her arms crossed and her back leaning against the passenger side of the door.

"Gee, what did you do in there to get that girl so terrified?" Jim asked.

"I'm just making sure she gets the message out to Mr. Wayne."

"Well by the look on that woman's face I think you got the message out loud and clear." Jim said "Anyway there is one more thing I want to show you. You ever been to a football game?"

"I've been to a few in Arendelle, it's a pretty popular sport there."

"Well then you need to see A Gotham City football game while you are here."

Gotham City's version of football was nothing like what Elsa knew. For starters all the players were wearing so many pads that she couldn't tell what the players even looked like. Plus instead of nets they had two huge yellow tower like things that they called goal post. And the field was marked by yards. The thing that surprised Elsa the most however was that instead of a perfectly round white and black checkered ball, they had more of a oval shaped ball and was brown.

"This is not football." Elsa said

"Sure it is."

"No, where is the nets, the goalie, the white and black checkered ball? What is this?"

"Oh yeah," Jim said "Silly me, I forgot that you other countries have a different version then ours. The sport you are referring to is called soccer. This here is American football."

"They hardly even use their feet though." Elsa griped as she noticed the majority of the game was played with there hands. "How can you people call this football when you hardly use your feet, this is more like rugby why don't you call it that?"

"I didn't name the sport, I'm just a fan of it." Jim said. Elsa couldn't understand why anybody could be a fan of something so violent. Players where tackling people to the ground, colliding into each other and ramming into other players heads.

As Elsa was still trying to find the joy of the game she noticed a man on the row below her yelling curses at the referee every time he threw a flag on Gotham's team. It didn't matter if the flag was justified or not either, every time a flag was thrown the man would cry out how stupid and blind the ref was and unleash a wave of swear words that were not appropriate for a public gathering like this. The man didn't even care that there was couple with two small children in the seats next to him that was very uncomfortable with the man's language and covering their kids ears. After the man cussed out the ref again, dropping the F bomb as he called asshole, Elsa finally had enough and approached the man.

"Hey can you please watch your language sir? There are kids here that you are making uncomfortable."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I offending you with my language?" The man mocked, "Why don't you go stuff a sock in your ears then if you get bothered by a little bit of language then little. Or better yet leave so us grown ups can enjoy the damn game."

Now usually Elsa was a calm person, but one thing she couldn't stand was being disrespected. And not only was this guy disrespecting her but the people around him who he was disturbing with his language. Elsa had to put a stop to this and so she turned to the family who the guy was disturbing and whispered in their ear softly enough so Mr. Potty mouth couldn't here her. Then Elsa took the drink Jim bought her for the game and chunked it at the referee. The drink hit the ref in the back and the ref instantly turned around and demanded to know who throw it.

"He did it." Elsa said pointing to Mr. Potty mouth.

"What?" The guy said "No I didn't it was the lady!"

"It was to him ref." The family all said together.

"All right sir, get up and leave." A security guard said forcing the man out of his seat.

"They're lying, that bitch threw the drink!" The man continued to gripe as he was led out of the stadium. Elsa just smiled as the mother thanked her and went back to enjoying the game in peace.

"Well I think you just created Gotham's next super villain." Jim said as he watched the whole thing "But I can't say the guy didn't had it coming." Elsa just chuckled as she turned her attention back to the game, thankful that they wouldn't have any more problems the rest of the game.

Outside the stadium Nightwing was watching Elsa through a pair of binoculars while he sat on a rooftop. With Barbara off having to get her apartment ready for her dinner guests she left Dick in charge of keeping a extra eye on Elsa in case something happened.

"Anything?" Barbara asked Dick over his earpiece. Barbara still had her earpiece in so that she could keep in contact with Dick and Alfred while she got her apartment ready.

"Nothing." Dick said "So far Elsa and your father are just enjoying the game."

"Good, let me know if something happens"

"Master Dick, I hate to bother you but something has come up." The two suddenly heard Alfred come in.

"Talk to me Alfred." Dick said

"Scarecrow is back again and was spotted on Logan Avenue."

"Logan Avenue..." Dick caught on "That's where Professor Max Fletcher lives."

"Then I suggest you get a move on Master Dick." Alfred said

"I'm coming too." Barbara said

"But what about...?"

"Dick, Scarecrow has proven to dangerous to be taken on single handily. I've already done it twice and it has cost two lives already. I'm no going to let there be a third. I'll meet you there, hold on."

"I'm afraid she's right Master Dick but Miss Gordon I do suggest you hurry."

"I'm putting on the cowl and heading out as we speak, now go Dick, hurry, I'll meet you there."

When the two arrived at Professor Fletcher's house the two already heard screaming coming in from inside.

"Shit, he's already struck." Batgirl complained, Nightwing wasted no time kicking the front door in as the two of them searched around for both Fletcher and Scarecrow. Unfortunately Scarecrow was nowhere to be found.

"Crane is gone," Nightwing noticed "He's got away." The two heard screaming coming from Fletcher's room.

"We can still save Fletcher though." Batgirl said hurrying over to his room. Batgirl tried to twist the doorknob but noticed the door was locked.

"Dr. Fletcher," Batgirl said in a calm voice, "Please open the door."

"Get away from me demon!" The two heard Fletcher cry from inside.

"Dr. Fletcher there is no demons." Batgirl said trying to get Fletcher to calm down. "It's the fear gas, it's making you hallucinate. Please open the door."

"Get away!" Fletcher continued to scream.

"He's not going to open it." Nightwing said, "Maybe I can get through to him through the bedroom window."

"Okay, but be careful and take this." Batgirl handed Nightwind a Batarang.

"What is this for?"

"Fletcher is in a state of panic, he might be armed."

"Good point." Nightwing stuffed the batarang in his belt and sneaked out the front door and made his way to where Fletcher's bedroom was believed to be. As Nightwing reached Fletcher's bedroom he peaked threw the window and saw Fletcher standing at the door with a gun in his hands.

"Looks like you made the right call on the batarang, he has a gun in his hands."

"Be careful Dick."

Nightwing slowly worked on trying to open the window, unfortunately Fletcher saw him and starting firing his gun, causing Nightwing to duck and the glass to shatter.

"Dick, are you okay, I heard gunshots."

"I'm okay." Dick got up and threw the Batarang knocking the gun out of Fletcher's hand. Nightwing then leaped threw the shattered window and tackled Fletcher onto the ground as he pulled out a syringe with the antidote to the gas.

"Sorry Fletcher," Dick said as he injected him with the antidote. Nightwing refused to get off Fletcher until he knew for a fact that Fletcher was calm. When Fletcher finally stopped struggling and his breathing calmed Nightwing finally got off and gave him some space.

"Where's Crane?" Fletcher growled.

"He got away" Nightwing said "Don't worry, we'll find him. Your safe now that's what matters."

"He made me saw my deepest fears. I thought I was going to die."

"Dr. Fletcher is there any other professors that Crane could be targeting? If so you need to tell us, it will save lives.

"Um, yes Professor Chuck Webster."

Batgirl then crawled through the window to join Nightwing and Fletcher "I'll contact the Commissioner right away, you stay here and call the police, tell them everything that Crane did to you."

"Oh, I'll let the Police know everything that man did to me."

Once Nightwing and Batgirl left Fletcher's home Batgirl got a call from Alfred.

"Miss. Gordon I have some info that might interest you on our mystery killer.

"Talk to me."

"Well the bad news is It's not Lazlo Valentine. He's serving a life sentence here in Blackgate. But there is one other name that is of interest. He currently isn't in any prison databases but I will look into him further before confirming him as our top suspect. A man by the name of Barton Mathis. I'll let you know more when I find out more."

"Keep up the good work Alfred." Barbara let out a sigh of relief. Not only did they actually save one of Scarecrow's potential victims but they could be making some progress on who their mystery killer is. Maybe, just maybe, they could be stop these two after all.

 **I hope you don't mind how much time I'm giving to the rest of the Bat family, mainly Batgirl. I always loved the fact of Batman working with a full team and it only made since he would need the extra hands when taking on cases outside of Gotham. After all, he's not Superman so he can't be on the other side of the globe in the blink of the eye so he would need a team to handle things in Gotham while he is away. Hope you are liking what I'm doing and you will probably see Batman again next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know Batman has been gone for a few chapters but good news is he will be back in this chapter.**

Barbara was hard at work trying to get everything ready for when her father and Elsa came over to dinner. She was slow cooking a pot roast and was in the middle of cleaning up her apartment when she got a call from Alfred.

"Miss Gordon, I know you are busy but another body has been discovered, this one just outside the parking lot of Gotham City Medical. It may be rise to at least check it out."

"Understood Alfred," Barbara said. Barbara checked the time on her living room clock. Her guest wouldn't be arriving for another two hours. That should give her plenty of time to check out the murder victim and still finish cleaning up her apartment. She quickly checked on the process of the roast and saw it still needed a good couple hours to cook as well.

"Good, I can get this done and still be back before anybody suspects a thing." Barbara then quickly changed into her Batgirl uniform and glided out her apartment window into the direction of the hospital. "Someday someone is going to spot me leaving my apartment in this uniform and my whole cover is going to be blown."

In just a little over ten minutes Batgirl arrived at the hospital parking lot where the body lay. Just like the other two victims, the skin off their face, hands and feet had been removed.

"A third victim Alfred, there skin removed just like the previous two."

"This is getting out of hand Miss Gordon." Alfred said

"I'm going to use the deep tissue scanner to see discover who are victim is." Batgirl activated the scanner on her cowl and instantly got to work scanning what skin was left on body. What she could tell so far was that the victim was female, more then likely in their mid forties and fifties. Nearly twenty years older then their previous victims.

"Alfred our victim has a burn mark that goes from her neck clear down to her lower right arm. Judging from the scar tissue though this was not a recent burn but one that happened over a decade though, more then likely in some sort of fire. Check for burn victims from the past decade."

"Will do Miss Gordon." Alfred said as Barbara continued her scan

"There's a bullet lodged in the upper bicep, looks like it belongs to a hunting rifle, rather by accident or on purpose is hard to tell at this point." She continued her scan.

"She has a plate implanted in her skull. Used for cranial fracture. Most like due to a accident from when she has a child, possibly a fall."

"I've gathered all the clues and found the name of our victim." Alfred said "It appears our victim is Trina O'Reilly, Wife of District attorney Trevor O'Reilly. The bullet hole and burn mark come from her previous marriage when her ex husband Adrian Jones attempted to kill her when she filed for divorce. Shooting her in the arm with his hunting rifle then burning her with gasoline. Thankfully she survived the attack and Jones is serving a thirty years sentence for attempted murder. The plate comes from a accident from a child when she was riding her bike without a helmet and lost control of the tires when she rode pass a wet spot on the rode and hit her head on the pavement.

"Here's something that might interest you. Apparently Trevor O' Reilly has been suffering from a brain tumor and Trina has been raising money through donations and fundraisers to help pay for his treatment."

"Do you think our killer lured her here through promise of donation for her husbands surgery."

"I do believe that is a distinct possibility Miss Gordon. Although the pattern does not match his previous victims. With the first two it was the children of important Gotham figures, this time it is the wife."

"What if we have been looking at this from a wrong angle." Batgirl said "What if it is not just the children but family members in general."

"That is a possibility Miss Gordon. One I believe we will find the answer for soon because I think I have discovered our killer."

"Who?"

"Barton Mathis, A.K.A the Dollmaker. He was apprehended by Batman several years ago but managed to escape by killing one the guards and then surgically removing his face and wearing it over his own in order to slip out of the prison without being detected. He hasn't been spotted sense. When Batman arrested him the first time however he was creating dolls out of human flesh before selling them on the black market."

"That is just disturbing." Barbara said "I need to stop him before he kills anybody else."

"But what about what your dinner with your father and the Queen."

"I need to stop Mathis Alfred. He is killing people."

"Let the police handle this one Miss Gordon. You need to be there for the Queen. Queen Elsa needs a female figure during her time here in Gotham to make her feel more welcomed. It's what Batman would want you to do."

"But Dollmaker?"

"I will send all the information to the police and they can find him. Be with your father, be with the Queen. It's what Batman would want you do."

Batgirl sighed. Deep down she knew Alfred was right. Queen Elsa was in a new land with a bunch of unfamiliar faces. Maybe being with her would make Elsa feel more comfortable and safe.

"Keep me updated Alfred. If anything goes wrong you let me know immediately."

"Will do Miss Gordon, now you got guest to welcome I suggest you get home immediately."

Anna stood at the edge of the palace balcony, her arms folded over her chest as she stared over the kingdom. Her face sported a look of deep worry. This was the first time since Elsa thawed Arendelle from it's eternal winter that the two of them had been separated. The two sisters had always ran the kingdom together, and even though Elsa did all the hard work, making the laws and executive orders, Anna was always by her side giving her advice and ideas whenever she needed it. The two of them even traveled to other countries together whenever Elsa had meeting with other kingdoms, the two of them were that close. But now they were separated again by Elsa's orders. She understood why Elsa wanted her to stay behind. The kingdom was in the worst shape it had been in years and somebody had to stay behind and help it while she was gone. And that took the authority of one of the royals. Still considering the situation at hand with a madman after her. Anna couldn't help but worry for her older sister's safety, even though Batman promised she was in safe hands.

As Anna was staring off into space deep in thought she suddenly saw a dark shadow approaching her. Not knowing what it was, and knowing about the threat of Freeze, Anna pulled out a dagger and turned around to approach the figure. Only to gasp and put the dagger back in it's sheath when she spotted who it was.

"Oh Jesus Batman, don't you ever take that thing off?" Anna said " I could of killed you."

"I highly doubt that." Batman said, even if Anna did accidentally stab Batman, judging by the size of the dagger and the thickness of the padding on his suit, there would have been no way Anna could have done any serious harm to him. "You seem worried. It's about Elsa isn't it?"

"This is the first time we've been separated in a long time Batman. When we were younger we use to be so close until a accident happened that forced her to shut me out for many years out of fear. It took us years to rekindle our relationship. I guess, just being separated again brings up those bad memories from when we were kids. I guess I'm just scared I'm going to lose her again."

"Elsa's lucky to have someone like you Anna, but you don't have to worry, Elsa is in the safest of hands."

"It just comes with being her sister." Anna said "I don't know if you have any family or not Batman, but if you do, I hope you understand."

The two of them just stood in silence for a few seconds as the two of them stared out over the kingdom. Batman had no answer for Anna on that question, he didn't have any immediate family since his parents had been killed. Sure he had Alfred and considered him and his team family, and he adopted both Dick and Tim. He definitely would do anything in his powers to keep all of them safe, and had already done so on many different occasions. Sometimes nearly crossing the line in the process. So in a way he did understand Anna's fear and couldn't really blame her.

"You should probably get inside." Batman said, feeling a change in subject was needed "Elsa wouldn't want you out here with the possibility Freeze might show up at any minute."

"Yeah, your probably right," Anna agreed. As she turned around to go back inside she noticed Olaf running around the hall carrying Robin's belt, with a very pissed off Robin following behind him.

"Give me that, it is not a toy." Robin growled as he chased the living snowman all across the hall. Anna couldn't help but let out a laugh as she watched the situation, even Batman who was usually empty of emotion let out a small smile in amusement.

Robin finally snatched his belt away from Olaf but as Robin was putting it back on Olaf reached into Robin's pocket and pulled out his staff.

"Look at this." Olaf said as he started dancing with Robin's staff and started singing.

 _Bees will buzz, kids will blow dandelion fuzz_

"Stop that." Robin scolded before shooing Olaf away "Get out of here, shoo, shoo." Once Olaf was gone Robin walked up to Batman and Anna to complain.

"How did I get stuck with the snowman?"

"Quite the handful isn't he?" Anna laughed

"Yeah, next time it snows in Gotham I'm going to build a snowman that looks like him just so I can purposely knock him down."

Just then the three of them heard screaming coming from outside. The three of them ran back to the balcony as Batman and Robin took out the binoculars. That is when they saw him, Freeze was leading a army of his goons to the castle freezing everybody in his path.

"He's here!"Batman said. "Anna get inside the castle now!"

Batman and Robin leaped off the balcony and charged after Freeze and his army. Anna stood at the edge of the balcony and stared at the scene in horror. She did not expect Freeze to be a man in a giant exosuit. She just thought he was a average man with a ice gun. His shear presence alone horrified her. Still at the same time she didn't want to just hide away in the castle. She wanted to fight. Disobeying Batman's order she followed after the dynamic duo.

"Where is the Queen Batman?" Freeze growled once the Dynamic duo reached him.

"She's not here." Robin said "We sent her far away where you can't reach her."

"Tell me where she is!" Freeze roared.

"That would be very irresponsible of me." Robin smarted off.

"Tell me where she is or you will _die!"_

"I don't think so." Batman said as he chunked his batarang at Freeze, as both sides clashed. The Battle was on.

 **Bonus points to whoever it was who guessed who our mystery serial killer was.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know you was probably expecting to see a battle between Batman and Mr. Freeze after how that last chapter ended but we are going back to Gotham for a few chapters. Don't worry, we will get back to Batman and Freeze in a later chapter. I'm basically trying to set up a series of action packed chapters right now.**

It was eight o'clock when Jim Gordon and Elsa arrived at Barbara's apartment. Barbara just finished cleaning the apartment and finished preparing dinner about fifteen minutes before the two of them arrived. Not wanting Barbara to be responsible for doing everything, Jim stopped by the store and picked up a bottle of wine for them to enjoy with dinner. Dick Grayson, Barbara's boyfriend and fellow crime fighter Nightwing was already there when the two of them arrived.

Barbara walked up to her father and gave him a big hug "Glad your here."

"Thanks for offering to do this."

"Anything to make the queen feel more comfortable here in America." Barbara then turned to greet the queen. "Your majesty I hope your visit here will be as comfortable and enjoyable as possible. I have prepared a lovely dinner that I hope will be pleasing to you."

"No need for the title here Miss Gordon. You can just call me Elsa. And I appreciate the hospitality. Nice apartment you have here."

"Thanks but I'm sure it's not as fancy as your castle."

"No it's fine." Elsa said "I'll admit there are days I would prefer something a lot smaller. Where I can have some alone time without somebody barging in every fifteen minutes needing something. There are days where I would just love to sit back and relax and have some peace and quite."

"Well I ensure you Elsa your visit will be relaxing as possible." Barbara turned to the kitchen where Dick was tossing a salad for the four of them. "Dick will you please set the table for our guests please."

"Sure thing Babs."

"That's my boyfriend Dick," Barbara told Elsa "We met in College."

"Oh that's sweet. My Sister Anna just recently got married to this man who she met in the mountains. It's a long story on how they met but I ran off one time when everybody discovered my powers. I couldn't control them yet and I thought running away would prevent me from hurting anybody. My sister came looking for me and along the way she met this mountain man named Kristoff. They've been together ever since."

"Sounds like you have a good sister." Babs said "You have a man in your life Elsa?"

"Me? No, I've been a little to occupied right now with my kingdom. I'm not against looking for somebody but no one has came up yet."

"Well I'm sure in time you'll find a man who would be lucky to have you."

"Table is set" Dick said

"Great" Barbara said "Come Elsa, I hope you like pot roast."

"Are you kidding? I love pot roast, my kitchen staff fixes it for me and my sister all the time."

"Well I hope it's just as good as what your kitchen staff fixes."

Barbara set Elsa and her father down at the table then fixed them a plate with roast, carrots and potatoes and a garden salad.

"Okay I am officially offering you a job at my kitchen." Elsa said "This is the best damn roast I have had."

"Really?" Barbara said "Well I can't take all the credit It's my mother's recipe."

"Her mother taught her everything she knows about cooking." Jim said "Her cooking was one of the things that drew me to her. Well that and her looks. That woman looked like a angel had fallen from heaven. Hey eyes could make your heart melt."

"She sounds wonderful" Elsa said. "So where is she?"

"Eh, that's a long story and not that important." Jim said not really wanting to get in to the fact that his wife left him. "The important thing is that Barbara is the cook she is today because of her."

"So Barbara, do you have any sibling? A brother or sister perhaps, or is it just you?"

"Well..." Barbara started, she really didn't know how to explain the fact that her brother was a murderer. "I do have a brother but, we're not really close, like at all."

"Really, sorry to hear that."

"No it's okay it's just. He's done some bad things and really needs help."

"He's currently on the run from the law." Dick said in a moment of not thinking

"Dick!" Barbara scolded not wanting Elsa to know her brother was a fugitive.

"Oh sorry," Elsa apologized. "I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"You didn't know Elsa." Jim said "Don't apologize."

"So Dick how about you, do you have any family?" Elsa asked.

"Well I was actually raised by Bruce Wayne." The mentioning of that name caused Elsa to hiss and Jim to give a worried look.

"What?" Dick asked confused.

"Elsa and Wayne aren't exactly on good terms." Jim said

"How come?"

"Business related," Jim replied.

"Oh," Dick said "Well I ensure you Elsa whatever Wayne did to get you mad I'm pretty sure it wasn't intentional. Bruce may have his faults, and trust me there are a lot of them, but he still has a good heart. He took me in after my parents got killed. He saved me from ending up in a orphanage or on the streets. Wayne may not be perfect, but he's a nice person when you get to know him."

Feeling the tension rising Barbara decided to try to change the subject. "So anyway Elsa how are things going in Arendelle?"

Elsa let out a depressing sigh that none of them were expecting, they thought Elsa would be excited to talk about her home, but the saddened look on her face and the tone of her voice read otherwise. "Not good I'm afraid."

"Why not?" Barbara asked

"We are in the middle of a big economical crisis. People are losing there jobs, and no matter what I try to do nothing is getting any better. I've tried to make business deals with some of the top businesses here in America but little has come from it so far. People like Bruce Wayne. He promised to build some firms in Arendelle then I haven't heard from him since. Families are living in the streets, crime is going up, people are resulting to stealing just to be able to feed their families. I've been trying everything but..." Elsa started to choke up and tears started to fall from her face "But nothing is seeming to work."

Feeling the need to be alone Elsa scooted her chair from the table and got up. "Excuse me for a little bit." Elsa then walked to the living room and sat on the couch, burying her head in her hands as she started sobbing.

Barbara, Dick, and Jim just looked at each other for a few seconds not knowing what to think. Finally Jim got up and headed to where Elsa was. "I'll go talk to her." Jim sat himself down on the couch next to Elsa and put a comforting arm around her as he talked to her in a calm and soothing voice.

"Hey there, it's okay."

"No, no it's not okay," Elsa said "I've tried everything I know to do and nothing is getting better. And my subjects, they are getting reckless, they are demanding jobs right now, jobs that ain't there. That's why I'm so angry at Wayne, because I need him. I need him to bring jobs and he is nowhere to be found. I don't know what else to do Jim? Do you know what that is like, to do everything in your power to fix a bad situation only to see that your best isn't good enough?"

"Of course Elsa, I'm a cop, been one for over twenty years now. There's been many of times as both a cop and a father that I've been put in a bad situation and tried to resolve it only to feel like whatever I was doing wasn't working."

"Really?"

"During my early years as a cop. Back when I was just a Sergeant and not a Commissioner, there was a serial killer loose in Gotham. He was abducting teenage girls as they walked home from school. He would rape them then slit their throats and leave their bodies in a dumpster. This went on for about eight months. Every parent I talked to would criticize me and the rest of the GCPD, and accuse us of not doing enough to protect their children. They were wanting the man who was doing this caught right then and was wondering what was taking us so long. We were doing everything in our power to catch the guy but he left very little clues and seemed to be one step ahead of us. Barbara was about eleven at the time and even though she wasn't a teenager yet as a parent I couldn't help but fear about what would happen if we don't catch this guy, what if two years down the road this maniac is still out there and Barbara was his next victim. Each time we found another victim I would come on and cry not knowing when or how we were going to catch this guy. This man had killed fourteen girls Elsa, So we were really getting desperate to find him."

"So how did you?"

"Well after his last victim he got a little careless, and left one clue that helped us find him. When he dumped the body in the dumpster he accidentally got some blood on his fingers and left a bloody fingerprint on the side of the dumpster. That fingerprint helped us finally track down who the killer was. We ran the fingerprint scanner and got a name and within half a day we was able to track the guy down and bring him into custody."

"Really?"

"The point is Elsa, is that things may not look good now, you may think things will never get better, but overtime things will look up. Take it from a cop who has seen the worst this city has to offer. Things will approve in time."

Not able to hold back her emotions Elsa grabbed Jim and gave him a hug, "Thank you Jim."

"Anytime," Jim replied "I believe in you Elsa, I know you will fix things in your kingdom."

Jim's phone started ringing and when he picked it up his eyes went wide. "On my way." Jim hung up the phone and turned to Barbara. "Thanks for dinner Barbara, it was delicious but I got to go. We got a lead on the serial killer, and we think we know were he is hiding." Jim then turned to Elsa "Stay here Elsa and lock the doors. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jim then ran out the door and the second he left Barbara got a call from her earpiece from Alfred.

"Miss Gordon, Scarecrow has been spotted again,"

"Um Babs you might want to take a look outside" Dick said, Barbara glanced out her kitchen window and saw a green question mark shining in the air.

"Dollmaker, Scarecrow, and the Riddler, all in one night." Barbara said

"What are we going to do?" Dick asked

"You follow my dad and make sure he is safe, I'll take care of Riddler and then we will meet to take care of Scarecrow."

"But what about..." Dick pointed to Elsa who was sitting in the middle of the living room.

"Elsa, me and Dick has to go out for a little bit, feel free to watch something on TV if you want. I got Netflix and plenty of DVD's so help yourself, I also have plenty of novels if you want to read something. Lock the doors when we leave and don't let anybody in unless it is us."

"Where are you going? your father said there is a serial killer out there."

"Um, I forgot something important at Dick's apartment," Barbara said trying to come up with a excuse without giving away that she is Batgirl. "I won't be gone long."

As the two left Elsa gave a very confused look, what the heck is going on here?

As Dick and Barbara left the apartment they quickly changed into their crime fighting suits and left in opposite directions, Batgirl to where the Green Question mark was, and Nightwing to Dollmaker's hideout. It was time to stop these criminals once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

On the west side of Gotham twenty police cars raced to a old abandoned building that they believed the Dollmaker to be hiding. Years ago this building was used as a beauty salon, but last year it shut down when the owner died of a heart attack. Now the abandoned building was being used as the hideout for one of Gotham's most sick serial killers.

"Block all the exit's" Gordon said once he stepped out of the police car. "If he runs you have my permission to shoot on sight. We are going to catch this bastard. I want two cops on each exit, leave no door or window uncovered, the rest of you are with me." The cops nodded in understanding and once Gordon gave the signal they kicked the door in and stormed in side gun's ready to fire if needed. Once inside, all Gordon and the other cops could see was pure darkness, one couldn't see their hand in front of their face without a flashlight. Gordon took out a flashlight and searched the entire area, to his disappointment though he saw nothing but spiderwebs and a couple rats scurrying across the floor.

"Are you sure this is the right building?" One cop asked

"Has to be," Gordon said "Continue looking he's in one of these rooms somewhere."

That is when a gas grenade rolled up to their feet, letting loose a non toxic gas that knocked all of the cops including Gordon out cold. As Gordon fell to the floor coughing, just before he lost consciousness he saw a figure walk up to him, wearing a mask made out of dead skin.

"Dollmaker..." Gordon gasped.

"Hello Gordon, remember me?" It was then that Gordon lost consciousness.

It was a hour before Gordon regained consciousness, him and the other cops were all locked in cages there feet shackled to the wall. Gordon stared at his surroundings at where Dollmaker was keeping them hostage. He saw on a table was a variety of surgical tools that Dollmaker used to cut the skin off of his victims. It was then that Gordon saw what Dollmaker had been working on and his eyes lit up in horror when Gordon finally got a glimpse of what Dollmaker had been doing with the skin of his victims. On the other side of the room was three manikins, each covered in real skin. One was for Fire Chief Aaron Lopaz, the other judge Timothy Palmer, and the other District attorney Trevor O'Reily. There was three other unfinished manikins that revealed who Dollmaker's next targets was, Commisioner Jim Gordon, mayor Hamilton Hill and Batman. Above the head of the manikins was a plank that read "The hero's of Gotham City."

"So this is what your scheme is, your killing the family members of some of Gotham's most important figures, FOR ART!?"

"Not just any art, my greatest work yet." Dollmaker said "The hero's of Gotham City, It shall sell big on the black market, there are many gangsters and mobsters that will shell out big bucks to own the deceased bodies of Gotham's greatest."

"Then why kill their family members then?" Gordon growled "They don't have anything to do with their careers."

"To make them suffer of course," Dollmaker said "To make them feel the same way I did when you took a family member from me."

"Your father was a murderer Barton!" Gordon said "He cannibalized his victims! I tried to to take him in alive to face justice but he wouldn't go peacefully."

"Maybe," Dollmaker said "But still, you took him from me, you gunned him down right in front of my eyes. Do you know how horrifying it was to watch as a young boy your father being shot down in cold blood? You traumatized me!"

"I didn't want to kill him Barton, but he left me no choice."

"Guess it doesn't matter now does it." Dollmaker said as he walked over to Gordon's cell door to unlock it. "You know Gordon I was originally hoping to kill your daughter instead of you. To make you suffer like you made me suffer."

"You lay one hand on Barbara and so help me your death will not be a accident!"

"Oh I'm not going to kill her Gordon," Dollmaker said as he unshackled Gordon and led him to the operating table. "Now that your here I have no need. Your right Gordon, killing the family members of Gotham's hero's is unnecessary. I think I will start over and use their skin instead. Starting with you."

Nightwing arrived at the building and searched the outer area from the rooftops. "Barbara I see several cop cars here but no sign of your dad."

"He must be inside." Barbara said "Dick, I'm worried, Dad killed Barton's father when he was a child, he is probably going to be out for revenge. We know what Barton is capable of, who knows what he could do to dad."

"He won't do anything Barbara, I promise." Nightwing said as he glided down to the front entrance. He then walked inside and saw several cop's laying unconscious on the floor. These cops were the ones that Gordon had told to stay outside and block the exit. But once time past with no response these cops barged in only to get knocked out with gas as well. There was still the smell of fumes in the air allowing Nightwing to figure out how they were knocked out. Taking out a flash light in order to see in the dark room, Nightwing also took out a gas mask from his belt and strapped it over his mouth, he then took out a spray bottle from his belt and sprayed it over the floor space in front of him, revealing a red thin security light. Nightwing followed the trail of the light with his spray to find a secret hatch on the wall.

"This hatch opens and releases a gas grenade whenever someone trips this silent alarm." Nightwing thought. "Dollmaker must have known it was a matter of time before the cops tracked him down and was ready for them."

With the alarm in sight, Nightwing gently stepped over the wire and made his way toward where Dollmaker was hiding. There was no doubt about it now, Gordon was in trouble. Nightwing just prayed he would reach him in time.

Dollmaker strapped Gordon in the table, bounding down his arms and legs making sure there was no way for him to break free.

"You know Gordon, most people I kill I slit their throats before removing their skin," Dollmaker said as he grabbed the knife he was going to use to remove Gordon's skin. "That way they don't have to suffer, but I'm not going to grant you such mercy. I want you to suffer Gordon, I want you to suffer the same way I did. So I'm going to make sure your alive to witness me removing your skin, I want to here you screaming in the agonizing pain of your skin being peeled away from the rest of your body. I want you to suffer, a slow, and painful death!"

"Do your worst Barton, but let me warn you! Batman will find you, and he will make you wish you were dead!"

Dollmaker pressed the knife to the back of Gordon's right hand and he was just about to start peeling when suddenly the door slung open and Dollmaker felt himself losing his footing. As Dollmaker fell to the ground he realized Gordon saw that Nightwing had barged in and threw one of his Wing dings , a modified version of the batarang made specifically for Nightwing, at Dollmaker's shin causing Dollmaker to fall and lose his footing.

"Took you long enough!" Gordon said "Give him hell Nightwing!"

"I was hoping for Batman to show up," Dollmaker said as he picked himself off the floor "But I guess your death will have to do instead!" Dollmaker then charged at Nightwing, swinging his knife hoping to slice Nightwing's skin. Nightwing easily dodged each swing of Dollmaker's and finally after the fifth swing, as Dollmaker was raising his arm for his next strike, Nighwing grabbed his eskrima clubs from his pouches and struck Dollmaker right in the chest. The blow caused Dollmaker to topple over and drop his knife.

Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against Nightwing, Dollmaker took off running. Nightwing jumped out a window and took to the rooftops. Aiming to cut Dollmaker off at the exit. Dollmaker just opened the back exit when Nightwing jumped off the rooftop and landed on Dollmaker's shoulder's, knocking him to the ground. Nightwing then struck Dollmaker over the head with his club, knocking him out cold, putting a end to his sick plans.

Nightwing drug Dollmaker back into his lair and laid at Gordon's feet. Nightwing then quickly untied Gordon from the table and grabbed the keys to free the rest of the cop's who were being held captive.

"Thanks Nightwing, the families of his victims will sleep easier knowing that their loved ones killer has been brought to justice. I will make sure that Barton Mathis will go away for a long time. The city is a lot safer now thanks to you."

"I wish that was true but Riddler and Scarecrow is still out there. Batgirl is off handling Riddler, but Scarecrow is still on the loose."

"You'll get him I'm sure. If you need any help, I'm free to offer my assistance."

"You just deliver Dollmaker into custody, I will handle Scarecrow." Nightwing then took the roof and started his search for Scarecrow. As Gordon watched him head off, he just shook his head in amazement at the confidence of the young hero.

"Batman sure knows how to groom them partners of his."


	16. Chapter 16

The Gotham City police department of all places was where Batgirl found the latest of Riddler's spotlights. Planted right next to the bat signal Riddler shined a big green question mark over the entire city. Waiting for Batgirl was a computer with a viral message much like the one when Riddler first started this crazy game. Clicking on the message Batgirl listened to what the Riddler's plan was.

"Greetings Batgirl, this is it, my final challenge. By now you are probably a little overconfident having completed three of my Riddles already. Well it's time to bring that pride of yours down several notches because this is the toughest challenge yet. One that I doubt even you can complete. And once you die trying to solve it I will stand over your blood covered corpse victorious knowing that I have bested you. Located across this city is three bombs. Located at each of the three previous points where we played our games. Each bomb is big enough to level a entire neighborhood to the ground. You got one hour Batgirl to find them and figure out how to disable them before they detonate. Oh and fair warning, none of them can be disabled the same way. Good luck Batgirl, the clock starts now!"

"Alfred did you get that?" Batgirl asked as she started running through the rooftops.

"I sure did, looks like Nigma has finally gone too far."

"There are more than five million people in this city. Who knows how many fatalities will happen if even one of those bombs go off."

"Sending the Batmobile to you, it should arrive right now." The Batmobile arrived remotely to Batgirls destination and she immediately jumped in and headed to the destination of her first challenge, Gotham's First National Bank. After the incident with the boulder, the bank was nearly in shambles and closed for repairs. But Batgirl was able to break her way in by smashing through a window to see the first bomb. Like the first challenge there were a group of keys hanging from a hook marked A to Z. But unlike the first challenge there were more than one key on each letter and instead of three keyholes to the bomb there was eleven. Above the bomb written in green paint was a message. "A bat is spelt with three letters in English but eleven in Latin. Can you spell it out?"

"Miss Gordon is everything all right?" Alfred asked

"He wants me to spell out Bat in Latin,"

"Oh dear, I do hope you know your Latin Barbara."

"My father made a point of me and my brother learning at least two foreign languages by the time we finished High School Alfred. Latin wasn't exactly my strongest language since I was more into French and Spanish, but I vaguely remember a few words and I think I remember the word for bat."

"Well here's to hoping you are right, for Gotham's sake."

Barbara took the first key, it was one under the letter "V" and stuck it under the first key hole. A green light lit up signalling that it was right.

"Great, so far so good. She took the next key, one under the letter "E" and placed it in the next key hole. The second light lit up. "Yes" She carefully finished spelling out the word and when she was finished it spelt out the word "Vespertilio". It was then that the bomb opened up... _Only_ to reveal another riddle.

"To shut off this bomb you must crack the code." There was a electric pad connected to a bunch of wires. On the pad lit up in green lights was the image of a lock.

"Code? What code?" That is when it donned on her. "The remote hacking device, I can use it to hack the system and crack the code that way." Wasting no time Batgirl took out the hacker where seven spaces popped up with letters flying threw each space. Moving the two controls around on the hacker she quickly filled the spaces with the word "Victory" The bomb immediately shut down and became inactive, one down three to go.

"How did you get that?" Batgirl heard Riddler say over the intercom "Never mind, there's still no way you can get to the remaining two bombs in time. Head to the carnival Batgirl, you only got forty minutes left."

"Miss Gordon, need me to remind you that the carnival is on the other side of Gotham, it will take you ten minutes to get there even with the speed of the Batmobile."

"Then I suggest we better get the next challenge done fast." Batgirl revved the engine and raced down the streets of Gotham as fast as the Batmobile could go, hitting speeds of more than two hundred miles per hour. As soon as she reached the carnival she instantly ejected herself from the batmobile and glided into the tent where her second challenge originally took place. Riddler had set up new mirrors and each one showed a image of the second bomb.

"Which one is the real bomb Batgirl?" She heard Riddler's voice echoing from the tent. Batgirl's scanner would be of little use this time. Last time she was in this tent she was able to scan for the victim's body heat to find out which mirror the hostage was behind. There was no hostage this time though. So her scanner was useless. Riddler still had the sound in the room rigged making it really hard to guess which where the ticking sound was coming from.

Hard, but not impossible. Batgirl remembered that on top of updating the cowl's scanner Fox also added a echolocation device in the cowl giving both Batman and Batgirl the hearing of a bat. All she had to do was use the echolocation in a certain area and the sound waves will shoot back to her letting her know if the bomb was in a certain area, eliminating a hundred mirrors to a more manageable five or six. It would still take a few minutes but for her to scan all the mirrors, but it beats the alternative.

Activating the echolocation device, she sent sound waves to the mirrors to her left, only for them to come up empty. The bomb was not behind those. She then sent the waves to the mirrors to her north, still came back empty.

"Come on dammit give something." Batgirl hissed as she sent the next waves to the mirrors right behind her. This time the waves came back with something the bomb was in this area. There were still five mirrors behind her, but if she could use the echolocation on each one individually she could find out the exact location of the bomb. With no time to lose she used the echolocation again on the first mirror to her right and came back instantly with a match. She smashed through the mirror and grabbed the bomb, only to find another riddle when she opened it.

"Bet you can't shut off this bomb Batgirl, you don't have the _voice."_

"Don't have the voice?" Batgirl pondered "Wait I got it, the voice Synthesizer. Only the Riddler's voice can shut off this bomb. Alfred download a copy of Riddler's voice to the voice synthesizer. I'm going to use it to imitate Riddler's voice and shut down this bomb."

"Right away Miss Gordon," Alfred said. Batgirl took out the voice synthesizer from her utility belt and the second Riddler's voice was downloaded she fiddled with the voice for a few seconds until she had it to where his voice would give the demand to shut off. Aiming the synthesizer to the bomb she pressed the button giving the command.

"This is Riddler, deactivate." Instantly the bomb deactivated, no longer posing a threat.

"What?" The voice belonging to the real Riddler screamed "How did you do that? Oh that tears it Batgirl. I was hoping you would have died or given up so you wouldn't have to face humiliation from my last challenge but you leave me no choice. Hurry to the orphanage Batgirl. You only have twenty minutes left."

"Miss Gordon I do suggest you be careful. Given Nigma's unstable mind there's no telling what awaits you at the orphanage."

"Nothing I can't handle Alfred. I'll be careful." With that Batgirl hopped in the Batmobile and drove as fast as she could to the Orphanage.

Batgirl had only twelve minutes to spare by the time she reached the orphanage. Whatever was waiting for her, she better solve it quick, otherwise the entire east side of Gotham city would be destroyed. Running inside the orphanage, and into the room of her previous challenge there she saw the entire floor this time had been wired with electricity causing her to stop on the outskirts of the room, she couldn't step on the floor without being electrocuted. In the middle of the room sat the final bomb, and written in green lettering on the wall across from her read "How do you shut off a bomb, if you can't reach it?"

"This is it Batgirl, my final Riddle. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Batgirl, I really did, but you left me no choice. You will die, as well as the entire east side of Gotham. It surely has been a fun game but now it's time for it to end. That is unless you can reach this bomb. But let's be honest. We both know not even you can solve this one."

"Don't be so sure." Batgirl said as she was already pondering how to shut this one off. If she could just get to the other side of building she could use her explosive gel to create a hole in the wall allowing her to use the Batmobile's winch to shut off the bomb. But first she had to get to the wall, that is where the line launcher comes in. Firing line launcher on the other side of the wall, she instantly climbed on top of the line and walked across it like a tightrope until she got to the wall. She then sprayed some explosive gel on the wall and walked back to the other side of the room to not get caught in the explosion. She then detonated the gel and it blew a gaping hole in the wall big enough for the batmobile to drive through.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Batgirl heard Riddler screaming. He was apparently watching the whole thing unfold from a hidden room and he was starting to panic.

Not listening to Riddler's pleas, Batgirl then took out the Batmobile remote controller and drove it into the orphanage.

"Stop not giving up!" Riddler screamed.

Batgirl fired the winch at the bomb, then setting up a remote link to the batcomputer she hit the bomb with a heavy virus. After she hacked in the bomb she exposed the core and started revving the engine to defuse the bomb with a controlled explosive.

"DON'T!" Riddler screamed. Too late. After revving the engine a couple times the bomb erupted, the only damage being a gaping hole in the middle of the floor.

That is when Riddler finally exposed himself, climbing out the hole she left in the floor. He had been hiding out in the basement of the Orphanage, and now that Batgirl beat his game, he climbed out of the basement and lunged at her manically.

"No, you cheated!" Riddler screamed as she swung for Batgirl. Bartgirl was ready however and ducked forward missing the swing before planting her fist right in Riddler's gut. Batgirl then grabbed Riddler by the collar and flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him hard on the ground on his back before planting a fist to his face. With Riddler defeated, Batgirl put him in handcuffs and led him to the batmobile.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that. Who just got his ass handed to him by a bat." Batgirl taunted putting Riddler in the back seat of the Batmobile.

"No you cheated, you wasn't suppose to use the car," Riddler griped. Batgirl just ignored him as she drove him to Arkham. Riddler was still complaining and accusing Batgirl of cheating when Batgirl led him to his cell.

"Mark my word Batgirl this isn't over. When I get out of here I will get my revenge, and I will think of something so sinister, so complex, not even you can solve it."

"Well lucky for you, you have twenty to thirty years to figure the plan out. Oh and enjoy your new cell mate.

"Eddie my boy! Good to see you old chum!" A voice said behind him with a manically laugh. Riddler's eyes went wide in fear as he turned around and saw the Joker laying on the top bunk of the beds, with a joke book in hand. "Hey want to here a joke? How many Bat people does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"No! Don't lock me up with him please! Riddler cried as he banged on the cell door.

"Goodbye Riddler."

"No, Please! I can feel him draining my genius with his horrible jokes."

"Oh here's one. Two Bat people walked into a bar."

"NO!"

Elsa had done finished watching first of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies on Netflix and feeling the need to get up and stretch her legs she started to explore Barbara's apartment. She had no idea why she and Dick left in such a rush, and she attended to question them about that hard when they got back. After all she was suppose to be in protective custody which meant someone was supposed to be with her at all times. What if another one of Freeze's goons decided to break in and try to abduct her? Barbara and Jim would have some huge explaining to do if that happened.

Walking into Barbara's bedroom she saw a picture frame on her desk of Barbara and Jim from when she graduated college. She saw Barbara holding up her college certificate with a huge grin on her face and Jim sporting a similar sized grin of his own with his right arm wrapped around his daughter.

"That's a nice picture." Elsa said as she sat it back down. She then saw what looked like a TV remote sitting next to the picture. Only thing was it only had a single red button in the middle and that's it.

"Hm, wonder what this does?" Curious she turned to the TV in the room and pressed the button. To her shock the walls in the room started changing. The TV and picture frame, as well as most everything else disappeared behind the wall and a giant computer screen appeared in the TV's place, as well as a manikin displaying a spare Batgirl suit in case the one Barbara wore got damaged in any way.

"What the hell?" Elsa gasped when she saw the Batsuit appear. She then saw a table appear where the desk with her picture frame once stood. The table sported many different gadget's from Batarangs, explosive gel and smoke pellets. Mugshots of criminals on the run popped up on the screen including one of Mr. Freeze.

"So that's what Mr. Freeze look's like," Elsa noticed. "Well I see where he gets his name. Wait a second? Why does Barbara have all of this. Why does she have a suit similar to that of Batman's unless?" She gasped when it donned on her "She works with the Batman!"

Alfred's head then popped up on the screen. "Barbara, is that you? I thought you would be going after Scarecrow right now." That is when Alfred noticed Elsa on the other side of the screen, a look of shock and curiosity smeared all over her face. "Oh Dear."

 **Dun, dun, dun! How's that for a twist. Now next chapter we will get back to Batman and Freeze in Arendelle but the chapter after that we will get back to Elsa and her shocking discovery. Hope you stick around.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know you are all probably expecting to see what happens next after Elsa discovered Barbara's secret. We will get back to that next chapter but first we are heading back to Arendelle to see how Batman is dealing with Freeze. Enjoy.**

Batman ducked behind a wall as Freeze shot his ice gun at the Dark Knight. Due to his size and his powerful exo-suit. Freeze was far to dangerous to take on in hand to hand contact. If he was going to beat him it was going to require stealth and brains. Joining Batman behind the wall was Anna. Who was not prepared for the attack from Freeze and his goons, and was starting to freak out.

"What are we going to do Batman?" Anna asked. Batman didn't answer, instead he took out a remote control batarang and started punching in coordinates. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the terrified princess.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to use a remote control batarang to try to jam his ice blast. If I can to do that then I should have a temporary advantage to try to take him down. While I am dealing with him get back to the castle and get somewhere safe."

Anna nodded in understanding as she watched Batman toss the batarange and use a remote with a camera on it to see where he was steering the batarang. With his target in sight he steered the batarange and jammed it right in the middle of Freeze's ice gun. With the ice gun temporarily jammed Batman shot his grappling hook in the air, hooking it to the roof of the castle and shot himself up in the air and glided toward Freeze, planting his feet into the back of his helmet.

Remembering Batman's orders, Anna took off inside the castle. She was about to run to her room to hide when she suddenly spotted one of Freeze's goons at the corner of her eye. Anna stopped and ducked behind one of the suits of armor in the hallway to stare at the intruder. Many of the guards were outside the castle trying to fight off Freeze's army so there were very few guards inside the castle. And those that were stood no chance against the goon with just their swords against her ice gun. She was encasing them with ice before they even got within striking distance.

"What is she up to?" Anna asked herself wondering why one of Freeze's goons was inside the castle. That is when she recognized the direction she was heading. She was going straight toward the direction of the dungeon, and she knew exactly who was down there that she would be interested in. With the goon's back turned Anna grabbed a crossbow mounted on the wall and grabbed some arrows from the supply closet and followed after the goon, she couldn't let Crystal escape.

Back outside Batman had Freeze on the ground, beating him repeatably over the helmet with his fist. He knew as long as his helmet was on that his blows were meaningless, but if he could smash the glass face shield on the helmet, then that would give him contact with the face where he could do the most damage. Freeze however was able to grab Batman and throw him off before Batman could crack him helmet. Freeze got back on his feet and yanked the batarang out of his ice gun, getting it working again.

"You think you can stop me with your mere toys Batman?" Freeze taunted "Your going to have to do better then that." Freeze fired his ice gun again at the Dark Knight causing him to have to find shelter again as he worked to figure out his next strike. Luckily he was able to find some crates to enter and hide from Freeze. If he could get close to Freeze from underneath those crates, then he could take him by surprise.

"You can't hide forever Batman." Freeze said as he noticed Batman was nowhere to be found. "Eventually I will find you."

"Don't worry everyone help is on the way!" Olaf shouted running up to Freeze from behind and grabbing him by the leg.

"What are you?" Freeze asked noticing the snowman clinging onto his leg.

"Come on, fall down, fall down." Olaf chanted using all his strength to try to get Freeze to trip.

"Get off me!" Freeze scolded shaking his leg to try to get the annoying snowman off.

"This is not making much of a difference is it?" Olaf asked

"Actually it is." Batman said as he jumped out the crate, grabbed Freeze by his free leg and tossed him onto the ground.

"Yes I did it." Olaf squealed, not noticing that it was Batman that knocked Freeze to the ground. "I'm stronger then I look." Batman then delivered a series of blows to Freeze's helmet and armor. Trying to damage his suit. Without his suit working properly, Freeze was vulnerable. Batman had to damage his suit somehow.

Freeze however, was not going to give him that opportunity, he quickly knocked Batman off him again before turning his attention to the snowman who distracted him, who was still gloating about taking Freeze down.

"Uh oh." Olaf gasped noticing Freeze was back up and pointing his gun at him. Olaf then quickly took off running barely avoiding Freezes blast as he ran off to hide.

Back inside the castle the goon had reached the dungeon, and with a wide smirk on her face, walked up to the cell that Crystal was being held in. Crystal was laying on her cell bed staring at the ceiling when she heard her colleague arrive. Sitting up to see who was at the cell door, a wicked smirk formed across her face.

"I knew you would come for me Ginger." Crystal said

"Stand back," Ginger ordered "I'm going to get you out of here.

"Neither one of you are going anywhere," Anna called out, arriving to the dungeon and pointing her crossbow at the intruder. "Lay down your weapon and give yourself up peacefully, I don't want to shoot you."

"Your hands are shaking." Ginger noticed "You have never used a weapon on another person before have you?"

"I will if I must," Anna said.

"You really think you stand a chance against me." Ginger taunted "I have been a part of multiple attacks over the years, taken many lives. Your just a princess who has never even shot a crossbow at a living thing before. What chance do you have just by yourself?"

"She's not by herself though." Suddenly Kristoff showed up behind Anna wielding a crossbow of his on. "And unlike the princess here I actually know how to use this thing. Now you heard the lady lay down the weapon or we will shoot."

Ginger didn't seem unfazed, she didn't care if they shot her or not. Dying for the mission was never a problem for her. She had seen many of her colleagues fall before and all of them died with honor, so if she fell she didn't care. All she cared about at that moment was getting her colleague out of that cell.

"Looks like you got me." Ginger chuckled, before turning to Crystal in her cell and smiled. "Unless of course I bring in someone far more deadlier than me." Ginger tossed her ice gun toward Cystal's cell. The sudden movement caused Kristoff to fire his crossbow, striking Ginger in the abdomen. Ginger fell, but not before the tossed the ice gun through the cell bars, the weapon landing directly in the arms of Crystal.

Before Kristoff could reload his crossbow Crystal shot the ice gun at the bars, causing them to shatter like glass. Anna shot her Crossbow but Crystal froze it with her ice gun causing it to fall to the ground due to the extra weight of the ice and shatter. Kristoff finally was able to load his bow, but right before he could fire Crystal fired her ice gun again and rncased Kristoff waist down in ice. Anna screamed seeing her boyfriend trapped in ice. She attempted to reload her own crossbow and avoid Crystal's blast but Crystal was to fast with her ice gun and before Anna had a chance to move she too found herself trapped waist down in a block of ice.

With both Kristoff and Anna trapped and not going anywhere Crystal walked to her fallen colleague. She laid on the floor, the arrow sticking out of her abdomen, slowly bleeding out. Crystal bent down and took Ginger's left hand in her on as she comforted her dying colleague.

"Promise me you will find Elsa, and cure the boss's wife." Ginger said

"We will not fail my friend. I swear, Elsa will be found and Nora will be cured.

With that Ginger died there on the dungeon floor holding on to Crystal's hand. Crystal closed Ginger's eyes and put a fist to her chest in respect for her fallen before turning to her two encased prisoners.

"I should kill you both right now and avenge my friend's death. But the boss ordered we take you alive, so as much as it pains me, I will let you live. For now anyway."

"Kill us if you want." Anna growled "But you will never find Elsa."

"My dear, I'm afraid you underestimate the persistence my boss has. Your sister will be found, the question is, how many people will she be willing to sacrifice before giving herself up. The only reason your still alive is so we can draw her out." Crystal then struck both Anna and Kristoff over the head with the butt of her ice gun. She smashed the ice that the two of them were in so the two wouldn't die, then chained them to the cell wall and locked them together in a single cell. Chuckling to herself she walked out of the dungeon to join the others outside in battle.

The difficulty about taking Freeze down was not just the fact that he had to break throw the suit in order to get to him, it was also the fact that he learned from every mistake he made. Batman couldn't use the same type of attack twice on him in a single battle. Knowing that, Batman grappled to a gargoyle hanging from the roof of the castle and waited for Freeze to get close enough for him to strike.

"I will find you Batman," Freeze growled as he searched his surroundings for the Batman. Eventually Batman found the opportunity he was waiting for, Freeze made his way under the exact gargoyle Batman was crouching on and Batman jumped off, landing right on top of Freeze's shoulders knocking him to the ground. This time, Batman was determined to make Freeze stand down.

"It's over Freeze."

Freeze couldn't let Batman win not this time. He was bound and determined to find Elsa and cure his wife. As Batman had Freeze pinned to the ground, Freeze turned his head and saw Robin struggling with one of Freeze's goon. Thinking he found leverage Freeze pointed his ice gun at Robin, only for Batman to toss a batarange to knocking it out of his hand.

"As I said Freeze, it's over!"

"I don't think so." Batman suddenly heard. He turned around and before he had time to react Crystal fired her own ice gun, encasing Batman waist down in ice.

"Batman!" Robin cried out seeing his mentor get trapped in ice. Unfortunately Robin let his guard down giving Freeze's goon the opportunity to encase him in ice as well. With both of them trapped in ice The goon slammed the butt of her gun against their heads to knock them out cold.

"Don't worry everyone I'm here to help." Olaf said running over to Freeze to try to fight back again, only for Crystal to fire her ice gun and encase him in ice as well from the head down.

"Hmm, so this is what it feels like to be a Popsicle." Olaf said to himself.

"What the heck is that thing?" Crystal asked confused.

"I don't know nor do I really care." Freeze replied as him and Crystal stared down at the unconscious dynamic duo.

"So this is what has become of the dynamic duo?" Crystal chuckled as she shook her head in disbelief. "Pathetic. We should kill them boss."

"No, lock them up in the dungeon cell, we will use them as leverage to draw Elsa out of hiding."

"We don't need Batman," Crystal argued. "We have Elsa's sister, that should be enough for her to surrender, we don't need the dynamic duo for leverage. It's because of these to that Nora still hasn't been cured."

"By the time all this is finished, and Nora is cured of her disease, there will be nothing Batman can do. Me and Nora will vanish, and be together again just the two of us somewhere not even the Batman can find us. Get them out of the ice, take their utility belts so they don't have their fancy gadgets, than lock them up in the cells. That is a order."

"As you wish," Crystal said. As much as she disagreed with Freeze's decision, she knew better then to argue with him so as much as she wanted to kill the dynamic duo and be rid of them she reluctantly did as he said.

About a hour later. Batman and Robin woke up, there wrist chained to a wall inside a cell. In the cell next to their right was Anna and Kristoff, also chained to a wall by their wrist. Olaf was to Batman's left in a cell of his own. He was still encased in ice, since he was made of snow the ice was in no danger of killing him, so they saw no reason to thaw him.

"You know I really thought we would be dead by now." Robin said wondering why Freeze didn't kill them when he had the chance.

"He want's to use us as leverage." Anna said "To find Elsa. He is using us to try to draw her out."

"Well good thing he doesn't know where she is." Kristoff said

"Oh but I'll find her." They heard Freeze say. Freeze slowly walked into the room, the sound of his boots hitting the pavement echoed throughout the entire dungeon. He was dragging one of Elsa's guards by the ankle across the floor. The guards wrist were tied together and with Crystal following behind him there was no way for the guard to even attempt to make a run for it. Freeze sat the guard down on the floor, Crystal grabbed the guard by his hair, forcing him to sit up and look at Freeze. The mere presence of Freeze terrified the guard, add in the fact that he was defenseless with his hands bound and had two weapons pointed at him and he was gasping in fear.

"Now we are only going to ask this once." Crystal said "Where is Elsa?"

"I can't tell you." The guard said trying to be brave "I swore a oath to protect the queen and by answering you I would be betraying that oath... AHHH!" Crystal fired her gun at the guards leg, encasing it in ice. The guard screamed in pain as he felt his leg developing frostbite.

"Answer me!" Crystal roared "Where is Elsa!"

"Don't do it please." Anna begged the guard. Anna could see the guard fighting himself. The guard wanted to be strong, but the pain was becoming to much for him. The guard turned to Anna and the look on his face told Anna everything she needed to know. He was weakening.

"She was sent to Gotham." The guard confessed. "Batman put him under police protection. That's all I know."

"It will do." Freeze said pointing his gun at the guard.

"What no!" The guard pleaded. Freeze didn't listen, he encased the guard completely in ice, the guard died within minutes.

"No!" Batman yelled as he witnessed the guard's death defenseless to stop it.

"You monster!" Anna snapped. "You will never get away with this."

"I already have princess. Your sister will choose whose life is more important. Yours or hers." Freeze then turned to Crystal. "Get hold of a satellite. It is time we send a message to the Queen. She will give herself up or her sister and everybody she cares about, will die!"

 **Will Batman escape? Will Elsa give herself up to Freeze in order to save her friends and family? Find out next time same bat time same bat channel.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"What is this place?" Elsa asked as she looked around Barbara's transformed bedroom and then back to the man on the computer with a British accent "Who are you?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you that your majesty." Alfred said, "But I will say you shouldn't be in here."

"I just found out that the Commissioner's daughter works for the man who sent me here to protect me from a crazed man in a exo-suit called Mr. Freeze. "So I think I deserve some damn answers." Elsa protested. "Why does Barbara work for Batman? How did she discover his secret? And who in the bloody hell are you? I may not be the queen of this country but as a Queen I still have the right to be given answers when asked now tell me!"

Giving a defeated sigh Alfred gave in to the queen's demands. "My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I do a lot of behind the scenes investigations for the Batman when he is out on the fields. Ms. Gordon donned the identity of Batgirl when her father got framed by a gangster known as Two Face. After Batgirl defeated Two Face and cleared her father's name Batman did some detective work and discovered that Barbara was indeed Batgirl. Swearing to keep the secret Batman recruited Batgirl to join his team. I swore a oath not to reveal the identity's of any of the Bat family and am only telling you this because you figured it out on your own. But I will not reveal the names of Batman or any of his other partners, not even under the threat of being thrown in your dungeon."

Calming down and satisfied with Alfred's answer Elsa nodded in understanding. "You swore a oath to protect their identities I understand. The more people who knows the more dangers their families are in danger, I get it. But tell me Alfred what could be so important that Barbara would run off and leave me by myself when I am supposed to be in protective custody."

"I don't know if I'm allowed to give out that classified information."

"Alfred, I'm a Queen." Elsa reminded him. "And I'm supposed to be under protective custody, by rule I can complain that Barbara and the Commissioner abandoned me in my time of need. I might not know much about the Commissioner, but I'm pretty sure he works with Batman in order for him to put me under his protection. I don't think it would go pretty well with the general public to hear that your police commissioner abandoned me and put me in danger like this would it? So I'm going to ask you again Alfred, why did Barbara leave?"

"Oh I'm going to get in so much trouble for this." Alfred complained to himself. "There was three criminals on the loose that needed their attention. Two of them has already been caught but the other one is still at large."

"Whose the other one?" Elsa asked crossing her arms.

"Your majesty please don't tell me your thinking about going out there and joining them? I'm sure they got it all under control."

"Why should they have all the fun while I sit around by myself in a empty apartment, twiddling my thumbs?"

"Oh dear?" Alfred griped "His name is the Scarecrow."

"Wait, like the Wizard of Oz Character?

"Yes and he was a former professor who got himself fired from Gotham University and has been targeting the professors that got him fired. He's on his way right now to take out his final target."

"Give me the address."

"Your Majesty your a newcomer to this town and don't know your way around the city. Plus you don't even have a suit."

"The commissioner gave me a tour Alfred, I know enough places around here. By the way see this dress I'm wearing, I made it out of my ice. I'm pretty sure I can make a suit. Now about that address?"

Giving in Alfred gave Elsa the name and address of the Scarecrow's target, Professor Chuck Webster. Elsa then quickly focused on making herself a suit. It was a Exo-suit completed with a visor that covered the top half of her face. The Chest plate of the suit had a snowflake emblem on it, and the hands of the suit had a small opening on each finger to allow her to shoot her ice. For the final touch a rocket pack on the back of the suit to allow her to fly to the location in order to get to the Scarecrow faster.

Alfred might not have prevented Elsa from leaving the Scarecrow to the professionals but he still managed to talk her into taking a earpiece so he could communicate with her the whole time. With the earpiece Alfred gave Elsa step by step directions to Webster's house just to make sure she knew how to get there.

Finally after a few minutes Elsa reached the location of Professor Webster's house, just in time to see Scarecrow reach the front steps.

"Man that guy's outfit is hideous." Elsa said as she crouched on a tree limb to watch the situation unfold.

"Out of all the things at stake with this situation his outfit is what your commenting on?"

"It's a woman thing Alfred, deal with it."

"Just focus on the situation at hand please." Alfred responded. Elsa watched as Scarecrow burst into the house and walk over to Webster who was pleading for the Scarecrow to stop.

"Hello Chuck, remember me?" Scarecrow growled.

"Crane stop, I had no choice, what you were doing with those kids was sadistic!" Webster pleaded

"Not near as sadistic as what I'm about to do to you!"

"Freeze!" Scarecrow heard a female voice say from behind. Scarecrow turned around and saw some girl he never saw before wearing what had to be the most ridiculous excuse of a super suit he had ever seen.

"Really, that's what your going with?" Alfred said.

"What? It's short and it makes sense with my powers," Elsa protested.

Scarecrow just chuckled at this newcomer. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

Realizing that she hadn't picked a super hero name Elsa quickly blurted out the first thing that popped to her head. "Snow Queen."

"Like the fairy tale?" Scarecrow tilted his head to the left in confusion.

"Says the one dressed like a Wizard of Oz character."

With the Scarecrow's focus on Snow Queen Webster took the opportunity to sneak out the back door and run away.

"Rookie this city already has enough masked vigilantes." Scarecrow said "So I'm going to make this easy for you, quite now or I'm going to have to kill you.

"I guess your going to have to kill me then." Elsa said refusing to show any fear.

"Have it your way then." What the Scarecrow did next took Elsa by surprise. Instead of using the syringes to try inject Elsa with the toxin like Alfred informed her of on the way, Scarecrow shot gas out of his gloves, causing Elsa to inhale the toxin. Elsa started coughing and her eyes went wide as she started to hallucinate.

"Tell me Snow Queen, what is your biggest fear?"

Elsa saw a angry mob of people surrounding her, all bearing pitchforks and torches. Some of them were screaming "Murderer" while others where screaming "Monster". Elsa put her hands up in defense and backed away. She didn't know what was going on or why these people were attacking her but the closer and closer the mob was coming to her the more she screamed for them to stand down.

"Please, don't do this," Elsa begged. That is when her leg tripped over something hard and she fell backwards. She then finally realized where she was in, a graveyard, and as she stared at the tombstone in front of her her eyes widened in horror when she read the name on the tombstone.

"Anna?" Elsa gasped.

"Murderer!" A person in the crowd screamed.

"Monster!" Another person added.

"No!" Elsa cried. In her fear Elsa started shooting ice out everywhere causing the entire house that she and Scarecrow was in to be coated with ice.

"What's going on?" Scarecrow gasped as he saw the ice forming in the living room. He was not expecting this.

In Elsa's hallucination the ice she was shooting in fear was going throw people's chests killing them on impact. The longer she stayed in this hallucination the more terrified she got, and the more damage she started forming in the real world. Elsa was causing a blizzard inside the house in the real world, if she wasn't calmed down soon the blizzard would start spreading across the city.

Scarecrow himself was started to get horrified his own self as she saw the blizzard get stronger. Fearing for his life Scarecrow tried to bolt for the exit only for icicles to block his exit. Scarecrow turned to run the other direction only for more icicles to pop up from the ground and pin him against the wall.

Outside Batgirl and Nightwing finally arrived and stared in shock as they saw snow blowing throw the windows.

"Is that snow?" Batgirl gasped.

"Oh she did not..." Nightwing said as it donned on him who was responsible for the snow. But sure enough as the two of them ran inside they saw Elsa cowering on the floor screaming in terror dressed in a strange suit, while Scarecrow was pinned to the wall by icicles. Batgirl ran up to Elsa and gave her the antidote to the fear gas while Nightwing unpinned Scarcrow from the wall and took him into custody, not before knocking him unconscious though.

Once Elsa was finally calmed Batgirl yanked off Elsa's visor.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Batgirl asked

"Same thing your doing _Barbara!"_ Elsa shot back, angry at the fact that they left her alone without telling her what they were doing. Barbara took a step back when she heard Elsa call her that name.

"How'd you find out?"

"You probably shouldn't have left me alone where I could accidentally stumble upon your secret. Real smart don't you think Barbara? Does your dad even know you do this?"

"No and you better not tell him either." Barbara said

Elsa turned to see Nightwing carrying the unconscious Scarecrow outside to the Batmobile. "So let me guess, Dick Grayson right?"

"How'd she figure that out?" Nightwing asked.

"Let's see, you are dating Barbara, you both left at the exact same time, and you show up together at the same time here. Plus your mask doesn't hide your face as well as you would think."

"That's it as soon as Batman gets back I'm asking for a better mask." Nightwing guessed.

"Wait a second?" Elsa said as something just donned on her. "Dick you said that you was adopted by Bruce Wayne as a kid. Does that mean? Oh my gosh it does, Bruce Wayne is Batman! The person that is screwing my country over by not bringing jobs to my country like he promised, is the same person I'm trusting my life with. Oh my god how messed up my life is right now."

"Elsa..." Batgirl began to say before Elsa stopped her, she was too riled up right now.

"How can somebody who pledges to protect lives be so inconsiderate with the lives of my people?"

"As Batman he can get a little caught up with cases okay." Nightwing protested

"So the lives of my citizens aren't as important as yours?" Elsa asked "Is that it? Is it a Gotham first everybody else later type thing. Would he even care about my own life if it wasn't for one of your freaks chasing after me? People in my country are living in the streets and is struggling to make it. How can Bruce care so much about the people of this city and turn such a blind eye to mine?"

"Elsa," Barbara said "I'm... I'm sorry, our life right now is complicated."

"Let's just get this freak to wherever it is you lock them up in and take me back to your apartment. I think I've had enough surprises for one night."

Elsa rode in the back seat of the Batmobile, staying out of sight as Batgirl and Nightwing delivered Scarecrow to Arkham. As the two of them walked back to the Batmobile suddenly every screen in Gotham lit up and Mr. Freeze's face popped up. The sight of Mr. Freeze's face on the screen forced Elsa to step out of the Batmobile and look upon the screen in shock.

"Citizens of Gotham, how much is one life to the life of your savor?" Mr. Freeze began. "Standing among your large city is somebody I want, somebody who holds the secret to curing my wife. Did you really thing you could hide her from me? To Queen Elsa I say this. Who is more important your life, or the life of your loved ones."

"What the...?" Elsa gasped as Freeze drug Anna, Kristoff and Olaf in front of him."Oh my god?" Elsa cried putting a hand over her mouth.

"And to the citizens of Gotham I also ask you this is one life worth the life of your protectors?" It was then that Freeze had Crystal drag Batman and Robin in front of him.

"This ain't good." Nightwing said

"Look at this Elsa, I know you are watching. Is five lives worth the price of yours. Surrender to me in the next forty eight hours, or your family, and the lives of Gotham's heroes will die!"

As the screen went black Elsa, Batgirl and Nightwing all stared at each other in pure shock and disbelief.

 **Dun Dun dunnnn, yep I'm evil. The good news is I will updating once a week now till this story is finished so you won't have to wait as long as you have in the past to see what happens next. Till then though you're just going to have to be tortured till i update. Bwahaha!**

"Oh my god!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Elsa calm down!"

ever since arriving back at Barbara's apartment Elsa had been pacing the floor back and forth and hyperventilating due to panic. Freeze had her sister, and not just her but Kristoff, Olaf, as well as Batman and Robin. Dick was doing everything he could to calm Elsa down but to no success.

"Calm down?" Elsa snapped "That madman has my sister and is threatening to kill her if I don't give myself up! And you dare tell me to calm down?"

"I know you are scared Elsa, but we need to think through this logically before we make a..." Dick was interrupted when Elsa basically blew up at him.

"Think? There is no thinking to this Dick! The only way I am going to save my sister is if I surrender myself to Freeze."

"That is not a option, you are not going to give in to that madman."

"And you don't have the power or authority to stop me." Elsa shot back.

"You want to bet that?" Dick growled getting in Elsa's face. Bad decision because next thing Dick knew he found himself getting pinned to the wall by several giant icicles coming from the floor.

"Elsa!" Barbara yelled, horrified by Elsa's sudden strong action. Barbara started to run toward Elsa but Elsa put up a ice wall between them preventing her from reaching her. Elsa formed another sharp icicle in her hand and walked toward Dick who was still pinned to the wall.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Barbara asked horrified. Elsa didn't answer as she walked toward Dick and used her icicle to lift his chin up as she glared at him.

"Listen Dick! She's my _sister!_ My _family!_ She is all I have! I will _not_ risk her life on a dangerous plan that may or may not work. Maybe you will because you don't have a family left to gamble with but I do."

"That is not the reason at all." Dick denied

"Then what is?" Elsa growled.

"Because we swore to Batman to protect you Elsa! And we can't just let you give yourself up to Freeze."

"Yeah, well look where all that protecting got Batman." Elsa melted the icicles and ice wall. As she started to calm down. But she still hadn't changed her mind on what she was going to do. "Maybe being a hero only gets you so far? Maybe no matter how hard you try you can't save everybody?"

"Your right Elsa," Dick replied "We can't save everyone, no matter how much we try to. But that doesn't mean we are just going to willingly let someone die, to let the villain win."

"What's my one life compared to theirs Dick?"

"Dammit Elsa, we are not going to let them die!" Dick was starting to get annoyed by Elsa's stubbornness. "In case you haven't noticed Freeze has my mentor. But at the same time I can't let you give yourself up. If you just keep patient and let us think of a plan."

"We don't have time for that Dick, every minute we waste we are risking their lives. And what if your plan don't work? One little slip up and their dead. I can't lose Anna Dick. I could never forgive myself."

"May I talk to her for a minute." Barbara said stepping in between the to of them.

"Be my guest." Dick said raising his hands up in frustration. "Maybe you can knock some sense into her."

Barbara took Elsa outside were the two of them sat on her porch and stared at the stars in the sky.

"You can't change my mind on this Barbara." Elsa said "I have to do this."

"I understand Elsa." Barbara said "Even if I don't agree with it I understand."

"You do?" Elsa turned to face Barbara with a surprised look on her face.

"If my father was the one in danger and I felt like it was either his life or mine I might do the same thing. I just hope you know what you are doing. You know that if you do this you will die."

"I know, but my sister once was willing to die to save me once. If I'm not willing to do the same for her then I am not willing of her love. Back when I was terrified of my powers I accidentally struck Anna in the heart with my powers, freezing her heart. She was slowly turning to ice when a evil prince tried to kill me to take my spot on the thrown. Even though she was turning to ice Anna stepped in front of the blade and saved me, turning to complete ice in the process. She didn't know that her act of true love would end up thawing her frozen heart but she didn't care at the time. She was willing to die so I can live. I don't know what is going to happen to me if I give myself up to Freeze. But I know that I have to save Anna, whatever it takes."

"Well then I can't stop you then. I will be right behind you though in case anything goes wrong."

"Get me a phone then Barbara, I need to get in contact with Freeze."

Anna was tugging and pulling at the chains in her cell. She had to get out, had to escape these madmen. However despite her best attempts, she couldn't get loose from her chains.

"Anna give it up, theirs no way out of these things," Kristoff pleaded.

"Their going to use us as bait against Elsa, I can't let them do that."

"I know but all your doing right now is risking hurting yourself more."

"Batman do you have any gadget that can be used to pick these locks?" Anna asked

"All my gadgets were in my utility belt, which was taken away when they locked us in these cells. I'm afraid we aren't going anywhere."

"Good news everyone." Crystal walked into the cell, laughing to herself with a smirk on her face that Anna wanted to punch right off. "The Queen just called and has offered her life in place of yours."

"No!" Anna gasped

"I know," Crystal said "Personally I would have enjoyed the opportunity of killing all of you but unfortunately that's not going to happen. Instead you will all be loaded up and taken to Gotham where you will be released once the Queen gives herself up."

Anna never felt more powerless right now. Elsa was really giving in, and Anna could do nothing to stop her from it. As Anna was unchained from the wall and put in handcuffs she was sobbing at the fact that she was about to lose the only family she still had.

"Oh don't you go crying on me now." Crystal taunted "Personally I would be overjoyed with the fact that I was about to become Queen instead of a measly old princess."

If Anna's hands wasn't in handcuffs right now she would strangle the life out of Crystal for that comment.

As the five of them were piled in the back of the helicopter Anna collapsed in Kristoff's arms weeping.

"It's going to be okay Anna." Kristoff said trying to comfort her.

"No, no it's not okay,Elsa is going to let herself die just to save us it's not right."

"This isn't over." Batman replied "Not by a long shot."

"What are we going to do Batman?"

The flight from Arendelle to Gotham was mostly spent in silence. Mainly because while Freeze was flying the helicopter Crystal and the rest of Freeze's team rode in the back keeping a eye on the prisoners. Although Anna didn't say a word the entire flight, she did stare at Crystal the whole time, her eyes spelling of murder.

Back in Gotham Elsa, Batgirl and Nightwing arrived at the airport where they were told Freeze was going to arrive. Just to play it safe Jim brought most of the GCPD with him just in case something went wrong.

"I really don't think police is going to be necessary." Elsa said as she waited for Freeze to arrive.

"Well I'm not taking any chances with this guy." Jim replied "I suppose it's to late to talk you out of this."

"I have to do this Jim." Elsa said "They have my sister."

"Well, I don't like your decision, but I understand. I'd do the same thing for Barbara in a heart beat. But what's going to happen to Arendelle?"

"Anna will take good care of it. She'll be a better Queen than I ever was. At least maybe with her as Queen she can fix the mistakes I made with our economy."

Jim was about to respond about how Elsa wasn't responsible for their economic crisis when everybody saw Freeze's helicopter arrive at the airport.

"Get your weapons ready." Jim ordered his officers. Every officer drew their weapons and pointed it toward the helicopter as the helicopter landed. Freeze stepped out of the helicopter first and greeted Jim and his officers, who all had their guns pointed at him.

"Those won't be necessary Commissioner, I come peacefully."

"Well forgive us if we don't necessarily trust you," Jim growled.

"Where is my sister!" Elsa yelled.

"Relax she's safe." Freeze replied. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you your majesty."

"The pleasures not mutual frost butt. Release my sister, and the rest of your prisoners this instant."

Freeze walked to the back of the helicopter and opened the door where he had Anna, Batman and the others walk out as well as all his henchwomen. Elsa growled when she saw Crystal free and holding a ice gun to Anna's back. Jim's eyes widened when he saw Olaf stepping out of the helicopter.

"Is that a snowman?"

"Yep." Nightwing replied

"Anna are you hurt any?" Elsa asked

"Elsa don't do this please!" Anna begged "Run away, far away please!"

Crystal struck Anna in the gut with the back of her gun causing Elsa's blood to boil "Shut up you bitch!"

"Freeze tell your employee there that if she dares touch my sister again that she won't be flying back with you alive."

"Lower your weapon Crystal," Freeze ordered. Crystal reluctantly obeyed.

"I'm here to give myself up to you peacefully," Elsa ordered "But you have to release each of your prisoners over to Jim first otherwise the deals off and I will order the police to open fire."

"Your not the one giving the orders around here!" Crystal snapped

"And you need me to save your boss's wife. So if you want me to go peacefully you will follow my commands." Elsa shot back "Release the prisoners to Jim first, then I will go with you peacefully, refuse and I will allow the commissioner to do whatever he wants to you."

"And trust me woman I won't lose any sleep putting a bullet in each and every one of you," Jim replied.

"You think your the one in charge here Freeze but your not." Elsa said firmly crossing her arms. "So what's the answer going to be?"

Freeze turned to Crystal and gave the order. "Release them." Crystal shoved Anna toward Jim's direction and ordered the others to release the the other four, which they reluctantly obeyed.

"You have two minutes to say your goodbyes." Crystal told Elsa "Make it fast."

"Elsa don't do this." Anna cried as she ran up to her sister.

"I have to Anna." Elsa said "I made a deal, my life for yours. I cannot risk your safety by going back on my word."

"But Elsa...?"

"Take care of Arendelle for me Anna. You will be twice the queen I ever was."

"But I don't want to be queen." Anna was flat out sobbing now "I want to be your second. To rule with you."

"I know, but I need you to be strong for me okay. Promise me."

"I promise," Anna sobbed.

Elsa went to Kristoff next "Take care of my sister for me"

"I will," Kristoff said.

"Olaf," Elsa went to her living snowman "Keep that happy attitude even after I'm gone. The kingdom is going to need that more than ever now. And please watch the amount of ice cream you eat. Your not the only one who likes that stuff."

"Oh okay." Olaf said "Wait where you going? Will you be gone long?"

Elsa chuckled, Olaf never changed "Yes, unfortunately I will be gone for a good while."

Finally she turned to Batman "Thank you for trying your best to protect me, I'm sorry that it was all for nothing and nearly got you all killed."

"My jobs not over yet. I will be coming for you." Batman said in a voice low enough for Freeze not to hear.

"Make sure Anna gets back to Arendelle safely."

With that Elsa walked to the helicopter and Crystal tossed the keys to the handcuffs toward Jim's direction, hitting the floor.

"Only uncuff them when we are out of sight so you don't even think about following us." Crystal growled. Then Crystal grabbed Elsa by the arm and led her onto the helicopter as Anna fell to her knees crying out for her sister.

"Elsa, please!"

Elsa turned to look at her sister one last time as she sat down in the helicopter seat. "Goodbye Anna."

With that the door shut and the helicopter flew off.

 **Dun dun Dunnnn, cliffhanger. I know I'm so evil. I won't have you waiting to long I promise. Next chapter will be updated next week.**


	20. Chapter 20

**You are going to LOVE this chapter. It's awesome and I'm proud of how it turned out. Just saying.**

"We can't just let Elsa go like that we got to do something!" Anna pleaded with Batman. After Elsa left with Freeze, Batman took Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to GCPD to keep them safe.

"We aren't. I'm planning a rescue as we speak but right now I need to ensure the three of you are safe and as far away from the danger as possible."

"But I want to help."

"No," Batman denied "You are to stay here and not leave the police station for whatever reason until we get back. I can't risk another royal's life on this mission. You may be use to giving the orders in your kingdom, but right now at this very moment, I'm the one in charge. And I am telling you to stay put."

"I..." Anna was surprised at the tone in Batman's voice. She had never had anyone talk to her with authority the way Batman did outside of her sister. Quickly Anna back down and nodded in understanding.

"Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, you three are with me." Batman signaled as he walked toward the Batmobile about to leave to rescue Elsa. "Jim, do not let the royal family out of your sight, make sure they do not leave GCPD until I get back."

"I will Batman." Jim nodded nodded. Batman hopped in the Batmobile with Robin while Batgirl got on her motorcycle with Nightwing and the four of them zipped off, leaving Gordon alone with the royal family

"So, do you have any board games?" Kristoff asked not wondering what to do now.

Elsa didn't say a word during her flight to Freeze's lair, instead just staring out the window with a sad look on her face. Reality was starting to set in that she was about to die, and even though she knew it was the only way to save her sister, it still scared her. She was still so young, not even thirty. She still had a long life ahead of her, and now it was about to end.

"I can tell that you are scared," Freeze mentioned "Your having second thoughts,"

"Well you would be scared to if you knew you were about to die." Elsa shot back.

"Hey you do not talk to the boss like that." Crystal threatened, ready to strike her.

"Easy there Crystal, it's alright I can understand the Queen's attitude." Freeze replied. Crystal calmed down as Freeze turned his attention back to Elsa. "Contrary to what you may think of me Elsa, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have any other choice."

"There is always another choice," Elsa protested.

"If only that were true." Freeze replied "Before I became what I was today, I honestly tried a more honest way to cure my wife's condition, but my efforts caused my former boss to knock me into my chemicals, destroying my work and turning me into what I am today. I tried the honest road Elsa. I tried to cure my wife the legal way without bloodshed. But all it got me was this." Freeze pointed to his exo-suit.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and your wife Freeze, I truly am. But must you resort to killing innocent people, who have families of their own? Don't you think that is a bit hypercritical?"

"A man will go to great lengths to save the ones they love Elsa. No matter the cost or the lost of their humanity. You proved how far you would go to save your loved ones by giving yourself up to me to rescue your sister. Even though you knew that you would die afterwords. I am no different. I will do _anything_ to save Nora, even if it means losing my humanity in the progress."

"Don't you think though, that once this is all over, and your wife is cured, that she will even accept you when she sees what you have become and what you have done?"

"She will have seen that I sacrificed everything to cure her including my soul, and for that she will be grateful."

The helicopter soon landed outside of Freeze's lair. Freeze got up and grabbed Elsa by the shoulder leading her inside the lair.

"What makes you think my blood will cure her anyway?"

"My wife has a rare blood type AB negative my team tracked down your medical research and found that your blood type is a match. With your blood helping contain your ice powers, your blood will be able to freeze her disease causing her illness to whither away into nothing. You see Elsa, the ice that runs through your blood will freeze away her illness and save her life."

"But it will kill me" Elsa protested.

"Then your death will be for a good cause." Mr. Freeze turned to Crystal, "Prep her up for the procedure."

"With pleasure," Crystal grabbed the nervous Elsa and started to lead her to the operating table.

The Bat family parked right outside Freeze's lair. Exiting out of their vehicle's Batman gathered the team to go over the plan.

"Freeze probably has his entire gang in there making sure we don't get to Elsa. It would be suicide to take them head on. We need to be stealthy, take them silently from behind and use smoke if we have too to blind their vision." Batman turned to Batgirl "Barbara I will need you to get Elsa safely out of the building, I will handle Freeze. The rest of you will finish off Freeze's goons."

"Copy that," Batgirl said "Now lets go save the queen."

Using the detective vision in his cowl, Batman saw four of Freeze's goons standing at the entrance of the lair all armed.

"Robin spray some explosive gel on that wall at the entrance, that should be powerful enough to take out those goons."

"With pleasure," Robin sprayed the wall to the right side of the door. Detonating the gel, he watched as the wall exploded, sending Freezes goons flying across the room unconscious.

The sound of the explosion did not go unnoticed however, catching the attention of Freeze in the other room.

"What was that?"

"Batman?" Elsa gasped to herself in realization. He came back, he really came back.

Freeze turned to five of his goons. "Go check out that sound. I have a feeling we have a bat in the lair. Use lethal force. I will not let the Batman interfere with my plans this time."

"You heard the boss, move!" One of the goons shouted as they left the room.

Batman kept his scanner on in his cowl as they team walked down the hall. He noticed five armed goons running down the hall and signaled the others to take cover. Batman grappled to a nearby gargoyle and waited for them to come down the hall.

"I know he's in here somewhere?" One of the goons said "Spread out and find the bat."

"Bad mistake." Batman thought to himself when the goons split up. He waited patently as one of the goons walked his way. Then, as soon as the goon was under him, Batman grappled down and grabbed the screaming goon, pulling her up to the gargoyle with him.

"What are you doing?" The screaming goon asked as Batman tied her foot to the gargoyle and left her dangling.

"Who'se screaming?" another goon asked "What was that." Batman grappled to another gargoyle and waited for the goons to show up. It didn't take long for the other goons to show up and find their colleague dangling from the gargoyle.

"What happened to you?"

"Get me down! Get me down!"

Batgirl throw a batarange from her gargoyle and cut the rope sending the screaming goon to land right on top of another goon knocking the both of them out.

"Now!" Batman ordered, all four of them shot out of their hiding place and set off a smoke pellet engulfing the entire room in smoke blinding the goons vision.

"I can't see, I can't see!" A goon screamed in terror "Holy hell I can't see!" That is when Robin came from behind and wrapped his staff around the goon's neck, cutting off her oxygen and causing her to fall unconscious.

"Where are you?" The fourth goon asked terrified. She was shooting her ice gun around blindly hoping to hit something. Nightwing who had been hiding in the grates suddenly came out and grabbed the goon from behind slamming her face to the floor and knocking her unconscious.

"I surrender, I surrender, please don't hurt me!" The last goon said setting her gun to the floor and putting her hands in the air as the smoke settled. Batman ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her a inch off the floor.

"We can do this the easy way, or my way." Batman growled "Where is the Queen?"

"She's in the next room." The goon coughed, terrified of what Batman might do to her "The boss was just about to start the procedure."

"You have been so helpful." Batman then punched the goon in the face and knocked her to he floor.

"We can't just barge throw the front door," Batgirl warned. "With Freeze and all his goons it would be suicide."

"Then we won't"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked as Batman fired his batclaw at a vent close to the ceiling, removing the metal cover before grappling inside the vent.

"Follow me." The other three didn't ask questions as they followed Batman inside the vent. The vent led straight to the room where Batman saw Freeze laying Elsa down on the table and giving her sleeping gas to knock her out.

"Oh my god they are starting." Batgirl noticed

"Then we make this quick." Batman then kicked the cover off the vent and grappled to a nearby gargoyle and then glided down to a nearby wall and took cover. The other three did the same.

Nightwing noticed while hiding behind the wall that Freeze was started to withdraw blood from Elsa's arm. He saw one end of the IV was strapped to Elsa's right arm and the other was strapped to Nora's arm who was still encased.

"Batman if you have a plan you better do it quick," Nightwing said "They are withdrawing blood."

Batman took out his disrupter and and pointed it to Freezes gun, before doing the same to Crystal and two other of Freeze's top goons.

"I'm going to sneak behind Freeze and take him from behind. When I grab Freeze you three start taking the rest."

"Roger that." Robin said. There was a grate right next to the wall that Batman entered that led right behind where Freeze was standing. Batman quietly crept behind Freeze then before anybody had time to react Batman exited the grate, grabbed Freeze from behind and knocked him to the ground. Several goons was about to fire but Batgirl and the others used their gadgets to quickly disarm them. Forcing them to fight without their weapons.

With Freeze temporarily laying on the ground in a daze Batman took out a batarang and pointed it to the IV ready to slice it.

"Batman stop!" Freeze pleaded "If you stop this procedure, Nora dies!"

Batman paused for just a second before regaining his senses. "Nora wouldn't want this!" Batman than threw his batarang slicing the IV in two, stopping the procedure instantly.

"No!" Freeze screamed as he lunged at Batman, tackling him to the ground. "You are a murderer!"

"No Freeze!" Batman growled as he placed his feet onto Freeze's chest and kicked him off. "You are!"

Freeze pointed his gun at Batman and pressed the trigger, only to find out that Batman had sabotaged it causing it not to work.

"I disrupted your main weapon Freeze! It's useless now!"

"I don't need my gun to kill you Batman!" Freeze growled ripping his gun from his suit. Freeze then charged Batman again. As the two of them fought, Batgirl ran up to the unconscious Elsa and unstrapped her from the IV before picking her up and getting her out of the building.

"It's Okay Elsa. Your safe now."

Batman found himself starting to get overpowered by Freeze. Even without his gun Freeze was dangerous. And with his exosuit he was twice as strong as a normal man. Freeze grabbed Batman by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"This time Batman I will kill you!" Freeze threw Batman against the wall and picked up the ice gun of a goon who had since been rendered unconscious.

"Time to die."

It was then that they all heard a sound. Something that sounded like a woman waking up. Freeze turned temporarily to the tank that Nora was in and gasped when he saw her waking up. All the other goons as well as the Bat family stopped fighting to stare in shock at the event. The ice was melted and Nora's eyes was opening up and staring at everyone.

Freeze gasped, "Nora?"

 **No I'm not M. Night Shyamalan, if I was I would have made a better Last Airbender movie. But wasn't that a amazing twist? Next chapter is going to get nuts as Nora realizes what has happened to her and Victor so you don't want to miss that. Till next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I want to get this up now before I get to into the holiday. This is it the final battle, and it is a big one, so lets get to it.**

"Nora?"

Everybody stopped and stared in shock as Nora opened her eyes for the first time since being frozen. Mr. Freeze instantly unlocked the case Nora was in allowing her to fall to her knees as she regained her breath.

"Well I must admit, I didn't see this coming." Nightwing replied as he watched the scene unfold.

"Nora, my wife," Freeze bent down and took Nora's right hand as he helped her off the floor. "How do you feel?"

"Victor?" Nora gasped she was taken aback at the fact that Victor was in a full exosuit. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I had a accident while trying to cure you. How are you feeling?"

"I feel..." Nora felt a sudden chill throughout her body, and not from the fact that Freeze's lair was below freezing temperatures. No this chill felt like it was coming from inside her. "Cold."

"Yes the room is cold. It is the only way I can survive with my new condition."

"No I mean I feel actually cold, like..." That is when Nora noticed Frost forming under her feet. "What the?" Nora's eyes lit up in terror as she saw a snowflake suddenly form in her hand. "What is happening to me?"

"She has the exact same powers as Elsa?" Robin gasped

"It's just as I feared." Batman replied

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Elsa's magic comes from her blood, by taking her blood and giving it to Nora, it in turn gives Nora the same powers as Elsa."

"But Nora won't know how to control something like that."

"I know."

"What did you do to me Victor!?" Nora demanded

"I... This wasn't supposed to happen." Freeze stared to panic "You was just supposed to be cured not gain ice powers of your own."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Before Nora knew what she was doing, and before anyone had time to react Nora caused several icicles to come smashing through the floors and walls.

"What... the … hell?" Nightwing gasped

"Nora?" Freeze gasped

Nora turned around and looked at what she caused. Her emotions quickly became a mixture of panic and anger as she turned to face the man who did this to her.

"Stand back." Nora screamed in Freeze's direction as she accidentally shot a ice blast at him knocking him over.

"Boss!" Crystal screamed coming toward Mr. Freeze's aid.

"Look what you've done to me!" Nora screamed as she stood over her husband. "You have ruined my life! Death would have been better than this!"

"Nora I..."

Nora didn't let him finish as she let out a scream causing a blizzard to form inside Freeze's lair. Everybody watched in fear as more icicle's crashing through the floor, wall and ceiling.

"She's going to tear the whole place apart!" Robin screamed

Inside the Batmobile Elsa was waking up from the anesthetic. Batgirl stayed by her side and greeted her with a smile. "It's okay, your safe now."

"I can't believe you came back for me."

"That's what we do." Suddenly they all heard a roaring sound coming from inside Freeze's lair. The front entrance ripped off and a thick blanket of snow came roaring out like a blizzard.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked

"I don't know." Batgirl suddenly called Batman from her earpiece "Batman, what's going on?"

"Nora woke up. Elsa's blood did more than just cured her, it also gave Nora powers like Elsa. She is going mad.

"Wait a second." Elsa gasped overhearing the conversation. "When I lost control of my powers I covered Arendelle in a internal winter and nearly did serious harm to multiple people. Who knows what someone like Nora might do with them."

The lair was falling apart more by the second. Crystal was determined she was not going let Nora crush her underneath the rubble. Even though it was her boss's wife, she had her own safety to think about, and she pointed her ice gun right at Nora.

"Crystal don't!" Freeze ordered, Freeze instantly shot his ice gun at Crystal, completely encasing her.

Nora had to get out of here, the whole building was going to bury them alive if she didn't. She instantly started running for the exit, Mr. Freeze calling out her name. Nora didn't stop though, she was to scared and to mad to listen, she ran outside the building and started freezing all of Gotham in the process. As Freeze ran outside he fell to his knees as he reached the exit and watched heartbroken as Nora ran away from him, ice covering more and more of Gotham with each step.

"What have I done?"

As Nora ran farther down the road she ran in front of a oncoming UPS truck. The truck driver hit the breaks hard trying to avoid hitting Nora, only for Nora to freak out and create a wall of ice. The truck slammed hard into the ice wall, knocking the driver unconscious. Several onlookers stared at Nora in utter fear, some started running away screaming for the police while others called her a monster. Nora fell to her knees, trying to block out the accusations, but eventually she just let out a horrific scream and started a blizzard from her fear. As police cars arrived to try to take Nora into custody they all ended up skidding on the ice and crashing, Nora kept on running, she had to get away from civilization before she hurt anybody else.

It wasn't long before Batman got a distress call from Alfred, who was watching everything unfold on the news.

"Sir, please tell me that's not who I think it is going wild out there."

"It's Nora Fries Alfred."

"But how?"

"Hard to explain but Elsa's blood had a side affect that nobody considered."

"My word how are you going to stop her?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Maybe I can be of assistance." Elsa said walking up to the Dark Knight. "I know how my powers work and I know how to stop this storm."

"And how's that?" Nightwing asked

"Only the person who creates the ice can get rid of it, we have to calm Nora down."

"And just how do you think you are going to do that?" Nightwing asked again "The woman is scared out of her mind!"

"Maybe I can help?" Mr. Freeze suggested walking up to the group.

"Haven't you helped enough already?" Nightwing snapped

"No, I think Mr. Freeze here might be the key." Elsa realized

"Come again?" Robin asked confused

"Listen love is the key to getting rid of the ice. My powers work through emotions, if I'm scared, sad or angry, my powers start going crazy and all over the place, but if I'm happy, calm or feeling loved.

"You can control what happens with the ice, and stop the storm." Batman realized "Nightwing get the Batwing and take Elsa and Freeze and search for Nora.

"No time to wait for that, I have my helicopter. Freeze pointed to his helicopter parked a few yards down. "Elsa, hurry, get to the chopper."

Nightwing grabbed Elsa by the arm as she started to head for the helicopter. "I refuse to leave you alone with that madman."

"I'll be fine." Elsa said "I think I can trust him right now, his wife's in danger. I can handle myself. The rest of Gotham needs your assistance right now."

"Your majesty hurry." Freeze ordered as he got in the pilot's chair and started the engine. Elsa climbed in the passengers seat and the two of them flew off.

"I can't believe we just let Elsa fly off with Freeze again." Nightwing complained, shaking his head in disbelief.

At the Gotham bridge Nora could look out at the entire city, she created two walls on either side of her so no cops could reach her without getting in a boat, and with her new powers, if any boat did show up she could just freeze the ocean and they would be stranded. Her powers were starting to drive her mad, she was scared of them and she considered them a curse, how could she go on and be accepted by Gotham if people considered her a monster because of her powers? Maybe she was a monster, after all everybody was already scared of her and labeled her as such, maybe she should become what they already considered her.

"Easy Nora, easy girl, your not a monster." Nora fell to her knees arguing with herself as she tried to figure out what to do next. "Yes, yes you are and Gotham already knows it. They will never accept you like this, give in and become what your husband made you. Give in and become like him. Yes, yes that is what I will do. They want a monster, I'll give them one." Nora got back on her feet and looked up to the storm cloud she created in the sky. Raising her hands to the sky she shot ice in the air, and what came down even took her a bit by surprise. Snow demons covered in battle armors made of ice, each wielding a shield and either a sword or a ax. As soon as they landed the snow demons ran into the streets, causing everyone to run for their lives.

"Say hello to the Snow witch Gotham."

It didn't take long for the snow demons to be spotted by the dynamic duo. As they were racing down the streets to try to track down Nora a couple of the demons jumped in front of their car and started swinging their weapons.

"Um, what are those?" Robin asked nervously.

"Not quite sure," Batman replied "But I doubt they're friendly whatever they are." Batman shot a blast from his Batmobile at them, shooting a demon in the chest and knocking it down. Soon more Snow demons showed up and they all surrounded the Batmobile.

"Robin take the wheel." Batman ordered

"Why what are you about to..." Robin didn't bother finishing his question as Batman suddenly ejected himself from the Batmobile, Robin rushed to the drivers side of the car to prevent the car from crashing. As Batman landed, he planted his feet into the chest of another demon grabbing the ax from the demon and planting it in the chest of another demon. As Batman expected the monster did not bleed, instead cold foggy residue exited the body instead.

"Robin these things aren't human," Batman said over his earpiece. "No need to hold back on these things."

"Good, I wasn't planning on it." Robin replied as he fired another blast from the Batmobile. A Demon came after Batman with a sword, Batman swerved to the left to dodge it planting his ax at the demons arm cutting off the demons arm with the sword. Batman picked up the sword and stabbed it in the demons chest finishing the demon.

"Batman do you see these things!" Batman heard Nightwing saw over his earpiece.

"What do you think?" Batman replied sarcastically as he swung his sword across a demon's chest.

"What do you think these things came from?"

"Nora obviously, she's getting more dangerous by the second. Where are you?" Batman planted his ax in the head of a demon

"Me and Barbara are on the way to the GCPD, Barbara overheard on the police dispatcher reports of these things all across the city.

"Dick, take the Batwing and fight these things from the sky, we can take out more of these things that way." Batman then kicked another demon toward the direction of the Batmobil where Robin finished it off with a canon blast. "Oh and Dick these things aren't human, don't hold back.

"With pleasure."

Batman then ordered Alfred send the Batwing, in a little under a minute the Batwing arrived and Nightwing leaped from Batgirl's motorcycle and into the awaiting Batwing. Once he flew off Batgirl arrived to the GCPD where she saw her father and several of his officers ducking behind their police cars as they opened fire of the demons.

"Batgirl thank god you are here!" Jim replied as she saw Batgirl drive up "What are these things?"

"Some sort of snow demons that all I know."

"Where did they come from?"

"Mr. Freeze's wife Nora."

"Nora? But how?"

"Look I don't have time to explain, where is the royal family."

"We locked them in together in a cell for safety until this threat is over. We got two guards blocking the exit just in case. What's the plan Batgirl?"

"Fire everything you got and don't hold back. These things aren't human." Batgirl drove toward the army of upcoming snow demons firing the guns on the bike right at them. Gordon ordered his men to follow suit and to fire everything they had at the monsters.

As the police fired their weapons, Batgirl reached for the arm of one of the demons and grabbed it's sword. After swinging it above her head she decapitated one of the demons. Only to be shocked when to her horror the demon picked up it's head and put it back on.

"What the hell?"

In the sky Nightwing was making pretty quick business gunning down every snow demon he saw on the streets. For every Snow demon he shot down Nightwing couldn't help but make a snarky reply afterwords.

"Eat led you little snow beast."

It was right then that a gush of wind caught the Batwing causing Nightwing to lose control and crash land it into a pile of soft snow.

"Well at least I landed it on something soft." Nightwing sighed as unbuckled his seat belt. "What now though?" It was then that Nightwing saw the a wave of upcoming snow demons coming toward him. "Oh man seriously, now what?"

Nightwing grabbed the trigger for the machine guns of the Batwing and fired at the demons. In just a few seconds every demon he shot fell down and Nightwing thought his current problem was over. Only to see them pick themselves up again a few seconds afterwords.

"What the...?" Nightwing gasped as he called Batman, "Batman are you witnessing this?"

"Yes they are healing and getting back up." Batman replied as a demon he stabbed picked itself off the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Batgirl asked joining into the conversation. "We can't keep this up forever.

"Fight them off for as long as you can. It's up to Elsa now."

"Do you really think she can convince Nora to stop this attack." Nightwing asked.

"Well for our sakes as well as Gotham's she better."

Freeze struggled to keep control of his helicopter as it continued to get battered by the heavy winds.

"The storms getting worse by the second." Freeze called out, "I won't be able to keep control of the chopper for much longer.

"Wait I think I see something." Elsa pointed out as they reached the bridge. Elsa pointed to a woman standing in the middle of Gotham bridge in between two ice walls.

"That's her, that's Nora." Freeze noticed turning the helicopter toward Nora's direction.

Not wanting to be messed with Nora shot several blasts of ice toward the helicopter. One of the blast hit the wing of the chopper causing Freeze to lose control and the chopper to start spinning.

"Hang on!" Freeze commanded "It's going to be a rough landing. The chopper crashed into one of Nora's ice walls the blades ripped the wall apart as the chopper landed on it's side. Despite being beat up from the rough landing both Elsa and Freeze were okay. A little soar, but okay. Freeze was the first to step out of the helicopter. He ran to confront his wife, only for Nora to put her hands out in defense and take a couple steps back.

"You shouldn't have came here Victor, it's your fault I'm like this!"

"Nora please let me explain," Freeze begged.

"There's nothing to explain, you ruined my life."

"Only because he was trying to save it." Elsa said getting out from the helicopter and joining Freeze's side.

"Who are you?" Nora asked fearfully.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and the girl who helped save your life." Elsa replied "And trust me I understand how your feeling."

"How can you possibly understand what I am going through?"

"Because I have the exact same powers." Elsa demonstrated by creating a snowflake in her hands. Nora's eyes went wide with shock as she saw Elsa create a perfect snowflake in her hands and control it's powers.

"Wait you can..."

"Control it, yes." Elsa replied "And so can you. I understand the fear of not being able to control my powers. I was once there, and I nearly hurt several people that I loved because of it. But once I found that my powers were controlled through my emotions than I understood how to control it. Your scared right now, you woke up after being frozen for several years and found yourself with powers you never had before. Powers that was accidentally given to you when Freeze gave you some of my blood. What happened to you was a accident, but that doesn't mean you have to let it ruin you, control you."

"How?" Nora begged "How can I control this storm?"

"Through love." Elsa continued "When I was in your shoes I accidentally struck my sister with my powers and froze her heart. My ice slowly was freezing her and only a act of true love could save her. There was a evil prince that was using the public's fear of me to try to kill me, and when I was at my lowest point the prince was about to kill me. But, my sister with what little strength she had left jumped in front of the blade and stopped the prince from killing me just as she turned to ice. Her act of true love not only saved my life but also reversed the curse. That is when I found out that love was the key to controlling my powers. And it's the same way for you. Let go of your fear, and realize the love that you have for your city and for the people in your life."

"Nora," Freeze spoke up "I love you, and I am so sorry for what I have caused you. I was only trying to cure you."

"You were?" Nora asked

"He was." Elsa said "He might of made a mistake, but every action he took was to try to cure you. Forgive him Nora, and show him the love you two use to have."

Elsa then pointed to Gotham, and showed Nora what she had caused. She saw the demons down on the ground and Batman trying to fight them off. Batman had a few rips in his uniform and held a shield in his hand and a ax with another. Batman was surrounded and it wouldn't be long before the demons overtook him. Batgirl her own self was struggling to contain the demons. As she drove the motorcycle, sword in hand she suddenly skidded on a patch of ice and struck a wall. As she got up her exit was blocked by over a dozen demons. Batgirl clinched her sword tightly and took a deep breath, ready to make her last stand. Nightwing meanwhile saw several demons pile on top of the Batwing, not only blocking any chance of him escaping but the demons were also starting to tear into the plane.

"Look Nora, Gotham is in danger, and only you can save it. Do you love this city?"

"It is the only city I know," Nora admitted. "I was born here, raised her," Nora than turned and Freeze "Fell in love and got married here."

"Than save it Nora, and you can through love. Please Nora, we need you to love, only you can stop this threat."

Nora took a deep breath as she looked down toward the city. As she closed her eyes she stretched out her hands. "I love this city." Suddenly the storm stopped and the snow started floating up in the air. "I love Victor Fries," The snow demons stopped their fighting and suddenly dissipated back into snow form. As Robin got out of the Batmobile, he joined by Batman's side and watched as the snow went back in the air.

"Elsa did it." Robin said with a sigh of relief

"No," Batman replied "Nora did."

"And I love what Victor did to try to save me." Nora took all the snow and formed it into one giant snowflake. Then with a flick of her wrist the snow completely vanished.

"You did good Nora." Elsa said proudly, patting her on the shoulder.

"I did didn't I?" It was then that all three of them heard the sound of police sirens. Nora knew exactly who they were coming for too.

"Oh no, the cops!" Nora panicked. "I can't go to jail, I.. I'll never make it in there."

"Elsa, Freeze us!" Freeze demanded.

"What!?"

"If the cops catch up Me and Nora will be separated again, taken to Arkham and put in separate cells and will never be allowed to see each other. I just got Nora back I can't lose her again. Elsa please, this is the only way we can be together. Freeze us and send us into the ocean.

"But if I freeze you, you might die."

"It will be okay, Elsa." Nora replied "At least we will be together."

"You brought my wife back Elsa." Freeze said in a calm reassuring voice letting Elsa know that they will be okay. "At least now whatever happens to us, we will never be separated."

"If I use my powers you will never unfreeze." Elsa protested.

"Than use this." Freeze handed Elsa his Freeze gun. Elsa really didn't want to do this but at the same time, she took pity on the two of them. Freeze may have done a lot of bad things, but they were just to save his wife, and now that it was accomplished she didn't have the heart to have them separated again. So with a sigh she pointed the ice gun at the two of them and encased both Freeze and Nora in ice as the two held hands . Then conjuring up some wind she sent the two of them off the edge of the bridge and into the water below. The deed was done.

Elsa was still standing at the edge of the bridge staring down at the water where Freeze and Nora sank as several police cars showed up. Jim was the first one to step out.

"Queen Elsa, wheres Freeze?"

Elsa slowly turned to face Jim with tears streaming down her face. "Him and his wife are gone Jim, for good."

 **Next week will be the final chapter than we are done. Till then, Happy Thanksgiving.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Final chapter, let's finish this.**

Elsa was still on the bridge staring down at the water below when the batmobile pulled up. Elsa was overwhelmed with her emotions feeling guilty thinking that she just might of killed Freeze and Nora.

Elsa didn't even look up as Batman walked up to her, instead just staring down at the ocean, her eyes closed shut as tears filled her eyes.

"I let them go Batman." Elsa replied, noticing the caped crusader beside her "I had to."

"I know," Batman replied.

"I know your probably mad, and I understand. I let a murderer go, I took pity and compassion on him and his wife, despite what they did. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"What?"

"You did what you thought was best. Doesn't matter what anybody else thinks."

"But I froze them and put then in the ocean. Not only did I let them go, but I might of killed them in the process. Breaking everything that you stand for." Elsa was full out sobbing now. "Maybe Grady was right, maybe I am to soft and compassionate on criminals."

"Do you think I put on this mask because everybody agrees with my decision?" Batman said "Even to this day there are people in the police department that don't agree with my actions. That thinks I'm just as bad as the people that I put away."

"Seriously?" Elsa replied surprised.

"Seriously," Batman continued "But I don't go out here every night to win peoples approval. I do it because my city needs protection, it needs a savior, it needs the Batman. The same with you and your kingdom. Not everybody may agree with how you handle problems that come your way. But the important thing is you do what you believe is right, despite what everybody else thinks."

"So your not mad?"

"No, besides I can't arrest you regardless, your a queen from a foreign country so you are kind of immune to any prosecution here."

Elsa nodded "I understand Batman. I know who you are by the way."

Batman turned and gave Elsa a confused look when she said that.

"While I have been here I kind of figured it out. I'm a queen by the way I'm pretty good at figuring things out. Don't worry though Batman your secret is safe with me. And I'm not going to threaten to sue you anymore. I finally understand why you haven't gotten around to building those firms. You have been busy saving your own city. I could of really used your help though but there are other businesses I can partner with. I hear there is a billionaire in Star City that I can probably partner with."

"Batman can do a lot of good by himself, but so can Bruce Wayne." Batman replied "I promised you my assistance and I plan on keeping that."

"But what about Gotham?" Elsa asked

"I can let my team handle it as long as needed. But you don't need Batman right now, you need Bruce Wayne."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Elsa replied "Maybe we can discuss a new deal before I head back to Arendelle, say over dinner at your place."

"I'll let Alfred know we have guest's coming over."

Later that night Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf gathered around Wayne Manor for dinner as well as to discuss business. Barbara, Dick, and Tim also joined around the dining table as Alfred brought out a pork roast dinner served with a baked potato and dinner salad.

"Good news Elsa," Bruce said walking into the dining room and sitting down at his end of the dinner table. "I just got off the phone with my construction crew, they will leave for Arendelle first thing tomorrow morning. You should have your firms built within a month.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"I still can't believe it." Anna said "Bruce Wayne is Batman?"

"Sir, do you really think it is a good idea to let these people know your secret?" Alfred asked

"Oh don't worry Alfred we're not even from this country." Anna replied "His secret is safe."

"I have to admit Elsa what you did back there with Nora was pretty brave," Barbara said "As well as heroic. You might have what it takes to be a pretty good super hero."

"My sister the super hero," Anna snickered.

"I appreciate it Barbara but I think I can do more heroics as Queen then as a vigilante."

"Well if you ever change your mind let me know. My best friend's cousin is the leader of the Justice League, I'm pretty sure I can get her to give you a good word."

"Justice league?" Kristoff asked Tim in confusion.

"A group of heroes that team up when the world is in danger." Tim responded.

"So do you think we will ever hear from Freeze and Nora again?" Elsa asked Bruce.

"I don't know Elsa," Bruce replied "But wherever they are I hope they are happy and at peace."

Somewhere in the middle of Antarctica, Freeze and Nora walk on a iceberg, having broken out of their ice. As they walk they stare at each other lovingly, hand in hand. Mr. Freeze removes his helmet no longer needing it with the freezing temperatures of Antarctica. There they embark in a kiss, together and happy again at last.

 **And that's a wrap. Thanks to all who have read this story and took time to review. Next up is my Batgirl story "Batgirl origins" whice will be uploaded on the Batman page. Please keep a eye out for that. Till then take care everyone.**


End file.
